Mi vida al revez
by konnyta granger
Summary: Sirius fue un conquistador empedernido en su juventus pero a untima hora el amor lo cazo, pero ahora que esta fuera de Hogwarts las cosas son diferentes... amores, amenazas y avandonos...Annia se va, llevandose no tan solo un el corazon de Sirius sino que
1. Chapter 1

_**Primero que todo decir que los personajes de ff son el 90 de J.K.Rowling y el resto son mios...hecha a aclaracion comencemos. Este fic cuanta la hostoria de Sirius y una de sus ultimas que le robo el corazon pero su familia tenia que estar en ,edio como siempre... pero la vida les dara una segunda oportunidad, entren y lean...**_

Capítulo 1: Así comenzó todo

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada y una pareja estaba encerrada en un armario del pasillo del séptimo piso disfrutando de su última noche en Hogwarts.

- Sirius de verdad creo que deberíamos salir de aquí o van a darse cuanta da todo –decía la voz de una chica tratando de mantener su serenidad mientras que su novio tenía la cabeza perdida en su escote.

- No te preocupes Annia –dijo la voz del chico más cotizado de todo Hogwarts, Sirius Black –te aseguro que nadie nos extrañara…

- SIRIUS –grito la voz de su amigo James desde el exterior del armario –SIRIUS VAN A ENTREGAR LOS DIPLOMAS, SAL YA…

- YA VAMOS JAMES –grito Sirius desde dentro del armario ayudando a parar a Annia y saliendo unos segundos después.

- ¿Otra vez¿No se cansan? –Pregunto James con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo sí… él no –dijo Annia arreglándose la túnica -¿Ya empezaron?

- No, aun no, pero están por hacerlo así que apresurémonos -dijo James caminando por el pasillo seguido de Sirius y Annia que no paraban de besarse –Dejen de hacer eso.

- No seas envidiosos James –dijo Sirius tomando a Annia sorpresivamente en sus brazos –si quisieras podrías estar en cualquier armario del castillo con Lily.

- Sé que podría pero yo la respeto –dijo James seriamente.

- Si claro, como si no supiera todas las veces que te has acostado con Lily –dijo Annia mirando la cara de asombro de James –James Lily es mi amiga, me cuenta todo.

- Señor Black baje a la señorita Truddo –dijo Mcgonagall desde la entrada del gran comedor.

- Profesora es el último día –dijo Sirius colocando a Annia en el suelo delicadamente.

- Deje de protestar señor Black –dijo la profesora indicándoles que entraran al gran comedor donde Lily, Remus y Peter los estaban esperando.

- ¿Dónde estaban? –Pregunto Lily pasando su mirada de James a Annia –No respondas.

- Jeje, amiga sabes que mis hormonas están un poco descontroladas –dijo Annia sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Un poco? –dijo Lily alzando las cejas.

- Shhh… van a comenzar –dijo Remus a las chicas.

La cena esa noche era especial, ya que era la última noche en Hogwarts de los legendarios merodeadores, Lily y Annia. Estas últimas eran las novias de James Potter y Sirius Black, los dos chicos más codiciados de todos los tiempos en la escuela de magia y hechicería.

Al final de la jornada la cuenta quedó así: la copa fue ganada por Gryffindor, el mejor alumno de la generación fue… Lily Evans, el mejor jugador de Quiddich James Potter y las menciones honrosas se las llevaron Remus Lupin y Annia Truddo, por ser los mejores prefectos.

- Esto es genial, mi noviecita es la mención honrosa –dijo Sirius besando a Annia –Te mereces un premio por eso.

- ¿A sí¿Cuál? –Pregunto Annia colgándose del cuello de su novio.

- Que nunca no separaremos –dijo Sirius fundiéndose en un beso apasionado en medio de la sala común donde todos recordaban los que iban a ser los mejores años de sus vidas en mucho tiempo…

Tres años después…

- Hola Lily –dijo Annia entrando a la casa de los Potter.

- Hola Ann –dijo Lily saludándola afectuosamente –Pasa.

- Permiso –dijo Annia antes de entrar y echar una rápida mirada a la casa.

- Ya llego si eso quieres saber –dijo Lily a sus espaldas.

- La verdad no estaba segura de venir por eso mismo –dijo Annia mirando a su amiga.

- No puedo creer que hubieran terminado –dijo Lily caminado hasta la cocina con su amiga para dejar el pastel que había traído.

- Lily no quiero hablar de eso –dijo Annia poniendo mala cara.

- Esta bien, pero quieras o no vas a tener que verlo –dijo Lily caminando hasta la sala donde estaban todos.

Al entrar Annia trago fuertemente para poder darse ánimos y para enfrentar al hombre que más había amado en su vida.

- Hola todos –dijo Annia saludando a Remus, James, Peter y… Sirius.

- Hola Annia –dijo James saludando a la chica –Feliz Navidad.

- Igualmente –dijo Annia pasando a saludar a todos los presentes y por último a Sirius quien estaba completamente embobado mirándola.

- Hola Sirius –dijo Annia saludándolo con un beso frío.

- Hola Ann –dijo Sirius un poco sorprendido por la frialdad de la chica –estas hermosa.

- Gracias –dijo Annia sentándose al lado de Remus para evitar sonrojarse con el comentario, no era que creyera que lo hacia para conquistarla porque de verdad estaba conciente que su apariencia había cambiado mucho en el ultimo tiempo. Estaba más estilizara, su cabello castaño estaba más dominable y los ojos canela eran cada vez más brillantes, llamando la atención de muchos hombres.

- chicos vamos a cenar –dijo Lily colocando un sabroso pavo sobre la mesa.

- Genial, me moría de hambre –dijo Sirius haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para sacar la mirada de Annia.

- ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento Annia? –Pregunto Remus a su lado.

- Bien pero debo admitir que estoy bastante cansado –dijo Annia mirando a Remus

- Es una lastima que no te haya tocado en nuestro escuadrón –dijo Lily mirando significativamente a Annia.

- Si, es una lastima –dijo Annia concentrándose en su comida.

La cena paso bastante tranquila y no hicieron más comentarios al respecto del alejamiento de Annia del grupo.

- Bueno chicos, yo tengo que irme, es muy tarde –dijo Annia levantándose dl sillón donde estaba.

- ¿Te iras sola? Es un poco peligroso –dijo Lily siguiendo a si amiga sin darse cuenta que cierto chico de ojos grises también lo hacia.

- Sí Lily, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer –dijo la castaña.

- Yo te llevo –dijo Sirius saliendo hasta la entrada.

- No Sirius, no hace falta –dijo Annia con intenciones de irse pero Sirius la detuvo.

- Dije que yo te acompaño –dijo seriamente antes de despedirse de Lily con un beso y salir a la calle.

- Sirius no aparentemos que estamos como su nada OK? Deja que me vaya sola y te ahorras los problemas –dijo Annia viendo como Sirius se subía a la motocicleta y se colocaba el casto, ofreciéndole el otro a ella.

- Ann, yo no tengo problemas la del problema eres tu –dijo Sirius seriamente.

- Esta bien, esta bien –dijo Annia subiéndose a la motocicleta partiendo hasta su casa

Al llegar no dijeron nada, solamente se bajaron y caminaron hasta la casa de Annia.

- Bueno... quiero darte las gracias por traerme aunque no tenias porque haber te molestado –dijo Annia metiendo la llave a la cerradura de la puerta.

- Ann... creo que debemos conversar –dijo Sirius tomando la mano de la chica.

- Sirius, yo ya te explique mis razones para terminar nuestra relación –dijo Ann son quitar la mano de Sirius de la suya.

- Esta bien, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con mi familia, ellos no tienen porque ser una oposición ahora –dijo Sirius acercándose.

- Mira Sirius –dijo Annia separándose de él –juntémonos para conversar y poder aclararte las cosas de una vez vale?

- Está bien, pon la fecha –dijo Sirius un poco desanimado ante el rechazo.

- Tendremos que esperar a que vuelva de visitar a mis padres. Pasare el verano con ellos –dijo Annia apoyándose en la puerta –ya prometo comunicarme contigo en cuanto llegue.

- OK... si de aquí a tres semanas más no se nada de ti te voy a buscar ¿Esta claro? –Dijo Sirius con una media sonrisa que fue respondida por Annia con algo parecido.

- Esta bien... ahora será mejor que te vayas –dijo Annia mirando a Sirius como caminaba hasta su motocicleta y desapareciera.

- Esta vez no me harás caer –dijo Annia entrando a su departamento.

Ya pasadas un par de semanas Annia se comunico con Sirius y quedo con él el día 20 de enero. Cuando llego el día Annia estaba bastante nerviosa por su encuentro con Sirius, ya que sabía perfectamente que el chico trataría de hacerla caer, pero ella no se lo permitiría.

Eran las 8:30 en punto cuando escucho el sonido de una motocicleta fuera de su casa así que respiro hondo y se dirigió hasta la puerta para salir.

- No me harás caer otra vez Sirius Black –dijo Annia saliendo al encuentro de Sirius quien la esperaba impacientemente...

Eran las tres de la mañana Annia se reprochaba su poca fuerza de voluntad, al haber ciado tan fácilmente en la cama de Sirius nuevamente.

- No puedo ser tan tonta –dijo Annia levantándose despacio para no despertar a Sirius, que estaba desnudo a su lado. Tomó su ropa con cuidado intento salir de la habitación pero la voz soñolienta de su amante la detuvo.

- ¿Dónde vas a esta hora? –Pregunto Sirius sentándose en la cama.

- Pues... me voy –dijo Annia parada junto a la puerta.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Sirius sin entender las indirectas miradas de Annia.

- ¿Cómo "por que"? Porque ya tienes lo que querías Sirius –dijo Annia dolida.

- ¿Pero de que hablas? –Pregunto Sirius colocándose los boxers rápidamente para impedir que Annia saliera de la habitación.

- Vamos Sirius no tienes porque mentirme –dijo Annia de espaldas a él.

- Annia, no sé que estas pensando, pero si crees que te pedí que saliéramos para traerte a la cama, estas muy equivocada –dijo Sirius haciéndola girar para ver como unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

- ¿A no¿Y que querías entonces? –Pregunto Annia con el corazón roto.

- Estas loca –dijo Sirius precionándola en sus brazos –Si te pedí que saliéramos fue para hacerle ver que no teníamos porque separarnos.

- Saber perfectamente que prefiero eso a tener problemas con tus padres Sirius –dijo Annia con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sirius.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos, yo no pertenezco a esa familia –dijo Sirius separándose un poco de Annia para ver su rostro –Te traje aquí para ver si así recordabas lo que sentías por mí.

- Lo que "siento" por ti –le corrigió Annia haciendo que las cejas de Sirius se alzaran

- Así que la señorita me hizo creer que no tenía posibilidades –dijo Sirius haciendo que dejara su ropa nuevamente tirada al tomarla en sus brazos.

- Si, así fue... ¿Me va a castigar señor? –Pregunto Annia siguiendo el juego.

- Si señorita, le daré un castigo ejemplar –dijo Sirius colocándola en la cama antes de quedar sobre ella –No sabes cuanto he extrañado hacerte el amor.

- Y tu no sabes cuando espere que me dijeras eso –dijo Annia quitándole los boxers a Sirius.

- Veo que no quieres conversar mucho –dijo Sirius acomodándose entre las piernas de Annia quien se dedicaba a morder de manera excitante el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Quiero acción –dijo Annia mirando la reacción de Sirius que fue como ella lo esperaba. La miro por unos segundos y luego la beso apasionadamente, hasta que el aire les falto y tuvieron que separarse. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, solo era necesario demostrarse lo que sentían e intentar recuperar todo el tiempo que perdieron por las circunstancias de la vida, que en alguna época los separó.

Annia, sin dejar de romper la atmósfera tan especial que se había creado, colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sirius instándolo a penetrarla y así dejar, como lo hacia en sus épocas de escuela cuando Sirius la secuestraba y se perdían días enteros satisfaciendo sus cuerpos, que él tomara posesión de lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Sirius al sentir las piernas de Annia en si cintura no pudo seguir dejando que si razón lo dominara y se entregó a su cuerpo que le pedía a gritos que tomara a esa mujer, como tantas veces antes lo había hecho como suya nuevamente. Entro en ella lentamente, como saboreando la sensación de escucharla gemir y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella pausadamente para hacerla disfrutar, y obligarla a pedirle más, petición que no se hizo esperar. En un momento de locura desenfrenada Sirius le levanto las caderas para provocar un poco más de fricción en las envestidas aumentando así la frecuencia, llenando la habitación de gemidos de suplica y de placer que culminaron cuando los dos llegaron al orgasmo gritando desenfrenadamente.

- Ahí dios… siempre he dicho que la segunda es mejor que la primera –dijo Annia respirando agitadamente al igual que Sirius que estaba exhausto sobre ella.

- Yo eh oído que la tercera es mejor que la primero y la segunda –dijo Sirius ya más repuesto apoyándose en sus brazos para ver a Annia a la cara, quien al escuchar el comentario apretó aun más sus piernas alrededor de Sirius dándole paso libre a que volviera a llevarla a la cima del placer…

Ya había pasado un mes desde la reconciliación de Sirius y Annia y las cosas estaban marchando aparentemente bien... o eso creía Annia hasta hace una semana atrás cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy importante...

- Por dios, esto no puede ser –dijo Annia mirando un calendario que tenía frente a ella, donde estaba anotado todo su reloj biológico, que aparentemente estaba descompuesto desde hace una semana, cosa que la traía de cabeza.

- Bien... Annia, tienes que tranquilizarte, en unos segundos vas a ver que esto es solo por problemas hormonales y nada más –se repetía Annia mientras en el baño estaba una prueba de embazo muggle.

Habían pasados dos minutos y Annia no encontraba las fuerzas para moverse y menos parea ver el resultado así que prefirió llamar la muestra y la caja mágicamente. Al tener la prueba en las manos la colocó boca abajo y se dedico a leer las instrucciones de la caja.

- Si es azul es negativo y si es rojo es... positivo –dijo Annia dejando la caja a u lado y sin mirar lo que hacia tomo la prueba y la colocó en su mano. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro el color de la prueba... rojo.

- NO –grito Annia tan fuerte que se escucho en todo Londres –Que voy a hacer, dios mío, Sirius va a matarme.

Annia no estaba segura de la reacción de Sirius al enterarse de su embarazo, lo único que sabía era que debía decirle a alguien y quien mejor para eso que... el padre.

Salió de su habitación a toda velocidad con intenciones de hablar con Sirius pero a presencia de una mujer muy elegante a quien conocía como la madre de Sirius la hizo detenerse.

- Se... señora Black –dijo Annia mirando a la mujer de semblante serio.

- Annia, Annia, Annia –dijo la mujer sentada en un sillón –veo que no aprendes la lección.

- Lo siento señora Black... pero estoy apurada, le rogaría que... –dijo Annia caminando hasta la puerta.

- Eso es, tienes que rogar, no puedes aspirar a otra cosa –dijo la señora Black levantándose del sillón y sacando su varita de su bolsillo y desarmando a Annia antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

- ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo? No puede venir a mi casa y apuntarme con una varita –dijo Annia entre asustada y enfadada.

- Claro que tengo derecho, sobre todo cuando llevas a un Black en las entrañas –dijo la señora Black apuntando al vientre de Annia quien instintivamente lo protegió con sus brazos.

- Usted no va a acercarse a mi hijo –dijo Annia muy segura de su misma.

- No, no te lo quitaré, pero evitare que Sirius se ensucie las manos con un hijo de madre sangre sucia –dijo la señora Black con asco antes de apuntar al vientre de Annia y pronunciar un extraño hechizo que hizo retorcer de dolo a Annia en el suelo.

- Te lo advierto sangre sucia, más te vale que te alejes de Sirius o sino tu asquerosa familia va a pagar las consecuencias –dijo la señora Black seriamente.

- No se acerque... a mi familia –dijo Annia casi sin fuerzas.

- Eso depende de cuanto te demores en dejar el país –dijo la mujer desde la entrada –tienes dos días para desaparecer, si al llegar el final del segundo día no te has ido, toda tu familia va a desaparecer, incluido Sirius.

- Se va a arrepentir –dijo Annia causando la risa de la mujer.

- No seas tonta niña, no puedes hacer nada contra mí –dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer del departamento.

Annia casi sin fuerzas se levanto del suelo y camino hasta su habitación.

- Lo siento Sirius, pero no puedo permitir que nuestro hijo muera de esa forma y menos mi familia –dijo Annia mientras colocaba unas cosas en una maleta –perdóname amor.

- Sirius tranquilízate, va a aparecer –dijo James a su amigo quien caminaba desesperado hasta el departamento de Annia

- Tengo un mal presentimiento James –dijo Sirius antes de entrar a la casa.

- No te preocupes, no pasara... –dijo James pero se quedó sin palabras al el estado en que estaba el departamento de Annia.

- ANNIA –grito Sirius mientras entraba desesperado y llegaba hasta la habitación de la chica, que era el único lugar que no estaba del todo destrozado.

- Annia –dijo Sirius al mirar las ruinas del lugar.

- Sirius ven –dijo James a Sirius desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- ¿Qué encontraste? –Pregunto Sirius inmediatamente al ver que tenía una carta en as manos a nombre suyo.

- Es su letra –dijo James entregándole la carta. Sirius le recibió y sin pensarlo la abrió y leyó su contenido.

Amor:

Sé que una carta no es suficiente para explicar mi desaparición, pero por ahora será lo mejor que podemos hacer. No intentes buscarme porque no me encontraras...

El "por que" no te lo puedo decir, lo único que puedo decirte es que es por el bien de mi familia y de un ser inocente.

No te olvides que te amo y que... tengo el corazón destrozado pero las cosas se nos salieron de las manos... cuídate y espero poder volver pronto, por ahora, no me busques...

Te ama con el corazón

Annia

- ¿Qué dice Sirius? –Pregunto James al ver la cara de Sirius.

- Dice que tiene que irse por... el bien de su familia y... que no la busque –dijo Sirius apretando los puños –esto es obra de mi madre, fue ella la que la amenazo la otra vez y no dudo que lo haya hecho ahora también.

- Sirius tranquilizare, Annia no debe estar fueran de Londres aun, se han detenido todas las traslaciones fuera de Londres por una semana –dijo James mirando a Sirius.

- Vamos a buscarla –dijo Sirius saliendo del departamento.

Meses después...

- Nada –dijo Sirius tirando unos pergaminos sobre una mesa –nada es meses James.

- Sirius, tienes que resignarte, no podemos hacer otra cosa –dijo James a su amigo.

- No James, han pasado más de siete meses y ella prometió que volvería –dijo Sirius levantándose de la silla –yo sé que ella esta bien...

En ese momento en otro lugar del mundo...

- Vamos Annia, tienes que pujar –dijo una enfermera.

- AHHHHH –grito Annia mientras las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes.

- Una más, a casi sale –dijo el medimago.

- GUA –grito un bebe.

- es una niña –dijo la enfermera levantando a la pequeña –Annia en une niña hermosa.

- Es... mi... pequeña –dijo Annia antes de desmayarse...

- Doctor, esta inconsciente –dijo una enfermera al medimago que le daba indicaciones a una enfermera que tenía a la pequeña en los brazos.

- DOCTOR –grito nuevamente la enfermera.

-... llévela al orfanato que le indique la señora Black –dijo el medimado a la enfermera quien desapareció ante la mirada de las demás enfermeras.

- ¿Dónde llevan a la pequeña? –Pregunto la enfermera que ayudaba a Annia.

- Eso no es de su incumbencia señorita, limítese a hacer su trabajo –dijo el medimago atendiendo a Annia...

-... dígame la dirección señora Black –dijo la enfermera que tenía la pequeña en sus brazos.

- Francia, a cualquier orfanato de Francia –dijo la señora Black mirando como la enfermera desaparecía con la pequeña –creías que iba a dejar que te quedaras con ella y que fueras a mostrársela a Sirius ¿verdad? Estas muy equivocadas sangre sucia... no ensuciaras mi estirpe...

- guaaaa –gritaba un pequeño a todo pulmón en el hospital de San mungo.

- Felicidades señor Potter, es padre de un hermoso niño –dijo la enfermera al salir de la sala de partos.

- Gracias –dijo James –SOY PAPÁ¡

- felicidades James –dijo Sirius abrazando a James.

- Felicidades a ti también amigo porque tu serás el padrino –dijo James sorprendiendo a su amigo.

- gracias James –dijo Sirius seriamente –no sabes lo bien que me hace esto.

- Lo sé, por eso lo hago –dijo James caminando con Sirius hasta la habitación de Lily…

Luego de que el pequeño Potter naciera, sus padres fueron alertados sobre las intenciones de Voldemort de atacar al pequeño Harry y decidieron esconderse del mago tenebroso con ayuda de un guardián secreto, que fue Peter, pero lamentablemente Peter los traiciono y se los entrego a Voldemort la noche del 31 de octubre.

Sirius tenía ciertas sospechas acerca de las verdaderas intenciones de Peter pero cuando se dio cuenta los amigos ya habían sido asesinados. Con el dolor de la perdida de sus dos mejores amigos y el nunca haber sabido del paradero de Annia, Sirius decidió ir a buscar al traidor sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, solamente por la sed de venganza que lo invadía por dentro, pero esas intenciones nunca fueron satisfechas ya que Peter logro engañas a Sirius y hacer que lo culparan por la muerte de los Potter y además por la muerte se 12 muggles que se encontraban en ese momento en el lugar donde estaba Peter, sin contar inclusive con la falsa muerte de Peter que termino de destruir el corazón de Sirius encerrándolo en Azkaban por unos largos 12 años, años en los cuales todos pensaron que era un vil traidor, pero había alguien que creía en su inocencia, ella era Annia Truddo, pero también estaba luchando su propia batalla para encontrar a su hija, pero a pesar de los años nunca la encontró su rastro.

Los dos enamorados nunca pudieron olvidarse, creían que estaba todo perdido para ellos y verdaderamente lo estaba en ese momento, lo que ellos no sabían era que tal vez, la vida les daría lo que las circunstancias le habían quitado…la vida…

Continuara…

Que les parecio? bueno espero sus Reviews para saber que les parece okis?

kiss y cuidense mucho

konnytagranger


	2. Nuevas vidas

_Hola a todos nuevamente, aqui estoy otra ves para deleitarlos con esta obra de arte media loca que se me ocurrio, como todos sabes toda esa cosa de los personajes no los molesto mas y los dejo con el cap..._

Capítulo 2: Nuevas vidas 

"SIRIUS BLACK ABSUELTO DE TODOS LOS CARGOS QUE SE LE IMPUTARON 16 AÑOS ATRÁS..."

- Vaya Canuto, de verdad no lo puedo creer –dijo Remus doblando el profeta y dejándolo sobre la mesa para poder desayunar.

- No tienes que decírmelo Lunático –dijo Sirius desayunando junto a su amigo –como tampoco puedo creer que por fin ayas aceptado la invitación a desayunar en casa.

- Sabes que no lo hice por descortés, es solo que ahora que vives con Harry pensé que necesitaban tiempo para estar solo y disfrutar de todo ese tiempo lejos para poder hablar y ponerse al día –dijo Remus bebiendo de su café al momento en que estro Harry.

- Hola exonerado de culpas –dijo Harry saludando a su padrino.

- Hola queridísimo ahijado –dijo Sirius para molestarlo.

- No molestes Sirius –dijo Harry golpeando la cabeza de su ahijado –Hola Remus ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien Harry –dijo Remus mirando al hijo de un de sus mejores amigos.

- ¿Qué harás hoy chicuelo? –Pregunto Sirius a Harry.

- Nada ¿Por? –Pregunto el chico.

- Pues, estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos salir a dar una vuelta por ahí –dijo Sirius.

- Oh claro, quieres celebrar tu nueva vida –dijo Harry a modo de broma.

- Quiero celebrar la caída de Voldemort y que salí de ese maldito velo –dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa –es increíble que hayan encontrado la forma de sacarme de ahí.

- Debes agradecérselo a Herms –dijo Harry con una mirada soñadora.

- A ver, a ver, a ver –dijo Remus mirando seriamente a Harry.

- ¿Es verdad lo que estamos viendo? –Pregunto Sirius a su ahijado quien se sonrojó sin siquiera notarlo.

- ¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Harry haciendo el tonto.

- ¿Te gusta Hermione? –Pregunto Remus con una media sonrisa.

- Eh... –dijo Harry sorprendido -¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por la forma que dices "Herms" –dijo Sirius imitando a Harry –estas enamoradísimo de ella.

- Eh... –dijo Harry al verse descubierto –esta bien, si, si me gusta y mucho.

- Mm –hizo Sirius mirando a Remus.

- Si quieres le mandamos una lechuza para que salga con nosotros –dijo Remus haciendo que se le iluminara e rostro a Harry.

- ¿De verdad lo harían? –Pregunto a los dos adultos.

- CLARO –respondieron los dos al unísono.

- Esta bien, voy a escribirle de inmediato –dijo Harry saliendo a toda prisa escaleras arriba.

- A este chico lo agarro el amor –dijo Remus bebiendo de su café.

- Mm –dijo Sirius leyendo nuevamente el gran artículo que le dedico el profeta.

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y Harry estaba leyendo la carta que llegaba supuestamente de Hermione...

Hola Harry:

Somos los padres de Hermione. Ella no esta aquí, se fue a la casa de su amiga Ginny y se irá desde ahí a Hogwarts así que si quieres hablar con ella tienes que enviarle las cartas ahí.

Esperamos que estés bien. Cariños.

Los señores Granger.

Al terminar de leer la carta se desilusionó un poco ya que esperaba ver a Hermione pero s le ocurrió invitar a Ron y sutilmente invitar a las chicas.

Ron:

Estaba pensando que podríamos juntarnos en el callejón Diagon para celebrar la libertad de Sirius así que avísales a las chicas para que nos encontráramos allá a las 4 de la tarde vale?

Que estés bien. Saludos a todos pos ahí.

Harry.

Colocó la carta en un sobre y envió a Hedwig a entregar la carta. No pasaron no cinco minutos cuando la lechuza volvió con la respuesta de su amigo.

Harry:

Nos vemos a las 4

Ron

- WOW Que comunicativo –dijo Harry antes de guardar la carta y cambiarse ropa para el encuentro.

Eran ya las 4 de la tarde y Harry, Sirius y Remus estaban en el callejón esperando a Ron que apareciera en cualquier momento junto con las chicas.

- Harry debes tranquilizaste o Hermione se dará cuenta de que estas ansioso por verla –dijo Sirius al oído de su ahijado.

- ¿qué tiene eso de malo? –Pregunto Harry con inocencia.

- Que ella creerá que te tiene en sus manos y no puedes permitirlo, debes ser tu el que domine la situación –dijo Sirius como todo un experto.

- Sirius deja de darle consejo, mira que tu estas más solo que un dedo amputado –dijo Remus ganándose una mirada de odio de su amigo.

- miren ahí viene Ron... ¿Y solo? –Pregunto Harry entre curioso y desilusionado.

- Harry –saludo Ron a su amigo cuando lo encontró.

- Hola Ron... ¿Dónde estas las chicas? –Pregunto Harry de inmediato.

- Les envié una lechuza a casa de Hermione antes de salir para acá –dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿A casa de Hermione? Pero sus padres me dijeron que estaba en tu casa con Ginny –dijo Harry mirando a su amigo mientras se acercaban Sirius y Remus.

- debe ser un error, Ginn se fue de casa hace una semana para ir a la casa de Hermione, a estado ahí desde hace una semana –dijo Ron sin entender muy bien a que se refería su amigo.

- Ron, yo envié una carta a Hermione y los padres e dijeron que ella se había ido a tu casa para estar con Ginny y se iría desde ahí a Hogwarts –dijo Harry mirando como el rostro de Ron cambiaba radicalmente.

- Entonces ¿Dónde esta mi hermana? –Pregunto Ron en el momento en que Sirius y Remus se acercaban a ellos.

- ¿qué pasa chicos? –Pregunto Remus al ver las caras de los dos chicos.

- Se supone que Hermione estaba en casa de Ginny pero Ron me estaba diciendo que Ginny se fue a casa de Hermione hace una semana –dijo Harry mirando las caras de su padrino y su ex-profesor.

- creo que debemos ir a casa de Hermione para cerciorarnos de que este todo bien –dijo Sirius caminando son Remus y los chicos a las afueras del callejón Diagon.

Llegar en el autobús noctámbulo en solo uno minutos y se bajaron cerca de la casa de Hermione y caminaron hasta ella.

Al llegar notaron que había luces así que se dispusieron a tocar. Después de unos segundos una mujer que reconocieron como la madre de Hermione les abrió muy amigablemente.

- Buenas noches señora Granger –saludo Ron con amabilidad.

- Hola Ron, casen –dijo la señora Granger haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran.

Al estar dentro notaron que era una casa bastante acogedora y siguieron a la señora Granger hasta la sala donde estaba el señor Granger viendo televisión

- Querido, tenemos visitas –dijo la señora Granger indicándoles que se sentarán -¿Quieren algo de beber?

- no gracias señora Granger –dijo Remus amablemente.

- Señora Granger vinimos a ver a Hermione –dijo Sirius seriamente.

- Pero... yo le dije a Harry que ella estaba desde hace una semana en casa tuya Ron –dijo la señora Granger tomando asiento al lado de su esposo.

- Señora Granger, Hermione nuca llego a mi casa... es más, mi hermana dijo que vendría a quedarse aquí y se fue de casa hace una semana supuestamente para venir acá –dijo Ron viendo como el rostro de los señores Granger se tornaba pálido.

- Señor Granger ¿Han tenido contacto con Hermione? –Pregunto Sirius al padre de Hermione que parecía un poco menos desconcertado.

- Eh... si, nos ha escrito des veces esta semana –dijo el señor Granger sacando unas cartas que estaban en el cajón de una mesa de luz que se encontraba a lado de los sillones.

- ¿No les ha mencionado nada extraño? –Pregunto Remus mientras Sirius leía las cartas.

- No en verdad –dijo el señor Granger intentando mantener la compostura.

- Alfred ¿Dónde esta la... ? –Dijo una mujer que aparecía en la sala con una carpeta en sus manos. Ella tenía en cabello castaño ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda, unos ojos castaños hermosisimos y una figura muy bien cuidada -¿Sirius?

- ¿Annia? –Pregunto Sirius mirando a la recién llegada

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –Pregunto Annia acercándose hasta el lugar donde estaban todos.

- Annia Hermione desapareció –dijo la señora Granger colocándose frente a Annia.

- ¿Qué! –Pregunto Annia totalmente desconcertada tanto por la información como por ver a Sirius ahí, en la sala de su hermana.

- se suponía que estaba con una amiga pero ellos nos están diciendo que su amiga dijo en su casa que veía para acá y las dos desapreciaron –dijo el señor Granger intentando calmar a su esposa.

- por dios –dijo Annia mirando tanto a su hermana como a Sirius quien estaba tan sorprendido que no podía articular palabra alguna.

- Annia –dijo Remus acercándose a la chica -¿Cuándo regresaste?

- Hace dos días –dijo Annia mirando a Sirius –pero no es el momento de hablar de esto ahora, tengo que buscar a mi sobrina.

- ¿Hermione es tu sobrina? –Pregunto Sirius después de un largo rato de silencio.

- Sí, es hija de mi hermana –respondió Annia.

- ¿De donde conoces a Sirius y Remus? –Pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

- Desde la escuela, yo también fui a Hogwarts –respondió Annia mirando a Sirius quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Annia debemos llamar a la policía –dijo la señora Granger mientras que unas lágrimas se salían de sus ojos.

- No espera –dijo Annia tomando las cartas que había mandado Hermione –se suponía que Hermione mandaría hoy una carta.

- Sí pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –Pregunto el señor Granger.

- Quieres seguir a la lechuza –dijo Remus mirando como Annia asentía.

- solo tenemos que esperar –dijo Annia pegando su vista a la de Sirius.

- Pues creo que no tendremos que esperar mucho –dijo Harry señalando a la lechuza que picoteaba la ventana.

Annia se levanto de inmediato para abrir la ventana y dejar pasar a la lechuza. Al hacerlo le quito la carta a la lechuza y se las entrego a los señores Granger para que la leyeran y respondieran.

Cuando terminaron de leerla el señor Granger respondió algo acorde a la carta que su hija le había escrito y se la entrego a Annia para que se la colocara en la pata a la lechuza.

- Voy a hechizarlo para que cuando llegue a manos de Hermione me de la dirección de su ubicación –dijo Annia sacando su varita.

- Bien, cuando la tengas me la darás para ir por ella –dijo la señora Granger bastante enfadada.

- No... ustedes se van a quedar aquí, voy a ser yo la que va a hablar con ella –dijo Annia con autoridad.

- Nosotros somos sus padres –dijo la señora Granger.

- Hermanita no seas ilusa, Hermione no hizo esto por estar precisamente muy contentos con ustedes –dijo Annia ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de los padres de Hermione –No me miren así que saben perfectamente a que me refiero, Hermione intento parecer sensata ante lo que le dijeron pero de verdad esta bastante enfadada.

- Tu que sabes –dijo el señor Granger.

- Sé más que ustedes porque Hermione me tiene más confianza a mi que a sus propios "padres" –dijo Annia recalcando en esta ultima palabra cosa que hizo que los padres de Hermione guardaran silencio.

- Este... Annia, la dirección ya apareció –dijo Remus señalando un papel que apareció en el lugar donde había estado la lechuza.

- WOW que rápido –dijo Annia tomando al papel para leerlo y luego quemarlo con la punta de su varita –justamente como lo pense.

- ¿Dónde esta? –Pregunto Ron.

- lo siento pero esto lo arreglare yo –dijo Annia a Ron –quiero que vayas a tu casa y hagas como que nada a pasado, yo llevaré a tu hermana más tarde.

- Pero... –dijo Ron.

- Será lo mejor Ron... Yo los llevaré a casa –dijo Remus mirando significativamente a Sirius para que dijera algo.

- Yo te acompaño –dijo Sirius mirando a Annia quien asintió entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje.

- bien chicos, nos vamos –dijo Remus despidiéndose de los padres de Hermione antes de que los tres desaparecieran por la chimenea.

- nosotros nos vamos –dijo Annia caminando hasta la puerta seguida de Sirius.

- Trae a mi hija –dijo la señora Granger con rencor.

- Aré lo que pueda –dijo Annia antes de salir de la casa seguida de Sirius.

Caminaron varias cuadras hasta que Sirius se detuvo y no pudo soportar ese silencio tan doloroso.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Sirius a Annia que al oír que Sirius se detuvo hizo lo mismo.

- Tu madre me amenazó –dijo Annia sin volverse a mirarlo

- Annia conversamos de eso y... –Dijo Sirius pero no pudo terminar ya que Annia se lanzó a sus brazos y sollozo botando todo el dolor que la estaba matando.

- Perdóname –repetía Annia entre los sollozos mientras que Sirius solo se limitaba a abrazarla y a tratar de calmar sus propias lágrimas, las que en ese momento corrían libremente por su rostro.

- Tranquila pequeña, no hay nada que perdonar –dijo Sirius intentando calmarla pero parecía haber algo más detrás de esas suplicas de perdón.

- No Sirius, debí volver en cuanto sucedió –dijo Annia mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al cuerpo de Sirius.

- Annia, lo que paso no fue nuestra culpa, fue ese traidor de Peter quien... –dijo Sirius pero Annia se lo impidió.

- No, no es eso –dijo separándose de Sirius para limpiarse las lágrimas con una de sus mangas para seguir –La noche que tu madre me amenazó para que me fuera iba a ir a tu casa, necesitaba decirte algo muy importante pero tu madre se enteró primero y...

- Annia ¿De qué hablas? –Dijo Sirius acercándose a ella.

- La noche que desaparecí, me enteré... me enteré de que estaba embarazada –dijo Annia llorando mientras que Sirius palidecía –Tu madre se entero y me amenazo con matar a mi familia si es que te decía algo y además…

- ¿Además que? –Pregunto Sirius.

- En realidad no se que fue lo que me hizo pero apunto con la varita a mi vientre y le hizo algo al bebe –dijo Annia majando la mirada –dijo algo de que no ensuciarías las manos con un hijo de madre… sangre sucia.

- Maldita –dijo Sirius mientras unas gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos -¿Qué sucedió con el bebe?

Annia al escuchar esto no pudo contener más las lágrimas y se hecho a llorar con las manos en la cara mientras que Sirius imaginaba lo pero.

- ¿Esta…? –Pregunto Sirius pero la negativa de Annia lo hizo detenerse.

- Cuando nació tu madre hizo que se le llevaran de mi lado… yo ni siquiera la puede ver… solo me dijeron que era niña y se la llevaron y nuca más la e vuelto a ver –dijo Annia cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras Sirius la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas uniéndose al llanto de ella.

- No puedo creer que mi madre haya llegado tan lejos –dijo Sirius aferrándose más fuerza al cuerpo de Annia.

- Eh estado todos estos años buscando pistas pero solamente logre averiguar que se la levaron a Francia… no sé donde –dijo Annia mirando a Sirius.

- ¿crees que este viva? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Sí… entre las cosas que pude averiguar fue que no la mataron –dijo Annia con una sonrisa.

- Entonces –dijo Sirius levantándose con Annia en sus brazos –la buscaremos… Ahora no soy un chiquillo, tengo las suficientes influencias como para encontrarla.

- Sirius… -dijo Annia con los ojos iluminados de la sola ilusión de tener a su hija con ella –perdóname… tal vez si hubiera vuelto antes, habríamos encontrado a nuestra hija antes, pero es que… tenía tanto miedo de tu reacción.

- Pero ¿Por qué? Yo te abría apoyado –dijo Sirius sin parecer reprochador.

- Lo sé pero… era demasiado joven con pare entender y me dio demasiado miedo –dijo Annia mirando los ojos azules con los que tanto había soñado, pero cayo en la cuenta de algo muy importante –Dios me olvide de Hermione.

- Es cierto –dijo Sirius mirando las calles a su alrededor –llamemos al autobús noctámbulo.

- Está bien –dijo Annia levantando la mano para hacer llamar el autobús que apareció de inmediato, casi por arte de magia.

- ¿Dónde vamos exactamente? –Pregunto Sirius una vez estuvieron en el bus.

- A la casa de mi madre, ahí esta Hermione –dijo Annia con una sonrisita extraña.

- ¿Por qué la sonrisa? –Pregunto Sirius.

- porque es el lugar donde nos juntábamos cuando mi hermana no quería que la viera –dijo Annia con una gran sonrisa.

- parece que tu y tu hermana no se llevan muy bien –dijo Sirius mientras intentaba aferrarse a algo para no caer por las vueltas bruscas del bus.

- A ella no le gusta que tenga una relación más cercana aun de la que tiene ella con Hermione –dijo Annia señalándole que ya se bajaban.

Cuando bajaron estaban frente a una gran casona aparentemente abandonada y con la cerca muy desgastada.

- Hermione tiene que haber hechizado la casa para que pareciera desahitada y no llamar la atención –dijo Annia caminando hasta la cerca que estaba muy dañada.

- ¿De verdad crees que esté aquí? –Pregunto Sirius no muy convencido.

- te lo puedo firmar –dijo Annia abriendo la puerta con la varita para quedar en la entrada sin pasar.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Hermione no sabe que soy una bruja –dijo Annia dudando en entrar.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes¿No se los has dicho? –Preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

- lo que sucede es que mi hermana no quería que le dijera nada porque no sabia como reaccionaria y cuando me entere de que ella también era una bruja no quise decírselo para no tener problemas con mi hermana –dijo Annia mirando el interior de la casa.

- Bueno, creo que es la hora de decirle la verdad –dijo Sirius animando a Annia para que entrara.

- sí, creo que tienes razón –dijo Annia entrando a la casa.

Mientras entraban a la casa comenzaban a darse cuenta que Annia tenía razón. La casa no tenía nada que ver con la fachada que aparentaba desde afuera, estaba muy bien amueblada, bien cuidada, y lo más importante, parecía que hace muy poco había estado alguien por ahí.

- Creo que esta arriba –dijo Sirius señalando las luces que se apreciaban en el segundo piso de la casa.

- Mejor espérame aquí… no sé como se va a tomar mi presencia aquí –dijo Annia mientras subía escaleras arriba.

Al llegar a la segunda planta vio que había una habitación iluminada y que había gente dentro. Se asomo con cuidado para no ser descubierta y vio a Hermione sentada en la cama y a una chica pelirroja, a quien identifico como Ginny, sentada en un sillón cercano conversando con su sobrina.

- Mione ¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto? Puede ser muy doloroso para ti –dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga.

- Lo sé Gin pero creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a saber quienes son mis verdaderos padres y porque me abandonaron –dijo Hermione mientras leía unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

Annia al escuchar estas palabras compendio de inmediato la huida de Hermione. Se había enterado de que era adoptada y para no hacer sentir mal a sus padres decidió simular que estaba en otro lado para poder buscar información de sus verdaderos padres.

- Oye. Deberías escribirles a tus padres, deben estar preocupados –dijo Hermione a Ginny.

- Sí, tienes razón… no queremos que se aparezcan por tu casa y se enteren de que les mentimos –dijo Ginny tomando una pluma y un pergamino que habían en una mesa cercana.

Annia decidió bajar para decirle a Sirius lo que había descubierto. Cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras una mano la detiene e le tapa la boca haciéndola callar.

- Tranquila, soy yo –dijo Sirius metiéndola en un armario que se encontraba en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? –Pregunto Annia.

- Alguien entro a la casa –dijo Sirius indicándole que guardara silencio para que pudiera escuchar los pasos.

Annia sin entender mucho guardo silencio y notó que varios pasos sonaban en las escaleras pero eran muy sutiles, casi imperceptibles.

- ¿Quiénes son? –Pregunto en un susurro Annia.

- Son mortífagos –dijo Sirius diciéndole que mirara por un pequeño agujero que había en la puerta del armario para que viera a los encapuchados acercarse a la habitación de las chicas.

- Tenemos que ayudarlas –dijo Annia sacando su varita.

- Espera… dejemos que se acerquen y los atacamos por la espalda –dijo Sirius silenciosamente.

- Pero pueden ser varios –dijo Annia.

- Tranquila, me cercioré de que eran solo dos –dijo Sirius mientras vigilaba que los mortífagos pasaran directo a la habitación de las chicas.

Los mortífagos pasaron y Annia y Sirius salieron sigilosamente tras ellos para atraparlos en el momento que intentaran atacar a las chicas. Los encapuchados estaban esperando fuera de la puerta de la habitación donde esperaban las chicas cuando uno de los dos indico que era hora de entrar.

Al hacerlo comenzaron a lanzar hechizos y los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

- No se te ocurra tomar la varita sangre sucia –dijo uno de los mortífagos a Hermione quien estaba por tomar su varita que estaba sobre una mesa.

- Levántense –dijo el otro encapuchado que apuntaba a Ginny.

- Expelliarmus –gritaron Annia y Sirius a sus espaldas, desarmando a los dos mortífagos.

- Sirius –dijo Hermione acercándoos al lado pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de Annia -¿Annia? –Pregunto sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sorpresa –dijo Annia tímidamente esperando cualquier reacción de parte de Hermione menos que ella se lanzara a sus brazos.

- Salgan de aquí. Yo me encargo –dijo Sirius haciendo salir a Ginny de la habitación.

Las tres bajaron a la planta baja bastante asustadas e especial Hermione y Ginny.

Se sentaron en el sillón para poder calmar un pocolos latidos de su corazón que a esas alturas estaban bastante acelerados.

- Nunca me dijiste que tenías una tía bruja Hermione –dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio.

- Bueno es que… espera un momento… ¿Bruja?... Annia explícame que demonios esta pasando aquí –dijo Hermione mirando a su tía severamente.

- Bueno Hermione… creo que tenemos muchas cosas que conversar –dijo Annia colocándose de pie al igual que Hermione…

Continuara…

_Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado a todos y ahora me dedico a contestar reviews._

_**Mhia: **jaja, gracias mi ñiña, pero promete que aunque lo hayas leido no diras nada, hay que mantener la tencion en todo momento jaja, prometo que pronto la historia a la altura de lo que llevo en fanautores, tambien apovecha de decirme donde pusiste tu ff porquelo buque pero nopude encontrarlo. bueno besotes que estes bien y nos leemos en el msn._

_**EneriLupin: **Que bueno que te gustara el ff , gracias por los alagos y espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos y que estes bien_

_Bueno, ahora si me voy, chicos y chicas, dejen reviews que no les custa nada, solo toenes que apretar el "GO" que esta aqui abajito vale? kiss para todos y feliz navidad_


	3. ¡Hayel amor!

_**Capítulo 3¡Hay… el amor!**_

**_Por: konnytagranger_**

- Veras Hermione, cuando me fui del país no sabía que eras una bruja –dijo Annia acercándose a Hermione –Ya cuando lo supe tu te habías ido a Hogwarts y tu madre me pidió que no te dijera nada.

- ¿Por qué mama te pediría eso? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Porque no quería que me acercara mucho ti –dijo Annia –Tenia miedo de que terminara por reemplazarla.

- Pero si siempre has estado antes que ella –dijo Hermione con rencor –desde que supo que era una bruja se mostró reacia a aceptarlo y sinceramente nunca creí que fuera porque no creyera en la magia sino que tenia miedo de que le abandonara.

- Vez… esa es una gran razón –dijo Annia intentando defender a su hermana.

- Pero es ella la que me ha alejado –dijo Hermione mirando a Annia –Cuando tu te fuiste les dije que los notaba muy alejados y que necesitaba su apoyo y fue ahí cuando me acompañaron al callejón diagon, cuando estaba en segundo, pero después de eso todo volvió a ser igual.

- Hermione, debes entender que si yo no estuve contigo fue porque tenía cosas muy importantes que solucionar –dijo Annia bastante triste por las cosas que le contaba su sobrina.

- No te voy a echar en cara que te hayas ido, puedo entender que tienes una vida que resolver, además yo no soy tu responsabilidad –dijo Hermione con unas lágrimas atrapadas en sus ojos –lo único que te reprocho es que no me hayas dicho que era una bruja cuando tu sabías que yo lo era.

- Ya te dije, tu madre me lo pidió –dijo Annia.

- Sinceramente esa no es excusa para mi… muchas veces desobedecimos a mis padres y nunca se dieron cuanta –dijo Hermione acercándose a Annia –Pero de verdad eso ya no importa… solo me importa que estés aquí conmigo nuevamente.

- Por supuesto que voy a estar Hermione –dijo Annia abrazando a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas –Ya nunca más nos separemos.

- Eso espero –dijo Hermione correspondiéndole el abrazo –espera un minuto… ¿De donde conoces a Sirius¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? O más bien ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- Demasiadas preguntas para su primer encuentro –dijo Sirius apareciendo por las escaleras.

- ¿Dónde los dejaste? –Pregunto Annia preocupada.

- Los fui a dejar al ministerio –dijo Sirius sentándose en una de los sillones –eres bastante inteligente Hermione, nunca se nos hubiera ocurrido buscarte aquí.

- Mm… eso nos lleva a la misma pregunta ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí? –Pregunto Hermione mirando a Annia y a Sirius.

- Bueno, hechice a la lechuza para saber tu paradero –dijo Annia con tranquilidad.

- Bastante ingenioso –dijo Ginny desde el sillón.

- Creo que debemos irnos –dijo Sirius colocándose de pie.

- Esta bien, que tengan buen viaje –dijo Ginny acomodándose en el sillón.

- Pero que dices si ustedes van con nosotros –dijo Annia mirando a Hermione y después a Ginny.

- No Annia, no me voy a ir con mis padres –dijo Hermione separándose de ella.

- Hermione o te vienes conmigo o mandare a tus padres para que vengan por ti –dijo Annia seriamente.

- Si mandas a mis padres voy a desaparecerme y no habrá lechuza que me encuentro jamás –dijo Hermione con el mismo tono que Annia.

Annia al escuchar estas palabras supo que su sobrina hablaba muy en serio así que decidió ocupar otra técnica.

- Hermione tus padres están preocupados por ti quieren saber donde estas –dijo Annia para intentar conmoverla pero al parecer esos trucos con ella no funcionaban.

- Pues ese es tu problema porque con la información que yo les daba estaban bastante conformes… así que ahora tú veras como te las arreglas para decirles que estoy bien pero que no quiero volver a casa –dijo Hermione sentándose en el sillón al lado de Ginny.

- Esta bien pero tendrás que venirte conmigo –dijo Annia.

- Está bien pero mis padres no deben saber donde estamos –dijo Hermione extendiendo la mano para sellar el trato.

- Trato hecho –dijo Annia volviendo su mirada a Sirius –Quédate con ellas y evita que se escapen.

- Claro general –dijo Sirius encuadrándose frente a Annia haciendo que esta rodara los ojos antes de que se acercara a la chimenea y Sirius le lanzara un beso.

- ¿Cómo conoces a Annia? –Pregunto Hermione al ver como Annia ya se había ido.

- Fui a Hogwarts con ella –dijo Sirius con tranquilidad.

- ¿Ustedes tuvieron algo? –Pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.

- Mm... Fuimos novios por un tiempo –dijo Sirius sentándose en el sillón -¿Por qué tanta pregunta?

- Debo cuidar a mi tía –dijo Hermione con seriedad.

- No te preocupes... ella esta bien conmigo –dijo Sirius mirándola a los ojos.

- Más te vale –dijo Hermione en voz baja para que solo ella se escuchara pero Sirius tenía un oído muy agudo y pudo entender a la perfección lo que dijo Hermione pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Pasaron unos minutos y Annia volvió de la casa de los padres de Hermione con bastante cara de enfado.

- Ya –dijo secamente al traspasar la chimenea.

- ¿Qué te dijeron? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Que te llevara de inmediato de vuelta pero les dije que no querías volver y que necesitabas estar sola y tu madre comenzó a culparme como siempre de que te alejo de su lado y esas cosas –dijo Annia bastante enojada.

- Tranquila... yo hablare con ella después –dijo Hermione colocándose las manos en los bolsillos.

- Bien... creo que debemos irnos de una vez mira que Ron y Harry deben estar bastante preocupados –dijo Sirius colocándose de pie.

- ¿Ron sabe que estoy aquí? –Pregunto Ginny asustada.

- Si... lo mande a tu casa y le advertí que no dijera nada –dijo Annia para calmar a Ginny.

- No servirá de nada... Ron es un bocón, le dirá a mi madre que le mentí y me castigaran por el resto de mi vida –dijo Ginny apenada.

- Eso te pasa por seguirme... te advertí que podía cuidarme perfectamente sola –dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a caminar escaleras arriba seguida de Ginny quien no paraba de protestar.

- ¿Te preguntaron algo sobre nosotros? –Pregunto Annia de inmediato al estar solos.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Pregunto Sirius sorprendido.

- Conozco a Hermione al revés y al derecho... sé perfectamente que va a comenzar a hacer preguntas hasta llegar a la verdad –dijo Annia con una sonrisa melancólica.

- ¿Vas a decirle la verdad? –Preguntó Sirius.

- Será mejor que se entere por mi boca que por la de los demás... además necesito que ella sepa lo de nuestra hija –dijo Annia mirando a Sirius.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque ella es muy especial para mi y odio guardarle secretos... además necesito explicarle tantos años de ausencia –dijo Annia mientras veía como las chicas bajaban con sus cosas y cambiaba el tema rápidamente -¿De verdad podemos ir a tu casa Sirius?

- Claro... no te preocupes que Remus y en especial Harry estarán encantados de recibirlas –dijo Sirius siguiendo la corriente.

- Pues bien... vámonos –dijo Hermione con cara de resignación.

- Sí... vamos para que me crucifiquen de una vez –dijo Ginny.

- Ginny no le diremos nada a tu madre –dijo Sirius.

- Pero el hecho de llegar de improvisa a casa la hará sospechar y terminara sabiendo la verdad –dijo Ginny.

- Pues si las cosas están así... será mejor que te quedes en mi casa también y así no tendrás problemas con tus padres –dijo Sirius haciendo iluminar el rostro de Ginny.

- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto Ginny con ilusión.

- Claro... hablare con Ron para que no diga nada y así no tendrás problemas –dijo Sirius caminando hasta la chimenea –Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.

- Sí... será lo mejor –dijo Annia caminando tras Sirius.

- Ustedes ya saben donde es así que no tendremos problemas –dijo Sirius desapareciendo por la chimenea seguido por las tres chicas.

Al llegar a la casa Black no encontraron a nadie en la cocina así que Sirius decidió ir a buscarlos para que saludaran a las invitadas.

- Annia creo que debemos conversar de algunas cosas –dijo Hermione luego de que Sirius saliera de la cocina.

- Lo sé pequeña... tenemos muchas cosas de que conversar –dijo Annia entendiendo perfectamente a que se refería su sobrina.

- Oigan creo que deberíamos limpiar un poco esta cocina porque esta hecha un asco –dijo Ginny mirando el alto de losa en el lavaplatos.

- Hombres... son tan flojos que no son capaces de ocupar la magia para limpiar un poco –dijo Annia moviendo su varita para que los platos se lavaran solos.

- Creo que les servirá un poco que nos quedemos un par de días aquí –dijo Hermione mirando detenidamente la cocina.

- ¡Hermione! –Grito Harry antes de entrar a la cocina a toda velocidad.

- ¡Harry! –Grito Hermione saliendo al encuentro de Harry y darle un gran abrazo.

- ¿Donde estabas? Nos tenias preocupados –dijo Harry al separarse un poco de ella.

- Muchas cosas han pasado Harry... pero no te preocupes que tenemos bastante tiempo para ponernos al día –dijo Hermione intentando quitarle importancia al tema.

- ¿Annia? –Pregunto Remus tras Harry –Por dios eres tú.

- Remus –dijo Annia abriendo los brazos para saludar a su amigo de tantos años –No sabes el gusta que me da el verte otra vez.

- Lo mismo digo –dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa,

- Ejem... no me molestaría que alguien viniera a saludarme –dijo Ginny para hacerse notar.

- Lo siento Ginn –dijo Harry saliendo a salir a la pequeña pelirroja.

- Jajajaja –rieron todos al ver la escena.

- Bueno creo que deberíamos cenar porque estoy muerto de hambre –dijo Sirius desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Tu siempre tienes hambre –dijeron Remus, Annia y Harry a la vez provocando las carcajadas de todos los presentes.

- Parece que conocen muy bien a Sirius –dijo Ginny a Hermione en el oído para que solo ella pudiera escuchar.

- Sí… eso es algo que me perturba mucho –dijo Hermione tan bajo que fue imperceptible para Ginny.

- Chicas vayan a dejar sus cosas a la habitaciones que les dirá Harry mientras nosotros preparamos la cena –dijo Remus haciendo que las chicas siguieran a Harry quien parecía estar MUY contento con la llegada de las visitas, en especial por Hermione.

- Estas realmente contento por la llegada de Annia ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Remus a Sirius.

- Es lo que he estado esperando toda mi vida y llega ahora justo cuando me liberaron de todos los cargos y que… -dijo Sirius recordado lo de su hija.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Remus.

- Annia me contó algo que me perturbo muchísimo –dijo Sirius a su amigo.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Remus preocupado.

- Annia… cuando se fue de aquí estaba embarazada –dijo Sirius viendo como los ojos de Remus se abrían desmesuradamente.

- Pero… ¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿Dónde esta? –Pregunto Remus sin entender bien lo que decía.

- Primero no tengo que explicarte el "como", porque creo que ya lo sabes… cuando fue… creo que fue un poco antes de que se fuera y el donde esta… es lo más doloroso… mi madre hizo que se fuera de aquí amenazándola con su familia y después que el bebe nació… hizo que se la llevaran del lado de Annia –dijo Sirius mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas.

- Por dios… no puedo creer que tu madre llegara a tanto –dijo Remus mirando como su amigo se rendía ante las lágrimas –Pero… la bebe no esta… muerta ¿Verdad?

- No… creo que no… eso fue lo que me dijo Annia… pero voy a averiguar que sucedió con ella –dijo Sirius dándose ánimos –voy a encontrarla.

- Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo –dijo Remus posando su mano en el hombro de Sirius.

- ¿esta lista la cena? –Pregunto Harry al entrar a la cocina haciendo que los dos amigos cambiaran rápidamente de semblante.

- Eh… no –dijo Sirius cuando entraban Annia y las chicas.

- Ahí dios… hay cosas que no cambian –dijo Annia colocándose entre Remus y Sirius para mover su varita y hacer que las cosas de la cocina comenzaran a cocinar solas.

- Definitivamente nos hacia falta una mano femenina en esta casa –dijo Remus viendo como a Sirius se le iluminaba la mirada al tener al amor de su vida tan cerca.

- Ejem… yo voy a dar una vuelta –dijo Hermione devolviéndose por la puerta.

- Alto ahí –grito Annia antes de que Hermione desapareciera por completo -¿Dónde vas?

- A dar una vuelta Annia –dijo Hermione con cansancio –Tranquila no voy a desaparecer.

- Si hubiera sido hace un año a tras te creería pero ahora no –dijo Annia seriamente.

- Si quieres yo la acompaño para que te sientas más segura –dijo Harry a Annia.

- ¿De verdad no te molestaría Harry? –Pregunto Annia.

- No, claro que no –dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione.

- Annia no tienes porque hacer esto –dijo Hermione enfadada.

- Vamos Herms… no puede ser tan horroroso salir conmigo ¿o sí? –Pregunto Harry haciendo pucheros.

- Claro que no Harry… no tiene que ver contigo, tiene que ver con la falta de confianza de mi tía –dijo Hermione mirando al chica de ojos verdes.

- Pues bien… entonces vámonos –dijo Harry saliendo con Hermione.

- Harry quiere mucho a Hermione –dijo Annia mirando a Remus y Sirius.

- Más de lo que crees –dijo Sirius significativamente.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Annia mirando a Sirius pero con solo ver la expresión de su rostro lo entendió todo –Con que Harry esta enamorado de Hermione.

- Si pero no digas nada porque Harry esta intentando hacerlo por si mismo –dijo Remus.

- No te preocupes, no diré nada –dijo Annia volviendo a la comida.

- no es justo… siempre me dejan sola –dijo Ginny quejándose.

- ¿Nosotros estamos pintados? –dijo Sirius haciéndose el enfadado.

- Ven acá y ayúdanos a cocinar –dijo Remus haciéndole un lado a Ginny entre él y Annia.

- Ahora me ayudaras a poner orden en esta casa –dijo Annia seriamente haciendo reír a Ginny.

Hermione y Harry caminaban por las cercanías de la casa en completo silencio, cosa que Harry pasados unos minutos no puedo soportar.

- Hermione… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Pregunto Harry temeroso.

- Acabas de hacerme una Harry –dijo Hermione con el mismo tono.

- Pues otra… -dijo Harry bastante nerviosos.

- Claro Harry… no tienes necesidad de preguntar –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa para darle confianza.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa forma de tu casa? –Pregunto Harry.

- Porque necesitaba estar sola –dijo Hermione secamente.

- Perdona que te diga esto pero realmente no te creo mucho –dijo Harry encaminándola hasta un parque –Ginny estaba contigo y eso no es precisamente soledad.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitar que Ginny me siguiera… es mi amiga –dijo Hermione sentándose en un columpio.

- Hermione… somos amigos desde hace años… creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza como para que me digas la verdad –dijo Harry mirando a Hermione a los ojos por primera vez en todo el trayecto.

- Lo sé, pero me es bastante doloroso decirlo –dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.

- Creo que es mucho más sano decir las cosas que guardártelas y que te hagan más daño –dijo Harry sosteniendo su mirada sobre su amiga.

- Mis padres me confesaron algo muy… importante –dijo Hermione alzando la vista al vacío –Me dijeron que yo no era su hija… que me recogieron de un orfanato.

Estas palabras calaron muy hondo en la mente de Harry. Mil cosas comenzaron a dar vueltas por la cabeza de Harry y otras mil preguntas parecieron en ella, pero nada sonaba coherente en eso momento y no tenía palabras para poder ayudarla

- Hermione… no sé que decirte –dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

- No hay mucho que decir –dijo Hermione –Las cosas están así y no hay vuelta atrás… ellos no son mis padres y necesitaba pensar en ello y poder asumirlo de la mejor manera y estando ahí no podría pensar claramente.

- ¿Y a que conclusión llegaste? –Pregunto Harry a su amiga.

- Aun no puedo llegar a una… lo único que se es que me duele mucho el que no me lo hayan dicho antes y me duele… sentirme tan sola y abandonada.

- Hermione… estas siendo muy injusta con tus padres… ellos te criaron… -dijo Harry intentando hacer que su amiga le devolviera la mirada pero era imposible.

- Sé que ellos han intentado hacer lo mejor que pueden pero eso no quita que hubieron unas padres que me abandonaron en un orfanato y se olvidaron de mi –dijo Hermione con los ojos inundados de lágrimas sosteniéndole la mirada a Harry.

- Deberías dar gracias que por lo menos tienes a alguien –dijo Harry dolido.

- Muchas veces he pensado eso mismo… pero sigo llegando a la conclusión de que hubiera preferido que hubieran muerto y saber que lo hicieron por mi, a sentirme abandonada porque ellos no fueron lo suficientemente responsables como para criarme y responder por sus actos –dijo Hermione mientras un mar de lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- Lo sé Hermione… eso es sin duda mucho más doloroso pero creo que estas desechando todo el esfuerzo que hicieron tus padres por ti… te tomaron de ese orfanato y te criaron como su hija –dijo Harry tomando la ano de su amiga.

- Hasta el momento en que se enteraron de que era una bruja –dijo Hermione soltándose de Harry para ponerse de pie y ponerse a caminar por el parque.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Preguntó Harry sin entender.

- Mi madre era de una forma hasta antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts y luego de eso fue totalmente diferente conmigo, al igual que mi padre –dijo Hermione mirando a Harry con los brazos cruzados –Mis padres comenzaron a refugiarse en su trabajo y a comenzaron a dejarme de lado.

- Pero eso es entendible –dijo Harry –Era un mundo completamente nuevo para ellos.

- Sabes lo más gracioso Harry… es que creo que ellos ya conocían el mundo de la magia antes… o por lo menos mi madre, porque fue ella la menos sorprendida ante la noticia… es más, yo diría que estaba decepcionada –dijo Hermione con un sonrisa irónica –Como si otra vez le fuera a suceder lo mismo.

- Pero eso no es posible… -dijo Harry pero Hermione no lo dejo terminar.

- Si es posible porque Annia en bruja… probablemente pensó que sería una catástrofe como según ella fue la estancia de mi tía en la casa en su niñez –dijo Hermione –fue por eso que tal vez odiaba que Annia y yo tuviéramos tanta complicidad.

- Pues eso puede cambiar un poco las cosas –dijo Harry entendiendo en parte la postura de Hermione.

- Sí pero eso nunca quitara el hecho de que ellos me recogieron… por eso siempre les estaré eternamente agradecida –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa melancólica –Pero al pensar en eso inmediatamente se me vienen a la cabeza un par de rostros sin forma que quisiera conocer y reclamarles por haberme abandonado pero a la vez se viene un terror a lo que ellos pudieran decirme que todas las fuerzas se me van.

- Creo que deberías buscarlos y hablar con ellos –dijo Harry ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Hermione –Necesitas sanar ese dolor que tienes dentro y la única forma es hablando con ellos.

- Lo sé pero no tengo idea de cómo empezar –dijo Hermione desesperándose.

- Primero debes empezar por la única vía de información que tienes… tus padres –dijo Harry acercándose a ella para poder abrazarla.

- Gracias Harry –dijo Hermione enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Harry –No sabes lo que necesitaba un abrazo de un amigo.

- Sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarte… como tu siempre has estado para mi –dijo Harry aforrándose a su cuerpo con las intenciones de que no acabar jamás, de tenerla de esa forma para siempre y que nadie la apartarla de su lado ni que pudiera tocarla para hacerle daño alguno.

- Debemos volver porque deben estar preocupados –dijo Harry en el oído de Hermione quien no quería separarse de Harry porque podía sentir las intenciones de protegerla y se sentía tan a gusto que su cuerpo y su corazón se negaban a soltarlo.

- No quiero soltarte –dijo Hermione en el pecho de Harry.

- Pues no lo hagas –dijo Harry tomándole entre sus brazos y comenzando el camino de regreso a casa.

Todo el camino lo hicieron en completo silencio. Cada uno estaba fundido en sus propios pensamientos que en el fondo llegaban a lo mismo… no querer separarse jamás el uno del otro.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Harry le pregunto a Hermione si quería volver a la cocina donde escuchaba que estaban todos o si prefería estar e su habitación.

Hermione que no estaba del todo despierta le dijo que quería estar sola por lo que Harry comenzó el camino escaleras arriba. Al llegar a la habitación de Hermione Harry la colocó cuidadosamente en le cama imaginando que estaría dormida pero ella estaba lejos de estarlo.

Al intentar Harry separarla de su cuerpo ella abrió los ojos y los fijo en los verdes de su amigo, que para esos momentos estaba mucho más allá de ser su amigo.

- No te vayas –dijo Hermione a Harry pidiéndole que no se fuera.

- Si no quieres no me iré –dijo Harry acariciando la mejilla de Hermione.

- Eso es lo que quiero –dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Harry haciendo que él se inclinara hasta quedar tendido al lado de ella.

En el momento en que Harry quedo tendido al lado de Hermione ella se acomodo sobre su pecho pero quedando con la vista en el rostro de Harry quien no despegaba la vista de ella.

Al estar en eso contacto visual ambos perdieron completamente la noción del tiempo y se concentraron únicamente en navegan cada uno en la vista y en el alma del otro.

Sin si quiera notarlo comenzaron a acercarse y se hizo más imperiosa la necesidad de tocar su labios. Los centímetros le hacían cada vez más cortos hasta que por fin la distancia que los separaba que reducida a cero.

Al comienzo el contacto fue algo abrupto y sin sentido pero en el momento en que cerraron los ojos sus labios supieron exactamente que hacer y no hubo necesidad de nada más.

Los labios se movían con movimientos coordinados, como si lo hubieran ensayado toda su vida y que en ese momento, como si sus labios encajaran perfectamente y hubieran sido hechos especialmente para que ellos se besaran. Sus lenguas jugueteaban tanto en le boca de uno como en la boca del otro y así se llevaban mientras el resto del cuerpo se unía al espectáculo y comenzaban a acariciarse pero no con caricias de deseo sino con caricias que intentaban demostrarse que estaban ahí… disfrutando de un beso que quizás fuera el más anhelado que haya existido jamás y del que ellos dos eran los únicos he irremplazables protagonistas.

Lamentablemente ni el beso ni el aliento que se entregaban mutuamente les era suficiente para vivir por lo que tuvieron que separarse para poder tomar aire.

Al hacerlo sus ojos volvieron a hacer contacto pero esta vez era diferente… todo era diferente desde ese momento, tenían un pacto secreto entre ambos y sin decirlo estaban seguros de que lo que sentía cada uno era correspondido por el otro y no eran necesarias las palabra. Aunque si era necesaria una… la palabra que sellaría este sentimiento para que jamás nadie pudiera romper este compromiso que se había firmado entre estos chicos que acababan de sobrepasar el umbral de la amistad y se habían transformado en uno.

- Te amo –dijeron los dos a la vez, dejando que las palabras llegaran al corazón del otro y que terminaran ser analizadas por sus propios corazones.

Bueno ¿Que les pareció? ojala que les haya gustado y que me lo reflejen en los Review si?

Les mando un saludotre a todos y que pasen un muy buen año nuevo y si sus deceos para este año aun no se cumplen tengan fe que el año aun no termina... besotes y cuidense.

Konnytagranger


	4. Peticiones ¿Si o no?

Capítulo 4: Peticiones… ¿Si o no?

Eran cerca de las 7:30 de la mañana cuando Annia entró a la cocina con intenciones de preparar el desayuno pero se encontró con que alguien se le había adelantado en madrugar aunque no estaba preparando el desayuno.

- Hola –dijo Annia acercándose a Hermione, quien estaba sentada sola en medio de la inmensa cocina –Pense que despertarías tarde porque anoche no te escuche llegar.

- Llegamos antes de que terminaran de cenar pero la verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre –dijo Hermione mientras no levantaba ña cabeza del vaso de agua que tenía en la mano.

- Me imagino... las cosas que te pasaron ayer son como para quitare el apetito a cualquiera –dijo Annia queriendo entablar una conversación amigable.

- Debo pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento de anoche, sé que no fue lo más adecuado pero... –dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista.

- No tienes porque pedirme perdón. Tu sabes que yo también tuve algo de culpa –dijo Annia tomando la mano de su sobrina.

- Lo sé pero me siento mal por como te trate, te has portado muy bien conmigo y yo te pago de esa forma –dijo Hermione esquivando su mirada.

- Me pagas como me lo merezco... por haberte ocultado algo importante de mi vida, cosa que me llevo a alejarme de ti y sin tu saber porque –dijo Annia haciendo que Hermione levantara la mirada.

- No quiero que me digas si no quieres –dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

- Pero yo quiero que tu lo sepas porque eres alguien muy importante para mi –dijo Annia acariciando la mejilla de su sobrina –La razón por la que me fue tiene que ver con Sirius y lo que tuve con él hace años.

- ¿Tuviste una relación con Sirius? –Pregunto Hermione fingiendo no saber.

- No finjas que no sabes porque sé que no es verdad –dijo Annia con una extraña sonrisa.

- Está bien –dijo Hermione con simpleza y soltura.

- Yo estuve saliendo con él desde antes que saliéramos de Hogwarts y lo seguimos haciendo después de que salir –dijo Annia tomando aire –Pero pocos meses después de salir termine mi relación con él.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

- Porque su madre me amenazó con matar a mi familia y eso era algo que yo no podía soportar –dijo Annia mirando esos ojos castaños.

- ¡Por eso te fuiste todos esos años? pero tu sabías que la madre de Sirius estaba muerta y… -dijo Hermione pero la negativa de Annia la hizo callar.

- La cosa no termina ahí. Después de tres años, para navidad, nos encontramos en la casa de Lily a pasar la noche buena. Cuando me iba se ofreció a llevarme y por más que me negué termine con él en la puerta de mi departamento –dijo Annia con una sonrisa melancólica –Me dijo que teníamos que hablar y quedamos en salir. Después de esa salida volvimos a ser pareja nuevamente. Cuando llevábamos cerca de un mes y medio me entere de que estaba esperando un hijo de él.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Sí, estaba esperando un hijo de Sirius, pero nunca alcanzó a enterarse –dijo Annia entristeciendo su mirada –la misma noche en que yo me entere su madre apareció nuevamente en mi casa y seguramente por legeremancia se entero que estaba embarazada y me amenazó con matar a mi hijo, a mi familia y al mismo Sirius si no m iba lo más lejos posible y me alejaba de Sirius pasar siempre.

- Y ¿Qué hiciste? –Pregunto Hermione expectante.

- Me fui –dijo Annia para sorpresa de Hermione –solo le deje a Sirius una nota pidiéndole perdón y desaparecí para que su madre no le hiciera daño a nuestro hijo, pero eso fue en vano. Cuando nació mi hija la madre de Sirius hizo que se le llevaran apenas recién nacida y me la quitaran.

- Pero ¿Dónde esta? –Pregunto Hermione muy sorprendida.

- No lo sé. Eso es lo que llevo averiguando todos estos años –dijo Annia con los ojos inundados en lágrimas –Por eso fue que no volví en muchos años.

- Annia yo… no sé que decirte –dijo Hermione sentada al lado de su tía sosteniéndole las manos con fuerza.

- No hay mucho que decir –dijo Annia secando sus lágrimas.

- ¿Sirius lo sabe? –Pregunto Hermione con temor.

- Sí, sí lo sabe –dijo Annia –se lo dije cuando lo volví a ver en la casa de tus padres, cuando íbamos a buscarte.

- ¿Cómo se lo tomo? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Pensé que me odiaría por siempre pero me abrazó, me dijo que me amaba y que encontraríamos a nuestra hija.

- Pero ella esta… ¿Viva? –Pregunto Hermione con temor.

- Sí, lo esta –dijo Annia con una sonrisa –me dedique a investigar a las personas que se le llevaron y logre averiguar que le dejaron en un orfanato, pero no sé en cual.

- ¿Cuándo nació? –Pregunto Hermione.

- El 10 de Septiembre de 1979 –dijo Annia con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Solo un par de días antes que yo –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Sí –dijo Annia acariciando la mejilla de su sobrina con profunda tristeza.

- No te preocupes Annia. Tu hija estará muy orgullosa de ustedes al enterarse de la clase de padres que tiene –dijo Hermione con los ojos inundados en lágrimas mientras que besaba la frente de Annia sorprendiéndola.

- ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Annia apretando las manos de Hermione entre las suyas.

- No es nada –dijo Hermione secando las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

- Tienes algo en el corazón que te esta doliendo –dijo Annia colocándole una mano en el pecho a Hermione.

- Es solo que… me gustaría que mis padres biológico estuvieran haciendo lo mismo que ustedes por encontrarme –dijo Hermione sin poder aguantar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Hermione, mi niña –dijo Annia con el corazón destrozado al verla de esa manera.

- Quiero encontrarlos y saber las razones por las que me abandonaron –dijo Hermione con cierto rencor –y a veces me encantaría que hubieran sido causas externas a ellos las que los obligaron a abandonarme.

- Eso puede pasar pequeña –dijo Annia –creo que tus padres deben haber tenido motivos muy fuertes para dejar a una niña tan bella como tu.

- gracias -dijo Hermione mirándola a los ojos.

- Deberías hablar con tus padres y decirles que quieres encontrar a tus padres biológicos –dijo Annia secando sus lágrimas.

- ¿Y si no quieren decirme nada? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Pues entonces tendremos que ponernos a investigar nosotros –dijo Annia con una sonrisa.

- Pero ustedes tienen bastante con buscar a su hija –dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

- Hermione. yo voy a estar en todo lo que me necesites sin importar ni mi tiempo ni nada –dijo Annia aferrando sus manos al rostro de Hermione para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Gracias Annia –dijo Hermione aforrándose a su tía como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

- Vaya, creo que las invitadas madrugaron antes que nosotros –dijo Sirius entrando seguido de Remus a la cocina con intenciones de preparar en desayuno.

- Es que teníamos cosas que aclarar –dijo Annia mirando a Hermione para guiñarle un ojo.

- Eso es bueno –dijo Sirius parándose frente a Annia con intenciones de besar su mejilla pero la chica corrió la cara y le planto un buen beso en la boca que sorprendió al merodeador.

- Tranquilo Sirius –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –Annia ya me dijo TODO.

- ¿Todo? –Pregunto Sirius con las cejas alzadas.

- Sí, y solo te pido que la cuides mucho –dijo Hermione levantándose para quedar frente a Sirius.

- Eso dalo por hecho –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que se acentuó más cuando Hermione se colgó de cu cuello y le dio un gran abrazo seguido de un sonoro beso.

- Parece que tienes sobrina –dijo Annia mirándolos divertida.

- Eso parece –dijo Sirius levantándola un par de centímetros del suelo, causando la risa de la chica.

- ¿Por qué tanto abrazo? –Pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido desde la puerta de la cocina.

- No seas celoso –dijo Hermione soltándose de Sirius para ir a besar a Harry en los labios para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

- Oigan ustedes dos –dijo Annia parada al lado de Sirius con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura -¿No tienes nada que contarnos?

- Pues… la verdad es que… -dijo Harry mirando a Hermione algo expectantes.

- No –dijeron los dos al unísono para luego dejar salir un par de carcajadas que fueron seguidas por Remus quien se dedicaba a hacer el desayuno.

- No porque ustedes no me han contado nada de su suyo –dijo Harry seriamente haciéndose el ofendido.

- Pues bien –dijo Annia cambiando un poco el semblante igual que Sirius y Hermione para ponerse un poco más serios.

- Te contaremos todo lo sucedido –dijo Annia indicando a Sirius para que este hablara. Luego de unos quince minutos sin parar Sirius contó toda la historia que Annia le había contado a Hermione.

- WOW eso es increíble –dijo Harry sentando y mirando a Annia y Sirius quienes estaban algo tristes.

- Bueno, hora nos toca a nosotros –dijo Hermione para cambiar a los ánimos tristes que habían aparecido.

- Buena idea –dijo Sirius apoyándose en la mesa para mirar a Hermione y Harry.

- Bueno… -dijo Harry.

- Nosotros… -dijo Hermione.

- Somos… -dijo Harry.

- Novios –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al ver las caras de despistados que tenían los dos adultos frente a ellos al ver la manera tan particular de decirles su relación.

- Felicidades –dijo Remus mientras terminaba de preparar el a esos horas anhelado desayuno.

- Sí, felicidades –dijo Annia levantándose para saludarles.

- Debes cuídame a este chicuelo –dijo Sirius a Hermione.

- Lo estoy cuidando desde hace seis años –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Oigan dejen de hablar de mi –dijo Harry mientras besaba a Annia en la mejilla.

- Cuida a mi niña –dijo Annia en el oído de Harry.

- No te preocupes –dijo Harry en su susurro –la voy a cuidar toda la vida.

- Oigan chicos lamento estropear el momento emotivo pero el desayuno esta servido –dijo Remus sentado a la mesa.

- Vamos a comer –dijeron Harry y Hermione que estaban muertos de hambre.

- ¿Gin aun no despierta? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Parece que se le pegaron las sabanas –dijo Harry mientras devoraba una tostada.

- Hermione ¿Vas a ir a ver a tus padres? –Pregunto Annia mientras bebía una taza de café.

- Sí, no quiero esperar más –dijo Hermione mirando a su tía a los ojos.

- Si quieres te acompaño –dijo Annia.

- Será mejor que no –dijo Hermione con tranquilidad –no están muy buenas las relaciones entre mis padres y tú así que mejor será que vaya sola.

- No vas a ir sola –dijo Harry bebiendo de su café –yo voy a ir contigo.

- Harry no tienes porque hacer –dijo Hermione mirando a su novio.

- Preferiría que Harry fuera contigo, así estaré más tranquila –dijo Annia tomando la mano de Sirius.

- Annia mis padres no van a raptarme –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de agradecimiento ante el gesto de preocupación.

- Lo sé pero es más seguro –dijo Annia.

- Esta bien –dijo Hermione cuando Harry ya había terminado –nos vamos para poder volver pronto.

- Cuídate mucho –dijo Annia dándole un beso a Hermione antes de salir.

- Cuídense chicos –dijo Remus mientras terminaba su desayuno.

- No hagan tonterías –dijo Sirius despidiéndose con la mano de ambos chicos sin levantarse de su silla.

- No puedo creer que viviría para oír a Sirius decirle eso a alguien –dijo Remus mirando a su amigo quien no se inmuto con el comentario.

- Ahora soy un hombre responsable de un chico así que voy a tener que comportarme como se debe –dijo Sirius con solemnidad.

- Ojala mi hermana lo tome bien –dijo Annia sentándose al lado de Sirius.

- Tranquila Ann, ellos no van a negarle eso a su hija –dijo Sirius aferrando su mano a la de él.

- Además va con Harry –dijo Remus.

- Es como ver a James cuando estaba con Lily –dijo Annia con voz melancólica.

- Con la diferencia que no es con una pelirroja sino con una castaña muy linda –dijo Sirius besando la sien de Annia –igual que su tía.

- Hola –dijo Ginny entrando con los pies arrastras hasta sentarse en la mesa.

- Que cara tienes Gin –dijo Annia saludando a la pequeña pelirroja.

- Es que hacia días que no dormía bien –dijo Ginny mientras Remus hacia aparecer una taza de café frente a ella –Cuando estábamos con Hermione en esa casa montábamos guardia parte de la noche para que no apareciera nadie indebido.

- ¿Por qué iba a aparecerse alguien? –Pregunto Annia con ciertas sospechas.

- el día que llegamos ahí nos atacaron un par de mortífagos pero Hermione logro desarmarlos y se fueron –dijo Ginny sin percatarse mucho de las cosas que estaba diciendo y de las reacciones de quienes escuchaban que estaban totalmente atónitos.

- ¿Cómo se les ocurrió quedarse en esa casa después de eso? –dijo Annia muy preocupada.

- No teníamos donde ir –dijo Ginny dándole una mordida a una tostada.

- Hermione me va a oír cuando regrese –dijo Annia recostándose en el respaldo de la silla mirando a alguna parte de la cocina con el seño fruncido.

Harry y Hermione caminaron hasta algunas calles desiertas y llamaron al autobús noctámbulo y se dirigieron a la casa de Hermione.

Como todo viaje en ese autobús fue bastante agitado y luego de un par de remesones llegaron "vivos" a la casa de Hermione. Se bajaron y caminaron hasta el condominio en el cual vivía la chica.

Llegaron a una gran casa blanca con rejas del mismo color y Hermione llamó a la puerta después de pasar como pedro por su casa por la reja.

Demoraron u par de minutos en abrir la puerta. La persona que lo hizo era una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos años quien al ver a Hermione la hizo pasar de inmediato y llamo a los dueños de casa para avisarles de la visita.

- Señor la señorita esta en la sala –dijo la empleada a los padres de Hermione quienes se apresuraron a llegar donde estaba ella.

- Hermione, querida –dijo la señora Granger al entrar a la sala donde estaba –nos tenías muy preocupados.

- Lo siento mamá –dijo Hermione mientras recibía un abrazo de su madre.

- No tenías para que tocar la puerta hija, esta es tu casa –dijo su padre mientras la saludaba de la misma manera que su madre.

- Es que… no quería llegar de esa manera después del susto que les di ayer –dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de Harry quien solamente estuvo parado al lado de ellos mientras se saludaban.

- No tienes porque pedir perdón hija –dijo su madre con una infinita aprensión.

- ¿Quién es el chico? –Pregunto su padre con un poco de celos.

- Ah lo siento, no los eh presentado. Él es Harry papa, mi novio –dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y a sus padre con una sonrisa.

- Gusto en conocerlo señor Granger –dijo Harry saludando de la mano con los padres de la castaña.

- Creo que nos habíamos visto hace un par de años –dijo la madre de Hermione con una gran sonrisa al ver a su hija con ese chico.

- Sí, nos topamos en segundo en el callejón Diágon –dijo Harry con soltura aparente ya que estaba hecho un atado de nervios.

- Oigan yo… este quería hablar con ustedes y explicarles porque me fui de esa manera –dijo Hermione mientras apretaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

- No tienes porque hija –dijo su madre.

- Mamá déjame terminar por favor –dijo Hermione con el mayor respeto posible –Me fui porque necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Las cosas que me dijeron cambiaron mi vida por completo.

- Hija, a nosotros no nos importa que no seas nuestra hija biológica –dijo su padre.

- Lo sé. eso me lo demostraron cuando decidieron adoptarme pero deben entender que para mi, el enterarme de que no soy su hija legitima fue algo que jamás me espere –dijo Hermione –y necesitaba pensar y meditar en todas las cosas.

- ¿A que conclusión llegaste? –Pregunto su padre.

- A que les estoy eternamente agradecida por haberme cuidado como su hija todos estos años y que jamás voy a tener como pagarles –dijo Hermione tomando las manos de sus padres entre las suyas –pero necesito saber quienes son mis padres biológicos.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a los señores Granger, quienes miraron a su hija con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Hija no tienes porque hacer eso –dijo su madre muy desconcertada por las intenciones de su hija.

- Sé que no pero necesito hacer por mi mamá –dijo Hermione –necesito saber las razones que los llevaron a abandonarme y saber si me quisieron alguna vez.

- Pero nosotros te queremos –dijo la madre de Hermione mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- Lo sé pero necesito saber –dijo Hermione ya casi en el mismo estado que su madre –necesito llenar ese vacío de mi pasado que se formo cuando me dijeron que no era su hija.

Las palabras de Hermione daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de sus padres mientras que Hermione buscaba fuerzas para decirles y pedirle la cosa más difícil.

- Necesito su ayuda. Quiero encontrarlos y necesito que me digas lo que saben respecto a mi –dijo Hermione mirando a su padre en especial ya que su madre estaba refugiada en los brazos de su esposo llorando desconsoladamente.

- Hija. Podemos entender las razones por las que quieres encontrarlos, pero no las compartimos –dijo el señor Granger con total calma –Lo siento hija pero no vamos a ayudarte en esa búsqueda.

- Pero… pero ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

- No te vamos a ayudar a causarte el mayor daño que podrías hacerte –dijo su padre con total serenidad cosa que desespero a Hermione.

- Esas no son razones suficientes papá –dijo Hermione.

- Para nosotros tampoco sus suficientes las razones por las que quieres hacerte tremendo daño –dijo la señora Granger mirando a su hija con infinita tristeza.

- Mamá no me digas eso –dijo Hermione.

- ¡Te abandonaron en un orfanato a tu suerte! –gritó la señora Granger duramente causando un tremendo dolor a Hermione quien intento con todas sus fuerzas contener sus lágrimas.

- Esta bien –dijo Hermione levantándose al igual que Harry –si no quieren ayudarme no lo hagan, no puedo obligarlos, pero sepan que con esto que según ustedes es para protegerme, me están causando el mayor daño que podrían haberme causado mis padres biológicos al abandonadme, darme vuelta la espalda en el momento en que yo más los necesitaba.

Esas palabras quedaron en el aire cuando Hermione salio con Harry de la casa dando un fuerte portazo.

- La perdimos –dijo la señora Granger entre los brazos de su esposo mientras sollozaba.

- No te preocupes querida, volverá. Ella nos aseguro que sus padres no la querían ver –dijo el señor Granger con esperanzas –ella volverá con nosotros.

Sirius y Annia estaban tirados en la cama del primero conversando en las muchas cosas que habían pasado, en Harry, en Hermione y… en su hija.

- ¿De verdad crees que la encontremos? –Dijo Annia después de unos largos minutos de silencio.

- Sí amor, no te preocupes, ahora lo vamos a hacer los dos y la vamos a encontrar –dijo Sirius aferrando a Annia a su cuerpo para darle seguridad.

- Ojala Hermione logre convencer a sus padres –dijo Annia –esto es muy importante para ella.

- Si no lo hacen lo haremos nosotros. La ayudaremos a encontrar a sus padres –dijo Sirius para sorpresa de Annia.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Annia.

- A veces me gustaría que mi hija también nos estuviera buscando donde quiera que este y que haya alguien con ella igual como nosotros estamos con Hermione –dijo Sirius –por eso lo hago.

- Eres un sol amor –dijo Annia acurrucándose en su pecho.

Pasaron un par de minutos en ese silencio tan agradable hasta que Sirius rompió el silencio.

- Es increíble que esto este pasando –dijo Sirius sentándose en la cama para mirar a Annia.

- ¿Que cosa? –Pregunto Annia sentada en la cama frente a él.

- El estar contigo, es tener libertad, el tener una hija –dijo Sirius mirando a Annia totalmente enamorado –muchas veces pensé que jamás te volvería a ver y ahora te tengo aquí… frente a mi.

- Me pasa exactamente lo mismo –dijo Annia mirando a Sirius –a veces mi mente me lleva al pasado y pienso en todas las cosas que dejamos y que ahora estamos retomando.

- Sí. Tenemos muchas cosas que retomar –dijo Sirius levantándose de la cama para ir a una cómoda que estaba contra la pared. Sacó algo de ella y se volvió a sentó frente a Annia –Y porque quiero que retomemos las cosas que dejamos pendientes hace 17 años atrás es que quiero pedirte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Annia expectante, mientras que Sirius sacaba una pequeña caja y la abría frente a ella.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –Pregunto Sirius mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Annia al escuchar tan anhelada proposición se quedó mirando los ojos de Sirius sin saber que decir. Todas las veces que se soñó casada con él y teniendo a su hija al lado jamás pensó que podrían volverse realidad algún día.

Sirius estaba expectante a la respuesta de Annia. Pensaba en la primera vez que pensó en proponerle matrimonio. De eso habían pasado 17 largos años y muchas cosas los habían pasado que los hicieron separarse.

- Annia –dijo Sirius para hacerla despertar.

- …Sí… -dijo casi en un susurro –si quiero.

- Hay dios por un momento pensé que te negarías –dijo Sirius mientras aferraba a Annia con fuerza a su cuerpo.

- Como me iba a negar si es lo que más e anhelado desde que me fui de aquí –dijo Annia mientras besaba a su futuro esposo apasionadamente.

- Bien ahora solo tengo que colocarte ese anillo –dijo Sirius mientras sacaba en anillo de la caja y se lo colocaba en el dedo a Annia quien tiritaba nerviosa.

- Esto es un sueño –dijo Annia cuando los dos estuvieron otra vez tirados en la cama y ya más calmados.

- Desde ahora todas las cosas que desees las voy a hacer realidad –dijo Sirius besando la frente de Annia, quien no podía quitar una sonrisa tonta de su rostro.

La puerta sonó dos veces antes de que la voz de Remus se escuchara tras ella.

- Chicos el Dumbledor esta acá y quiere conversar con nosotros –dijo Remus con voz fuerte y clara para que pudieran oírle.

- Bajamos de inmediato –dijo Sirius mientras los dos se levantaban y salían para encontrarse con su viejo director.

Cuando los tres estuvieron abajo y sentados a la mesa con el director este comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Cómo han estado? –Pregunto Dumbledor luego de saludar a Annia a quien no veía desde hace varios años.

- Bien –dijeron los tres adultos.

- Bueno. Chicos vine para hacerles una propuesta –dijo Dumbledor pausadamente cosa que aumento las ansias de los tres –Quiero pedirles que ocupen los puestos de algunos profesores que están vacantes este año.

- ¿Qué puestos? –Pregunto Annia bastante interesada.

- Quiero que Remus y Sirius tomen Defensa y que tú tomen cuidado de criaturas mágicas –dijo el anciano.

- ¿Para que quiere dos profesores de Defensa? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Porque quiero que alguno de los dos tome a los que van a prepararse para los éxtasis, además de que suele ser mucho trabajo para uno solo –dijo el director de Hogwarts mirando a sus tres ex–alumnos.

- Profesor creo que yo… -dijo Remus pero Dumbledor se le adelanto.

- Por extraño que te parezca el consejo te ah admitido como profesor Remus –dijo Dumbledor para sorpresa de los tres –por eso te hago esta proposición a tu, porque has sido el mejor profesor de Defensa que ah pasado en todos estos años y con ayuda de Sirius estoy segura de que los alumnos amaran la materia.

- Pues si es así, yo no tengo problema –dijo Remus mirando al director con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta y luego mirando a Sirius y Annia quienes se miraba las cara sin saber muy bien que decir.

- La verdad es que nos pillas por sorpresa Dumbledor –dijo Sirius mirando al anciano y a Annia.

- No nos mal interpretes, no es que no queramos pero es que… -dijo Annia sin estar segura de decirles sobre su futuro matrimonio así que fue Sirius quien tomo las riendas.

- Lo que sucede es que Annia y yo vamos a casarnos –dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a Dumbledor y a Remus.

- Vaya, gracias por contarle a su amigo –dijo Remus fingiendo enfado.

- No es eso Remus, es que me acaba de proponer patrimonio –dijo Annia a Remus para luego mirar a Dumbledor –Albus no podemos darte una respuesta hora porque no sabemos como lo vamos a hacer ahora.

- Danos unos días para pensar cuando haremos la boda y la próxima semana te respondemos –dijo Sirius al anciano quien estaba muy contento con la noticia de la boda.

- Bueno entonces la próxima semana… -dijo Dumbledor pero un gran portazo proveniente de la entrada lo hizo callar.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Remus mientras todos se levantaban.

- Creo que Hermione llego –dijo Annia saliendo a la sala seguido se Remus, Sirius y Dumbledor.

Al llegar a la entrada vieron subir a Hermione subir las escaleras como un rayo mientras Ginny baja a ver que había sido todo ese ruido y veía pasar a una desconsolada Hermione escaleras arriba.

- ¿Donde es el incendio? –Dijo Ginny al ver la velocidad con que Hermione desaparecía.

- Hermione –dijo Harry entrando unos segundos después bastante agitado, como si hubiera corrido una carrera.

- ¿Qué sucedió Harry? –Pregunto Sirius mirando a su ahijado.

- No nos fue muy bien con los padres de Hermione –dijo el chicos cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Yo voy a hablar con ella –dijo Annia mientras corría escaleras arriba tras su sobrina…

Continuará…

_Hola... aqui estb el capi que mas problemas me ah dado. uf, debo decir que me ah sacado canas verdes jajaja. Bueno espero que les guste y que se vea reflejado en los reviews ok?_

_besos para todos_

_Konnytagranger_


	5. La busqueda

_Hola, volvi despues de una largas esperas de inspiracion... pero bueno... este capi es un poquito mascorto que los demas pero aun creo que les va a gustar asi que ahora... a leer..._

Capítulo 5: La búsqueda

Al llegar a la entrada vieron subir a Hermione subir las escaleras como un rayo mientras Ginny baja a ver que había sido todo ese ruido y veía pasar a una desconsolada Hermione escaleras arriba.

- ¿Dónde es el incendio? –Dijo Ginny al ver la velocidad con que Hermione desaparecía.

- Hermione –dijo Harry entrando unos segundos después bastante agitado, como si hubiera corrido una carrera.

- ¿Qué sucedió Harry? –Pregunto Sirius mirando a su ahijado.

- No nos fue muy bien con los padres de Hermione –dijo el chicos cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Yo voy a hablar con ella –dijo Annia mientras corría escaleras arriba tras su sobrina.

Hermione entro corriendo a su habitación y se echo sobre la cama a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Hermione... –dijo Annia entrando despacio al lugar.

- Me dijeron que no... no me van a ayudar... jamás los voy a encontrar –dijo Hermione mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Mi niña, eso no es cierto –dijo Annia sentándose en la cama para acaricien su cabello –Nosotros estamos contigo y te vamos a ayudar a encontrarlos.

- Ustedes ya tienen suficiente con su hija para ocuparse de esta abandonada.

- Hermione, ya basta –dijo Annia haciendo que Hermione se sentara en la cama –Para nosotros no eres ninguna abandonada ¿Esta clero?

Hermione la miraba a los ojos mientras de los de ella seguían brotando lágrimas.

- Te vamos a ayudar a encontrar a tus padres cueste lo que cueste –dijo Annia tomando el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos.

- Gracias –dijo Hermione dándole un gran abrazo.

- Creo que ya estas mejor –dijo Sirius parado en la puerta junto a Harry quienes las miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Lo lamento –dijo Hermione apenada.

- No te preocupes. Todos tenemos momentos malos –dijo Sirius sentándose al otro lado de la cama.

- Lo importante es que puedas superarlos –dijo Harry mirándola apoyando al final de la cama.

Hermione se limito a mirarlo a los ojos y con ese gesto Harry supo que le estaba dando las gracias.

- Bueno... aprovechando que están los dos aquí, tenemos que darles una noticia importante –dijo Sirius llamando a Harry para que se les uniera.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Harry.

- Pues... –dijo Sirius mirando a Annia para que ella diera la noticia.

- Sirius y yo vamos a casarnos –dijo Annia con una sonrisa de felicidad.

- Felicidades –dijo Hermione antes de saltar a los brazos de Sirius y Harry de Annia.

- Que buena noticia –dijo Harry a Annia mientras la abrazaba.

- Muchísimas felicidades –dijo Hermione haciendo que Sirius cayera de espaldas a la cama con Hermione en el cuello.

- Que felicidad –dijo Annia cuando Hermione se soltó del cuello de Sirius y fue a abrazarla a ella, del mismo modo en que Harry abrazo a Sirius con bastante emoción.

- Te deseo lo mejor del mundo Sirius –dijo Harry abrazando a Sirius con fuerza.

- Gracias Harry... no sabes lo que significa para mi que me des tu apoyo –dijo Sirius.

- Como no voy a apoyarte si eres como mi padre y quiero lo mejor para ti –dijo Harry haciendo que a Sirius se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

- Mi Annia –dijo Hermione aferrando con fuerza a Annia a ella mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- Mi niña, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés conmigo en este momento –dijo Annia separándose de ella para verla a la cara.

- Juramos que estaríamos juntos en los momentos más importantes para nosotras –dijo Hermione besando la frente de Annia –y yo pienso cumplir esa promesa.

- Gracia mi niña –dijo Annia.

- Pero aun nos queda algo –dijo Annia.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Harry.

- Dumbledor nos propuso junto a Remus que tomáramos algunos puestos en Hogwarts –dijo Sirius.

- Eso es genial... así pasaremos mas tiempo juntos –dijo Hermione.

- ¿A ustedes les gustaría que nosotros fuéramos para allá? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Claro que sí –dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Pues asunto arreglado –dijo Annia mirando a Sirius –Cuando venga Dumbledor le diremos la decisión.

- Genial –dijo Hermione bastante contenta por las noticias.

- Oye lo había olvidado. Ron mandó una lechuza pidiendo que lo fueran a ver y que fueran desconsiderados –dijo Annia.

- Bien. Pues tendremos que ir a verlo o nos odiara –dijo Hermione levantándose seguido de Harry -¿Ustedes vienen con nosotros?

- No. Tenemos cosas que hacer –dijo Sirius mirando a Annia.

- Ah –dijo Hermione mirando pícaramente a los dos.

- Bueno, bueno... Basta de miraditas y váyanse de una buena vez –dijo Annia antes de darle tiempo a Hermione que hiciera un comentario.

- PÓRTENSE BIEN –grito Hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Esta niña no cambia –dijo Annia mirando a Sirius.

- ¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Claro –dijo Annia acercándose a él.

- Nos aparecemos en el callejón contiguo al restaurante –dijo Sirius acomodándose la túnica.

- Ok –dijo Annia desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que Sirius con un fuerte "crac"

Aparecieron en un callejón deshabitado y de encaminaron hasta un restaurante que estaba a su lado. Entraron tranquilamente y se fueron a la parte de atrás donde los esperaba un hombre cubierto por la oscuridad impidiéndoles a los demás ocupantes del lugar identificarlo.

- Buenos días señor Black –dijo el hombre levantándose de la silla para saludar a Sirius y después besar la mano de Annia.

- Buenos días señorita... –dijo el hombre esperando dijera su nombre.

- Annia Truddo –dijo Annia con una sonrisa un poco fingida.

- Sentémonos por favor –dijo en hombre tomando su lugar al igual que Sirius y Annia.

- Señor Holkins le pedí esta reunión porque necesito de sus servicios como investigador –dijo Sirius mirando los ojos negros del hombre, que brillaban como los de los gatos.

- Usted me dirá –dijo Holkins con respeto.

- lo que vamos a revelarle es de completa confidencialidad por lo que me gustaría que no se comentara a nadie –dijo Sirius.

- Eso téngalo por seguro señor Black –dijo tomando atención a las palabras de Sirius.

- Necesito encontrar a los padres de mi sobrina –dijo Sirius cosa que sorprendió a Annia ya que no esperaba esa presentación de Hermione –y además necesito encontrar a mí... mi hija.

El hombre prestaba total atención a las palabras dichas por Sirius pero en especial a la parte en que habla de su hija.

- Dígame señor Black. Con respecto a los padres de su sobrina ¿Tiene alguna información acerca de la procedencia de ella? –Pregunto Holkins sacando una libreta y una pluma para anotar.

- Pues... la verdad –dijo Sirius mirando a Annia.

- La trajeron cuando regresaron de su luna de miel pero no se nada más –dijo Annia –Sus padres no nos quisieron dar ningún tipo de información.

- ¿Sus padres son magos o muggles? –Pregunto el hombre.

- Son muggles pero tienes conocimiento de la magia por mi sobrina –dijo Annia.

- ¿Cuales son los nombres de los padres y de su sobrina? –Pregunto Holkins levantando la cabeza para ver a Annia.

- Sus nombres son John y Rachell Granger y mi sobrina se llama Hermione Granger –dijo Annia un poco sorprendida de la actitud del hombre.

- La amiga de Harry Potter –dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a los dos quienes se miraron las caras –No se miren así. Los amigos de Harry Potter se han encargado de hacerse un nombre entre los aurors desde que entraron al ministerio y capturaron a tantos mortifgos, además esa chica es muy inteligente.

- Ahora dígame algo sobre su hija –dijo Holkins a Sirius.

- Es "Nuestra" hija –dijo Sirius señalando a Annia.

- Pues bien ¿Qué saben de su hija? –Dijo mirándolos a ambos.

Annia miro a Sirius y luego le contó toda la historia a Holkins quien no paraba de tomar nota.

- Entonces lo ultimo que sabes es que la dejaron en algún orfanato de Francia –dijo Holkins terminando de anotar –Pues bien, con los nombres que me has dado podré comenzar a investigar un poco más sobre tu hija pero lo de su sobrina va a estar un poco más complicado porque no es mucha la información la que me dan.

- Los papeles de adopción deben tenerlos sus padres pero se negaron a cooperar –dijo Annia.

- Dígame ¿A que lugares fueron de luna de miel? –Pregunto el hombre.

- Por lo que me dijeron a Italia, Francia y España –dijo Annia –pero perfectamente podrían haber ido a otro país a buscarla.

- Puede ser pero tengo ciertos medios para averiguar en concreto a que países fueron –dijo Holkins –Con respecto a su hija solo tengo que conversar con la mujer que usted me dijo y seguramente tendremos el nombre del orfanato.

- Pero no me ah querido decir nada en todos estos años –dijo Annia.

- Créame señorita Truddo, lo que ella hizo es penado por la justicia muggle por lo que un par de amenazas y soltara la legua rápidamente –dijo Holkins mostrando sus dientes blancos.

- Pues bien, quiero que me mantengas informado de todos los pasos y que me avises si necesitas o encuentras algo –dijo Sirius tendiéndole la mano.

- No se preocupe Señor Black, lo mantendré informado de todo –dijo Holkins levantándose y despidiéndose de Annia también. Cuando salió de la oscuridad Annia pudo ver que era un hombre de color y con el cabello rapado. Vestía una camisa negra igual que sus pantalones y antes de salir del lugar se coloco unos anteojos que impedían ver la totalidad de su rostro.

- Ese tipo es muy raro –dijo Annia después de verlo salir.

- Puede ser pero es un experto y nos ayudara a encontrar a nuestra hija y a los padres de Hermione –dijo Sirius levantándose también del lugar para salir e ir a la madriguera donde los esperaban los chicos.

Se aparecieron unos metros de la madriguera y vieron como los chicos jugaban quiddich en sus escobas y a las chicas tiradas en el césped bajo un árbol muertas de la risa.

- Vaya, creo que se la están pasando en grande –dijo Sirius al llegar donde estaban las chicas.

- La verdad es que sí –dijo Ginny.

- ¿No tuviste problemas con tu madre? –Pregunto Annia a la pelirroja.

- La verdad es que mi hermano se quedo calladito y no tuve ningún problema –dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa –A todo esto, mi madre quiere conocerte.

- Pues vamos y aprovechas de darme un vaso de agua –dijo Annia caminando hasta la madriguera.

- ¿Dónde fueron Sirius? –Pregunto Annia como que no quiere la cosa.

- Eres muy curiosa –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Es que quiero saber –dijo Hermione haciendo pucheros.

- Fuimos a hablar con un investigador para poder encontrar a tus padres y a mi hija –dijo Sirius viendo como los ojos de Hermione se abrían como plato.

- ¿Estas… estas hablando en serio? –Pregunto Hermione apoyada en sus rodillas frente a Sirius que estaba sentado apoyado en el árbol.

- Claro que sí Hermione –dijo Sirius antes de que Hermione saltara a su cuello y lo dejara rumbado en el césped, muertos de la risa.

- Oigan, oigan no sean tan cariñosos –dijo Harry parado al lado de los dos que seguir muertos de la risa pero ahora sentados el uno al lado del otro.

- No seas celoso mi niño –dijo Hermione colgándose del cuello de Harry para luego besarlo y quitar cualquier vestigio de enojo.

- Ustedes dos van a terminar cansándome –dijo Ron mientras los miraba resignados.

- Ron no seas así, cuando llegue Luna dejaras de alegar –dijo Hermione besando a Harry nuevamente.

- Hola Sirius –dijo la señora Weasley mientras llegaba donde estaban ellos con una bandeja llena de vasos con jugo de calabaza.

- Hola Molly –dijo Sirius levantándose para saludar.

- Annia es una chica muy simpática –dijo la mujer mirándolo significativamente.

- Sí, la verdad es que mi futura esposa es bastante simpática –dijo Sirius como si nada.

- ¿Futura esposa? –Pregunto Molly muy sorprendida.

- Sí, Annia va a ser mi esposa –dijo Sirius mientras la chica se les acercaba seguida de Ginny.

- Por dios déjenme felicitarlos –dijo Molly abrazando a los novios.

- Gracias Molly –dijo Annia un poco colorada.

- Y ¿Para cuando es la boda? –Pregunto la mujer entregándoles la bandeja a los chicos para que sacaran los vasos.

- La verdad aun no teneos fecha pero debe ser estas vacaciones porque vamos a trabajar en Hogwarts como profesores junto con Remus –dijo Sirius.

- ¿Remus volverá a dar clases? –Pregunto Ron bastante emocionado.

- Sí –dijo Annia divertida al ver la cara del pelirrojo.

- Eso es estupendo –dijo Molly mirando a los novios como estaban tomados de las manos.

- Ustedes lo sabían ¿verdad? –Pregunto Ron a Hermione, Harry y Ginny.

- Sí –dijo Hermione respondiendo por los tres.

- Esto no es justo –dijo Ron levantándose enfadado –ustedes se enteran de las cosas y ni siquiera me cuentan, además de que me tienen aquí abandonado.

- Ron, deja de quejarte, te dije si querías venirte a casa pero no quisiste –dijo Harry.

- Charlie me invito a vero esos dragones en Rumania, no podía decirle que no –dijo Ron excusándose.

- Bien, pues si quieres te vienes ahora con nosotros –dijo Harry.

- Genial –dijo el pelirrojo saliendo hasta la casa –pero tengo que avisarle a Luna para que sepa.

- Pues ve antes que venga por ti hasta acá –dijo Hermione divertida al ver salir a su amigo a toda velocidad.

Ron arregló sus cosas en cosa de minutos para luego salir en dirección a la casa de Sirius donde se quedaron todos.

Las semanas pasaron bastante rápido y luego de darle a Dumbledor la respuesta de que aceptarían los puestos Annia y Sirius se dedicaron a preparar la boda que se llevaría a cabo unos días antes de que volvieran a clases.

Como lo habían planeado los días pasaron volando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el día de la boda llego.

La ceremonia se hizo en la casa de Sirius y fueron muy cosas personas las invitadas, solo los más cercanos.

Los padrinos fueron Remus y su novia Tonks, quienes estuvieron encantados con la idea.

Dumbledor oficio la ceremonia que fue bastante linda, para luego pasar a una cena preparada especialmente por Molly quien estaba encantada con que Sirius sentara cabeza, como decía ella.

No tuvieron luna de miel y que no querían dejar solos a Hermione y Harry más por el asunto de su noviazgo que por el miedo a que les sucediera algo.

Los días volvieron a pasar rápido y ahora el matrimonio Black, Remus y los chicos se preparaban para el que sería su año escolar tanto como docentes para algunos como para estudiantes para otros.

- Desayunes rápido que estamos atrasados –grito Annia a los chicos quienes aun estaban un poco dormidos.

- Aun tenemos tiempo –dijo Ron.

- Si siguen así no lo tendremos así que apresurence –dijo Annia subiendo hasta su habitación para apurar también a Sirius.

Entro a la habitación y vio que Sirius estaba parado frente a una lechuza que ahora emprendía el vuelo y leía una carta.

- ¿De quien es? –Pregunto Annia cerrando la puerta.

- Del Holkins –dijo Sirius girándose.

- ¿Qué dice? –Pregunto Annia con emoción.

- Que tiene información sobre nuestra hija –dijo Sirius mostrando una enorme sonrisa en e rostro –y quiere que nos juntemos cuando nos hayamos instalado en Hogwarts.

- Eso es genial –dijo Annia pero al ver la cara de Sirius cambio un poco de opinión –parece que no estas contento.

- No es eso, pero me dice que sabe quienes la adoptaron y que las cosas se complicaron un poco –dijo Sirius viendo a Annia.

- Esperemos a juntarnos y luego nos deprimimos –dijo Annia acercándose a él –aun no sabemos que tan complejas son las cosas así que no debemos apresurarnos.

- Tienes razón –dijo Sirius abrazando a su esposa pero aun con esa sensación entre angustia y emoción al saber cosas mas concretas sobre su hija, su única hija... hasta ahora...

Continuara...

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Bueno aqui esta, ojala que les haya gustado y si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien ya que si no quieres que lo sig escribiendo solo deben decirlo... lo estoy diciendo de corazon, todos podemos tener fracasos pero me gustaria saber si no les gusta..._

_Ojala me puedan dejar sus opiniones y nos leemos , espero, en el otro capi que debera sali luego de la otra semana porque me voy una semanita fuera de la ciudad asi que... seria para la proxia pero de verdad quiero saber su opinion porque me esoy intentando cabecear para sacar algo de inspiracion para este ff y si no les gusta preferiria saber para ya no hacerlo mas..._

_Bueno, me despido ya que no tengo reviews que responder asi que..._

_Besos a todos, cuidense mucho_

_Se despide su humilde servidara _

_.:Konnyta-granger:._


	6. Papeles y noticias

_Lamentola demora pero aqui estoy otra vez con ustedes... ojala les guste el capitulo..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Capítulo 6: Papeles y noticias.

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde la llegada a Hogwarts y Sirius y Annia no tenían ninguna información sobre Holkins y ya empezaban a impacientares.

- ¿Nada aun? –Pregunto Annia desde el baño mientras terminaba de arreglarse para bajar a desayunar.

- No –dijo Sirius saliendo de la ventana para terminar de colocarse la túnica.

- Esto es desesperante –dijo Annia saliendo del baño para pararse frente a Sirius con las manos en la cintura.

- Annia –dijo Sirius caminando hasta ella para agarrarla de la cintura y acercarla a él –Amor no te desesperes... nadie dijo que la espera iba a ser placentera.

- Pero ya han pasado dos meses desde que llegamos al castillo y no ah contactado con nosotros –dijo Annia.

- Bueno, él tendrá sus motivos, pero te aseguro que cuando menos lo pensemos se contactara con nosotros y podremos saber de nuestra hija –dijo Sirius besando su mejilla para seguir un camino hasta sus labios.

- Ya... ya Sirius –dijo Annia mientras se revolvía divertida en los brazos de su esposo –debemos bajar a desayunar.

- Ahora te recordaste de desayunar verdad –dijo Sirius separándose un poco de ella –esta bien pero después no podrás detener nada.

- Sabes que nuca lo hago –dijo Annia con una mirada pícara mientras salían de su habitación con dirección al gran comedor.

En el gran comedor era todo un escándalo. La gran mayoría de los alumnos estaban desayunando y las voces de todos se escuchaban por todas partes.

- Ustedes dos no van a cambiar –dijo Hermione mientras caminaba entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw para poder

- Vamos Hermione, danos la tarea de pociones o Snape nos va a reprobar –dijo Ron corriendo tras de su amiga –además ten en cuenta que tu novio tampoco la hizo.

- Sí mi niña, no vas a dejar que me reprueben o si? –Pregunto Harry ejerciendo presión.

- Lo siento amor, pero aunque te ame con todo mi corazón no telo voy a dar porque cuando tuvieron tiempo de hacerlos se fueron a jugar y voy no pienso fomentarles la irresponsabilidad –dijo Hermione zanjando el tema para sentarse a desayunar.

- Pero... –intento disuadirla Ron.

- Pero nada, es mi ultima palabra y ya siéntense a desayunar porque aunque se desmayen de fatiga no les voy a dar la tarea -–dijo Hermione sin inmutarse por las quejas de su amigo y novio quienes se sentaron uno a cada lado de ella.

- ¿Vas a dejar que nos reprueben? –Pregunto Harry haciendo pucheros.

- Harry deja ya eso, no les voy a dar la tarea, además no exageren que aun no termina el semestre y tienen tiempo de repuntar otra vez -–ijo Hermione sin tomar atención a los pucheros de su novio.

- Pero Snape nos tiene entre ceja y ceja y cualquier cosa va a ser motivo para que nos reviente –dijo Ron.

- Eso debieron pensarlo antes de ponerse a jugar en vez de hacer los deberes que es como debería ser –dijo Hermione.

- Hermione pero es que tú pasas todo el día estudiando –dijo Ron quejándose.

- Eso no es cierto Ron... yo solo cumplo con mis obligaciones y cuando termino con ellas puedo dedicarme a divertirme pero mientras no las termine no lo hago y eso se llama RESPONSABILIDAD –dijo Hermione recalcando cada letra.

- Pero entonces ayúdanos ahora, tenemos una hora libre y podemos hacer la tarea –dijo Harry con las manos juntas en forma de suplica.

Hermione lo quedo mirando para luego volver a ver a Ron quien estaba en la misma posición que su amigo.

- Esta bien, pero les advierto que esta es la ultima vez que les ayudo a hacer la tarea a ultima hora. Para la próxima tendrán que hacer os deberes cuando se debe –dijo Hermione apuntándolos con el dedo.

- Gracias –dijo Ron tomando el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos para darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que Harry repitió con la diferencia que su beso fue en los labios.

- Basta, déjense de besos y desayunen de una vez porque tenemos mucho trabajo aun –dijo Hermione bebiendo un baso de leche.

- Mira a ese trío –dijo Annia mirando a Hermione, Harry y Ron.

- Apuesto lo que sea a que le estaban pidiendo la tarea a Hermione –dijo Sirius devorando una tostada.

- No me extrañaría nada –dijo Annia mirando a Sirius –ustedes don siempre le pedían la tarea a Remus o Lily.

- Nunca nos gustaron las tareas pero en clases éramos los mejores –dijo Sirius defendiéndose.

- Cuando no estaban haciendo bromas, ósea nunca –dijo Annia para picar a su esposo cosa que logro ya que este se levanto haciéndose el ofendido en el momento es que gran parte de los estudiantes se estaba levantando incluido el trío de oro.

- Sirius –dijo Annia para levantarse tras él.

Sirius bajo de la tarima donde estaba la mesa de los profesores y se dirigió al trío que estaba conversando.

- Hola chicos –dijo Sirius saludando a su ahijado y sus amigos.

- Hola Sirius –dijeron los chicos.

- Sirius –dijo Annia llegando tras él -¿No me digas que te enojaste por eso?

- Disculpen chicos pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer –dijo Sirius esquivando olímpicamente a su esposa.

- Sirius... Sirius –dijo Annia bastante sorprendida al ver que Sirius se iba.

- ¿Qué sucedió Annia? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Hizo un comentario a modo de broma y se enfado –dijo Annia encogiéndose de hombros.

- Se le quitara no te preocupes –dijo Harry.

- Bueno Ann, nosotros tenemos que irnos a la biblioteca porque algunas personas tienes que hacer una tarea atrasada –dijo Hermione despidiéndose de su tía para arrastrar a Harry y Ron hasta la biblioteca.

Annia los vio desaparecer por la puerta divertida al ver la forma que tenían de tratarse, cosa que le hizo recordar a sus años de escuela, pero se despabiló rápidamente y se fue a buscar a Sirius ara reconciliarse con él.

Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando Filch se le cruzo por el camino.

- Profesora Black –dijo Filch para llamar su atención –le llegó este mensaje sellado.

- Gracias –dijo Annia recibiendo el pergamino sin tomarle mayor importancia a su contenido pero unos metros mas adelante se percato de la posibilidad de que fuera de Holkins y se puso a correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta la habitación donde se suponía estaba Sirius.

- SIRIUS –grito Annia al entrar a su habitación. Fue corriendo al baño donde escucho a alguien –SIRIUS SAL.

Sirius salió sin prestarle mucha atención a Annia.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Sirius sin muchos ánimos.

- Llegó un mensaje –dijo Annia mostrando el pergamino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ábrelo –dijo Sirius despertando de ese transe de aburrimiento por el que pasaba para pasar a uno de total euforia.

Annia lo abrió con un golpe de varita y sin más preámbulos lo leyó en voz alta.

Señores Black:

Primero que todo expresarles mis felicitaciones por su matrimonio y desearles lo mejor para su nueva vida.

Por otro lado quiero informarles que estoy en condiciones de darles un informe sobre el asunto por el cual solicitaron mis servicios, por lo que les rogaría nos pudiéramos juntar esta noche en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, a las 11:30 en las tres escobas para poder conversar.

Se despide

Detective Holkins

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Annia mirando a su esposo a los ojos –por fin vamos a saber algo concreto.

- Merlín –dijo Sirius abrazando con fuerzas a su esposa.

- ¿Crees que debamos decirle algo a Hermione? –Pregunto Annia.

- Creo que no sería conveniente por lo menos hasta que conversemos con él –dijo Sirius –No seria bueno formarle falsas expectativas al respecto.

- Sí tienes razón –dijo Annia comenzando a mover las manos de manera nerviosa –Esta noche.

- Oye tienes que tranquilizarte o no vas a poder soportar todo el día –dijo Sirius acercándose a ella para abrazarla por la espalda.

- ¿Tu no estabas enfadado conmigo? –Pregunto Annia mientras sentía como Sirius besaba su cuello.

- Estaba –dijo Sirius sacando la cabeza del cuelo de su esposa para luego volver a su labor.

- Eres fácil de convencer –dijo Annia para picarlo.

- Contigo todo es fácil –dijo Sirius sin levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Debo tomarlo como un halago? –Pregunto Annia separándose de él para encararlo.

- Mmm Puede ser –dijo Sirius tomándola por la cintura para tirarla a la cama.

- Jajajajaja... no basta –dijo Annia entre risas mientras Sirius e hacia cosquillas y dejaba que los minutos pasaran entre caricias y besos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en una mesa apartada del bullicio que armaban algunos alumnos que estaban también en horas libres.

Los dos chicos estaban casi tirados en la mesa, agotados de tanto escribir y con las neuronas casi fuera de servicio.

- Vamos chicos solo queda un centímetro del pergamino y terminan –dijo Hermione animándolos a tomar las plumas.

- Eso lo dices porque tú solo lanzas ideas y lees ese libro gordo y feo –dijo Ron levantando la cabeza para luego volver a dejarla caer.

- No me provoques Ronald, mira que esto solo lo hago porque ustedes me lo pidieron –dijo Hermione comenzando a enfadarse –además este no es problema mío porque ustedes fueron los irresponsables.

- Ya no peleen –dijo Harry levantando la cabeza y tomando la pluma para terminar con ese maldito centímetro –Vamos Ron, solo nos queda ese centímetro y terminamos.

- Esta bien –dijo Ron con desanimo para terminar –Ahora que.

- Ahora hagan una conclusión sobre lo que escribieron y así terminan –dijo Hermione como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

- ¿Cómo? –Preguntaron ambos chicos.

- Léanlo –dijo Hermione como diciéndoles "es obvio".

- Hermione no –dijo Ron desesperado. Hermione miro a los dos chicos y entorno los ojos resignada a que esos dos no tendrían remedio.

- Ustedes van a terminar matándome –dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba bien y tomaba un par de libros y es echaba una mirada –Les voy a hacer un resumen y ustedes escribirán lo que hayan entendido, así que préstenme atención miren que no voy a repetirlo ¿Esta claro?

Así estuvieron unos minutos mas mientras Hermione les resumía la materia y ellos terminaban las conclusiones y daban por terminado el trabajo.

Al terminar apenas tenían cinco minutos para correr a la torre, recoger sus libros y bajar a toda velocidad a las mazmorras.

Al llegar estaba pasado el último Slytherin y alcanzaron a colocarse en la fila antes que Snape notara que habían llegado tarde por lo que este no les resto ningún punto por lo menos en un principio.

- Quiero que me dejen sus trabajos sobre la mesa y que se paren frente a sus calderos y comiencen con la poción –dijo Snape mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia la pizarra y con unos toques de varitas hacia aparecer los ingredientes y la preparación de la poción.

Hermione, Harry y Ron fueron los últimos en poner sus trabajos por lo que fueron los primeros en la cima de pergaminos que se levantaba en la mesa de Snape.

- Vaya... es todo un logro que el señor Potter y el señor Weasley hayan recordado hacer mi tarea –dijo Snape echándoles un vistazo a los trabajos a grandes rasgos –Ahora veremos si tiene alguna coherencia las palabras que hayan puesto.

Este último comentario fue tomado con bastante gracia por los alumnos de Slytherins quienes estallaron en carcajadas que fueron calladas por la mirada severa de Snape, mientras que Harry y Ron apretaban los puños por no saltarles a golpes a las serpientes y a su "querido" profesor.

La clase paso sin mayores contratiempos. Snape le descontó 10 puntos a Ron por no estar moliendo mal las hierbas y a Harry por mirar a su compañero que lo estaba haciendo mal y no darse cuenta de ello. A Neville por haber herrado los ingredientes nuevamente y a Hermione por responder una pregunta sin que él se lo autorizara.

Haciendo cuentas el marcador fue negativo con una baja de menos 40 puntos para la casa de Gryffindor cosa que era opuesta a las serpientes quienes ganaron 20 para su casa.

Cuando las dos horas de pociones terminaron los alumnos de Gryffindor salieron de inmediato para alejarse del lugar que según ellos olía a favoritismo.

Llegaron a la torre para bajar a almorzar y prepararse para otra hora libre mientras esperaban la clase de DCAO y de Transformaciones.

Cuando terminaron de cenar vieron que Sirius y Annia no estaban cenando pero realmente no se preocuparon ya que continuamente se quedaban en su habitación

Pasaron sus dos ultimas clases del día y todos bastante agotados se dirigieron a la torre dispuestos a descansar y preparar les deberes que les habían dado durante el día.

Los chicos no fueron la excepción por lo que se dirigieron a la torre para dejar sus cosas para luego salir al despacho que compartían Sirius, Annia y Remus quienes a pesar de tener habitaciones en lugares diferentes de una misma torre, tenían una sala común entre los tres que les servia de despacho para recibir a los alumnos mediante cita previa para que no se toparan todos en una misma hora.

Llegaron a la puerta y tocaron tres veces como era costumbre. A los pocos segundos Remus aprecio por la puerta con una gran sonrisa al verlos y luego haciéndolos pasar.

- Hola chicos –dijo Remus haciéndose a un lado –Gusto de tenerlos nuevamente por aquí.

- Hora Remus –Saludaron los tres chicos a medida que iban entrando.

- ¿Cómo has estado? –Pregunto Hermione cuando los tres estuvieron sentados.

- Bien –dijo Remus dejando unos pergaminos que tenia en su mano sobre la esa –un poco cansado por la pronta luna llena pero nada grave.

- ¿Has visto a Sirius y Annia? –Pregunto Harry.

- Acaban de llegar. Deben de estar duchándose para bajar a cenar mas rato –dijo Remus sentándose frente a ellos –No abran a decirnos que se metieron en problemas otra vez ¿verdad?

- No tranquilo –dijo Hermione –solo veníamos a saludarlos y a saber como estaban porque en la mañana parecía como si hubieran peleado.

- Ah no te preocupes, cuando llegaron no estaban para nada enojados –dijo Remus recostándose en e sillón.

- ¿De quien hablan? –Pregunto Sirius saliendo de una de las puertas mas alejadas.

- De ustedes y de su aparente pelea esta mañana –dijo Remus.

- Ah eso... fue una tontería no se preocupen –dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de su amigo –No se abran metido en problemas otra vez ¿verdad?

- No –dijeron los chicos con voz cansina.

- Solo veníamos a saber como estaban –dijo Ron.

- Y como ya vemos que estaba bien nos vamos –dijo Harry levantándose.

- ¿Por qué nos vamos si acabamos de llegar? –Pregunto Ron

- Porque deben de estar cansados y querrán descansar –dijo Harry entre dientes.

- Oye espérate ahí Potter –dijo Sirius levantándose con mirada sospechosa mientras Remus los miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en una cara divertida -¿qué están planeando?

- Nada –dijo Hermione quien estaba algo extrañada de la actitud de Harry.

- Hola chicos –dijo Annia saliendo de la misma habitación que Sirius, con el cabello mojado y una túnica negra ajustada.

- Hola Ann –dijo Hermione saliendo de entre Ron y Harry para saludar a su tía.

- ¿Qué hacen por aquí? –Pregunto Annia luego de colocarse el lado de Sirius.

- Veníamos a verlos pero ya nos vamos –dijo Harry tomando la mano de Hermione para arrastrarla a la puerta.

- ¿Qué les sucede? –Pregunto Annia a Sirius.

- Creo que están tramando algo –dijo Sirius en voz baja para luego girarse para ver a los chicos antes que salieran –No se les ocurra meterse en problemas.

- Si –dijo Harry luego de sacar a su amigo y su novia del lugar.

- ¿Qué te sucede Harry? –Pregunto Hermione extrañada.

- Sí amigo ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Ron.

- Solo quería saber que estaban haciendo –dijo Harry mirando para ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie –Para que no sospecharan de nuestra excursión a Hogsmeade esta noche.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida a diferencia de Ron quien parecía haber recordado -¿A qué van a ir al pueblo?

- VAMOS a ir al pueblo –le corrigió Harry –Tu tienes que venir con nosotros porque eres una pieza importante en esto.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Vamos a ver si podemos juntar a Remus y Tonks –dijo Ron.

- ¿Esta noche? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Sí –dijo Harry con autosuficiencia.

- Remus no tenía intenciones de salir esta noche chicos –dijo Hermione con las cejas alzadas.

- Pero lo tendrá cuando reciba una nota de Tonks –dijo Ron –que será enviada por nosotros.

- Pero Tonks no sabe nada –dijo Hermione.

- Tonks se enterara a la misma hora que Remus por lo que se encontraran en las tres escobas –dijo Harry.

- ¿Por qué quieren hacer esto? Y ¿Por qué me necesitan a mí? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Porque ellos necesitan hablar además que estaban un poco peleados –dijo Ron.

- Y tú debes ir con nosotros porque... te extrañaría mucho si no vas –dijo Harry dándole un pequeño beso en los labios –Además que si pasa cualquier cosa pasare eres rápida inventando excusas y sabes las flores que le gustan a Tonks así que servirá.

- ¿Para qué quieren flores? –Pregunto Hermione un poco mareada con tanta explicación

- Para hacérselas llegar con la nota y así sea un poco más romántico –dijo Ron.

- Esta bien, pero si nos tenemos en problemas yo diré que ustedes e obligaron –dijo Hermione.

- Esta bien –dijeron ambos chicos mientras salían corriendo a la torre.

Eran cerca de las a las 10:30 cuando ya los tres chicos habían enviado todas las cartas a los interesados y se preparaban para salir del castillo.

Se juntaron fuera de la torre y se colocaron la capan de invisibilidad. Llegaron al pasadizo de la bruja tuerta pero antes de entrar se arrepintieron ya que con seguridad Zonko a esas horas estaría cerrado por o que se aventuraron mas y salieron del castillo y llegaron al pasadizo de la casa de los gritos.

Iban caminando cuando escucharon a sus espaldas que alguien más estaba en el pasadizo.

- Así que Tonks te envió una nota –dijo Sirius caminando de la mano de Annia.

- Eso decía la nota Sirius –dijo Remus un poco cansado de repetirlo.

- ¿Entonces abra reconciliación? –Pregunto Sirius con picardía.

- No lo sé Sirius –dijo Remus con una aparente infinita paciencia.

Los chicos al escucharlos se imaginaron la cara que pondrían ambos cuando se toparan por lo que a duras penas se aguantaron la risa y decidieron seguir tras ellos.

- Y ustedes ¿Con quien se van a juntar? –Pregunto Remus.

- Con Holkins, el investigador que contrate para que encontrara a mi hija y a los padres de Hermione –dijo Sirius con lo que a Hermione se le corto la respiración por un minuto.

- Vaya eso es bueno ¿Tiene información sobre ellos? –Pregunto Remus.

- Nos dijo que sí –dijo Annia –ojala sea tan verdad.

- Tranquila, lo será –dijo Remus pasando su mano por su espalda –Ya verán que podrán encontrar a su hija.

- No es tan solo eso Remus. Le prometí a Hermione que encontraríamos a sus padres y no me gustaría fallarle –dijo Annia.

- Pero ¿ella sabe que vinieron a juntarse con él? –Pregunto Remus.

- No… preferimos no decirle nada para que no se hiciera falsas ilusiones si no nos daban información de sus padres –dijo Sirius.

Hermione estaba caminando casi por inercia ya que todos sus pensamientos, sentidos y todo estaban puestos en la posibilidad de poder encontrara sus padres.

Llegaron en los minutos siguientes a la casa de los gritos y cada uno se separo cabía diferentes lados. Remus, Sirius y Annia fueron a las tres escobas y los chicos a ver si Tonks llegaba.

Un poco antes de las 11:30 Tonks aparecía en las afueras del pueblo y caminaba a grandes zancadas a las tres escobas. Los chicos la siguieron y entraron con ella para ver que sucedía aunque Hermione estaba más pendiente de ver cuando llegaba ese famoso investigador a hablar con Sirius y Annia.

- Hola Remus –dijo Tonks saludando el hombre quien al escucharla de inmediato se levanto para saludarla.

- Buenas noches Nympha –dijo Remus colocando una mano en la cintura de Tonks para acercarse a su mejilla y besarla muy suavemente.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio y se quedaron mirando.

- Bueno –dijeron ambos a la vez cosa que les hizo bastante gracia ya que los dos largaron unas risas nerviosas.

- Tú primero –dijo Remus con caballerosidad.

- No, tu me invitaste, tú habla primero –dijo Tonks sorprendiendo a Remus.

- Disculpa Tonks pero… tú fiaste la que me invito –dijo Remus extrañado.

- No, no Remus… fuiste tu el que me envió una nota con unas rosas –dijo Tonks mirándolo con el entre seño un poco fruncido.

Ambos se quedaron mirando extrañados para luego volver su vista a Sirius quien, los saludó con la mano, totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba pasando en esa mesa.

- Voy a matarlo –dijo Remus levantándose con intenciones de ir a reclamarle a Sirius su impertinencia.

- Remus espera –dijo Tonks deteniéndolo –Porque… porque no aprovechamos la jugarreta de Sirius.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Remus volviéndose para mirarla.

- Que pues… podríamos aprovechar la jugarreta de Sirius y poder conversar –dijo Tonks bajando la mirada –tengo algunas cosas que decirte.

- Está bien –dijo Remus volviendo a su lugar de la misma forma de Tonks.

- ¿Crees que esos dos logren arreglar sus diferencias? –Pregunto Sirius a Annia.

- No lo sé pero lo sabremos en otro momento porque ahí viene Holkins –dijo Annia levantándose el ver al hombre vestido de negro.

Desde el momento en que Hermione vio entrar al investigador se le formo un nudo en el estomago y unas ansias tremendas se anidaron en su pecho para saber de que estaban hablando.

- Tranquila, apenas estos os se digan todo lo que quieran iremos a ver que sucede ahí –dijo Harry e su oído.

- Buenas noches –dijo Holkins saludándolos.

- Buenas noches –dijo Sirius devolviendo el saludo -¿Qué nos tiene?

- La verdad esta información la tena hacia un poco más de dos meses pero necesitaba confirmarla antes de entregárselas –dijo Holkins con total seriedad.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Annia con ansiedad.

- Prefiero que o vean ustedes mismos –dijo Holkins colocando una carpeta abierta sobre la mesa para que el matrimonio Black pudiera vero.

- Les esta mostrando una carpeta –dijo Hermione ansiosa por saber que sucedía.

- Tranquila –dijo Harry en un susurro.

- Remus yo… quería disculparme por la manera en que… en que te trataron mis padres esa noche –dijo Tonks bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

- No tienes porque disculparte… todos los padres quienes lo mejor para sus hijos y claramente yo no caigo en ese rango de personas para ellos –dijo Remus algo apenado.

- No digas eso Remus –dijo Tonks tomando las manos del hombre entre las suyas –Yo solo quería que ellos te conocieran porque es mi deber como hija, pero jamás eh pensado lo que ellos creen.

- Pues deberías pensarlo porque es verdad Nympha –dijo Remus separándose de ella –No soy lo mejor para ti.

- No me interesa lo mejor, me interesas tú –dijo Tonks perdiendo los estribos –Remus no me interesa lo que piensen mis padres acerca de ti, solo me importa que me amas y que yo te amo a ti.

- Del amor no se puede vivir –dijo Remus apartando la mirada –apenas y tengo para sobrevivir yo, jamás podría darte lo que mereces.

- ¿Y que es lo que según tú es lo que yo merezco? –Pregunto Tonks perdiendo un poco los estribos ante la terquedad de Remus.

- Mereces a alguien que tenga dinero, sea joven, te pueda dar la posibilidad de ser madre y… -dijo Remus deprimiendo con cada palabra.

- Primero que todo. El dinero no me interesa, segundo los hombre jóvenes son unos trogloditas inmaduros y tercero… -dijo Tonks acercándose a Remus para hablarle en voz baja y sacando un papel de su bolsillo –Eres lo suficientemente hombre para ser padre…

Dichas estas palabras se levanto lanzándole un papel en la mesa a Remus y saliendo de las tres escobas sin darle tiempo a Remus de reaccionar.

- Vamos –dijo Hermione arrastrando a los chico hasta la mesa de Sirius donde tanto él como Annia estaban totalmente pálidos.

- No es posible –dijo Sirius cerrando la carpeta de golpe.

- Eso mismo pensé yo… fue por eso que me dediqué a investigar y cerciorarme de eso –dijo Holkins mirando a las personas sentadas en frente. Annia en un arrebato de desesperación se levanto tirando las dos botellas que estaban sobre la mesa antes de salir corriendo.

- Cerciórate de esto otra vez –dijo Sirius levantándose para salir tras Annia –No importa cuanto cuente. Cerciórate y me avisas.

- Si señor –dijo Holkins decidiéndose de Sirius quien salió a toda carrera tras Annia.

- ¿Qué abra pasado? –Pregunto Ron a sus amigos en voz baja.

- No lo sé pero Remus no esta mejor que ellos –dijo Harry viendo como Remus leía un papel que ninguno de los tres alcanzaba a leer.

- Nympha –dijo Remus levantándose de la mesa para salir de manera atolondrada del lugar mientras se metía el papel arrugado en el bolsillo…

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ahora espero sus reviews para saber que les parece... Quiero agradecer de corazon a **Saria Black**, **Nachita **(que en todos mis ff encuentro un review tuyo y te lo agradezco muchisimo) y a **Gabriela Luthien Black.**_

_Un beso, cuidense mucho_

_Se despide su humilde servidora_

_**.:Konnyta-granger:.**_


	7. Sensaciones, miradas y palabras

_Hola a todos, espero que no haya sido mucha la demora y que les guste este cai tambien..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Capítulo 7: Sensaciones, miradas y palabras.

Los chicos salieron de las tres escobas un poco sorprendidos por las actitudes tanto de Remus como de Annia y Sirius. Una vez fuera ya no había rastro de ellos.

Supusieron que Sirius y Annia deberían estar camino al castillo pero de Remus no sabían a cien si aciertas donde podía estar, pero sinceramente no podían seguirlo ya que si se percataban que ellos no estaban en el castillo tendrían graves problemas.

Caminaron en silencio a la entrada de la casa de los gritos, cada unos en sus pensamientos aunque cada uno muy diferente de otro.

Ron estaba preocupado porque esa noche iba a juntarse con Luna y tuvo que cancelarlo a ultima hora y al parecer a ella no le había gradado mucho.

Harry estaba preocupado por Remus y su reacción aunque no dejaba de preocuparle esa extraña conversación de Sirius y Annia con ese investigador, eso sin descontar los constantes acosos de Cho-chang cosa de la cual Hermione no estaba enterada por el bien de Cho y su propio bien. Otra de sus preocupaciones era Hermione. Había cambiado muchísimo desde que se había enterado que era adoptada. Estaba mucho más... ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Osada? Podría ser la palabra, pero no era solo eso, sentía que esa gran verdad le había formado un vacío que estaba comenzando a enfriar su corazón y eso lo asustaba, Le asustaba la posibilidad de perder a esa Hermione ingenua, pero a la vez astuta y llena de buenos sentimientos.

Hermione en cambio tenía casi todos sus sentidos en atar cabos sobre las tantas posibilidades que se le abrían al haber escuchado la conversación de Sirius y Annia con ese investigador. La posibilidad de que sus padres hayan sido encontrados o que la hija de ellos haya sido encontrada o peor aun... que se hayan enterado que su hija estaba muerta y no viva como ellos pensaban. Infinitas posibilidades que le hacían hervir la cabeza y sentir que el corazón se le saliera del pecho por la ansiedad de saber que estaba pasando y más aun... por saber que sus progenitores, porque no estaba segura de poder llamarlos padres luego de haberla abandonado. Ese título no se lo habían ganado y eso era lo que más le dolía. El que la hubieran abandonado sin siquiera luchar por ella, sin haberse acercado a saber como estaba o saber que había sido de ella, solo desaparecer y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso era lo que más le dolía, pero a la vez le daba ánimos para seguir adelante y llegar al momento en que podría gritarle todas esas cosas que había sentido durante todo ese tiempo de larga búsqueda.

Llegaron en unos largos minutos de un silencio que sinceramente no fue notado por ninguno de los tres ya que cada uno en mayor o menos medida estaba metido en sus pensamientos y no prestaba mayor atención a su alrededor ni en el que estuviera a su lado.

Al llegar a la salida del pasadizo del Sauce boxeador se colocaron la capa y salieron camino al castillo. Llegaron sin mayores contratiempos a la torre, se despidieron y se dirigieron cada uno a sus habitaciones meditando en los extraños sucesos ocurridos esa noche.

La noche paso rápida y llevadera. Los tres chicos durmieron bastante bien considerando las preocupaciones y todas las cosas sucedidas la noche anterior.

Bajaron al gran comedor un poco más tarde sabiendo que como día sábado no tendrían mayores preocupaciones que terminar sus deberes y preocuparse de descansar y tomar fuerzas para la nueva semana que se les avecindaba.

AL llegar al gran comedor notaron que ni Remus, ni Sirius ni Annia estaban desayunando cosa que no les extraño del todo, más bien les preocupo un poco.

Desayunaron sin mayores conversaciones y una vez los tres hubieron terminado se levantaron con intenciones de ir a la torre a descansar un rato más antes de bajar a disfrutar de los pocos días para disfrutar en los jardines del castillo.

- Oigan –dijo Hermione cuando estuvieron unos metros fuera del gran comedor.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Harry mirándola al igual que Ron.

- Quiero ir a ver a Annia y a los demás –dijo Hermione mirando a su novio y a su amigo.

- Mmm... la verdad, no estoy muy de acuerdo –dijo Harry –sería demasiado sospechoso que fuéramos a verlos.

- No lo sería tanto si sabemos que decirles –dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ron tiene razón –dijo Hermione llamado la atención de su novio que miraba extrañado a su amigo –Podríamos decirles que fuimos anoche a verlos y que no estaban y que como ahora no aparecieron a desayunar nos preocupamos.

- Mmm... suena bien –dijo Harry más convecino -¿Qué dices Ron?

- Me parece buena idea pero creo que no los acompañare porque quiero ir a ver a Luna –dijo Ron sonrojándose un poco –quiero cerciorarme que no se enfado por haber suspendido nuestro encuentro de anoche.

- Claro, no te preocupes –dijo Harry dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

- Buena suerte –dijo Hermione como despedida antes que el pelirrojo emprendiera el camino hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw –Dale saludos de mi parte.

- Se los daré –dijo Ron antes de desaparecer por un pasillo.

- ¿Vamos? –Pregunto Harry extendiéndole la mano.

- … Vamos –dijo Hermione cogiéndole la mano con una sonrisa que intentaba demostrar seguridad pero que no era muy sincera.

- ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Harry mirándola.

- Mmm… estoy algo preocupada por o que puede haberles dicho ese investigador –dijo Hermione sin pensarlo mucho –me parece que no eran buenas noticias.

- No te adelantes a los hechos amor –dijo Harry pasando su brazo sobre su hombro –Todavía no sabemos nada así que no debemos preocuparnos.

- Tiene razón –dijo Hermione no muy convencida.

Remus estaba sentado en el sillón mirando un papel estirado en la mesa de centro. Papel que le cambiaba radicalmente el panorama de toda su vida. Todas las cosas que pensaba jamás llegarían llagaron de una manera muy abrupta llenándolo de una incertidumbre y un terror al futuro que jamás había experimentado.

- me imagino que estas ahí desde hace horas –dijo Annia saliendo de una de las puertas mas alejadas.

- Imaginas bien –dijo Remus sin levantar la vista.

- ¿Se puede saber como te fue anoche? –Pregunto Annia sentándose frente a él.

- La verdad no se como catalogarlo –dijo Remus levantando la vista para colocarla en los castaños de Annia.

- Mmm… eso no suena para nada a una reconciliación –dijo Sirius cerrando la puerta por la que anteriormente había salida Annia tras él.

- Lamento decir que tu plan no funciono del todo bien –dijo Remus sin mirara su amigo quien un poco extrañado se sentó al lado de su esposa.

- ¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto Sirius extrañado.

- De que te salio mala la jugada de juntarnos a Tonks y a mi –dijo Remus mirando con algo de rencor los ojos de su amigo –aunque debo admtir que el arreglo de la cita sirvió para…

- Oye espera un segundo –dijo Sirius interrumpiéndolo –Yo te arregle nada con nadie.

- No mientas Sirius –dijo Remus enfadado.

- Remus, si insinúas que Sirius arreglo tu encuentro de anoche con Tonks, déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado –dijo Annia.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? –Pregunto Remus.

- porque es imposible que Sirius haga algo sin que yo me entere –dijo Annia con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia cosa que no le agrado mucho a Sirius –además de que lo hice prometer que no se metería en sus problemas amorosos.

- Osea que se te ocurrió meter tu hocico pero no te dejaron –dijo Remus un poco más tranquilo.

- Me pillo in fraganti –dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero si ú no lo hiciste… ¿Entonces quien? –Pregunto Remus.

- ni idea pero quiero que me digas que fue exactamente lo que sucedió –dijo Sirius sentándose cómodamente.

- Lo mismo de siempre. Le explique mis razones para no estar con ello pero esta vez ella me salio con algo que realmente no esperaba y no se como tomármelo –dijo Remus girándole papel que estaba sobre la mesa de centro para que sus amigos pudieran leerla.

- Tonks… -dijo Annia levantando la mirada hasta posara en los celestes de Remus.

- Esta embarazada –dijo Sirius abriendo la boca.

- Sí –dijo Remus recostándose en el sillón para quedar mirando el techo –y la verdad, no tengo idea de que hacer.

- Primero que todo, creo que deberías a hablar con ella –dijo Annia.

- Ya lo intente pero parece que no quiere ser encontrada –dijo Remus –no esta en ninguna parte.

- Dale algo de tiempo –dijo Sirius aun mirando el papel para luego mirar a su amigo –creo que para ella también es algo inesperado.

- Creo que tienes razón... primero debo saber que voy a hacer ahora –dijo Remus volviendo su vista hasta sus amigos –y a ustedes ¿Cómo les fue?

- La verdad es que no se como catalogarlo –dijo Annia entristeciéndose.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Remus preocupado.

- Holkins encontró a nuestra hija –dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo –y también a los padres de Hermione.

- Pero esa es una muy buena noticia –dijo Remus algo extrañado de la actitud de sus amigos –Entonces ¿por qué las caras?

- Digámoslo así –dijo Sirius encontrando las palabras para explicarles –Los padres de Hermione están directamente relacionados con nuestra hija.

- ¿Cómo es eso? No entiendo –dijo Remus acercándose un poco ya que tanta intriga le hacia mucha curiosidad.

- Los padres de Hermione... somos nosotros –dijo Annia con una hilo de voz.

- Hermione es nuestra hija –dijo Sirius viendo como los ojos de Remus casi se salían de órbita ante la noticia.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo? Eso es imposible –dijo Remus.

- La verdad por la información que tenia Holkins no es tan imposible –dijo Sirius recostándose en el sillón.

- Nuestra hija fue dejada en un orfanato en Francia que dada la casualidad es el mismo de donde los padres de Hermione la adoptaron –dijo Annia.

- Pero la madre de Sirius jamás abría permitido que su hija estuviera tan cerca de ustedes –dijo Remus.

- En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo –dijo Annia –por eso me siento muy desconcertada con esto.

- Creo que esa fue una jugarreta del destino –dijo Sirius mirando el vacío –jugarreta que ni mi madre previó.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora? –Pregunto Remus -¿Van a decirle a Hermione?

- No –dijo Sirius –le pedí que volviera a verificar la información.

- Esa es una buena idea –dijo Remus pensándolo bien –si ella se enterara de esto ahora y luego de un tiempo resulta que no es cierto podría ser doloroso para ambos.

- Esto ya es doloroso –dijo Annia levantándose –el pensar que la tuve tan cerca de mi tanto tiempo mientras sufría por m hija perdida, sin saber que la tenia a mi lado...

- Eso es mejor que nunca haberla tenido –dijo Sirius reprochándole un poco actitud –yo jamás tuve contacto con ella hasta solo cuatro años.

- Dejen de reprocharse cosas –dijo Remus mirándolos a ambos –para los dos es difícil esta situación pero si esto es verdad deben encontrar la mejor forma de sobre llevar estoy y de decírselo a ella... porque esta en todo su derecho en saberlo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando ante de bajarla vista avergonzados.

- ¿Les dijo cuando les iba a traer el otro informe? –Pregunto Remus.

- No pero dentro de unos días deberíamos saber de él otra vez –dijo Sirius un poco nerviosos –y ahí ya deberíamos saber la verdad y comenzar a tomar decisiones si es que lo que nos dijo es cierto.

- Y mientras esperan la respuesta ¿Qué van a hacer con Hermione? Deben decirle algo –dijo Remus.

- No creo que sea necesario decirle nada por ahora –dijo Annia acercándose nuevamente a ellos –Con decirle que aun no saben nada será suficiente, ella no sabe que anoche nos juntamos con el investigador por lo que no debería sospechar nada.

- Mmm... puede ser –dijo Remus mirando el reloj que estaba en la pared –Creo que ya nos perdimos e desayuno.

- No importa, le pedimos a los elfos que nos traigan algo –dijo Sirius despreocupados –Además hoy es sábado y no hay clases.

- No impartimos clases pero tenemos trabajos que revisar –dijo Remus.

- Remus no seas cargante, anoche fue una noche muy extraña y aun estoy algo desorientado –dijo Sirius quejándose.

- Amor tu vives desorientado –dijo Annia besándolo.

- Pero que chistosa –dijo Sirius tomándola por la cintura para dejarla sentada en sus piernas justo en el momento en que tocan la puerta y los dos enamorados posan su vista en Remus que a duras penas se aguantaba la risa.

- Esta bien, no se preocupen, yo voy –dijo Remus levantándose del sillón para abrir la puerta y toparse con cierto par de Gryffindors tomados de la mano que lo miraban extrañado por la sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hola Remus –dijo Hermione lo más natural que podía.

- Hola chicos, pasen –dijo Remus con una sonrisa haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran.

Los chicos un poco extrañados pasaron y vieron en el sillón a Sirius y Annia muertos de la risa haciéndose cosquillas.

- No estaban tan mal como pensábamos –dijo Hermione a Harry en voz baja.

- Eso parece –dijo Harry de la misma forma que su novia para que no los escucharan.

- Hola tórtolos –dijo Hermione acercándose para saludarlos.

Annia y Sirius quienes no se habían percatado de la presencia de Hermione y Harry se extrañaron un poco de verla sentada a su lado con una sonrisa o más bien, se asustaron ya que se alejaron un poco y se quedaron mirando antes de reaccionar.

- Hola –dijo Annia sentándose entre Sirius y Hermione.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma –dijo Hermione besando su mejilla para luego, colocándose sobre el regazo de Annia saludar a Sirius quien no estaba menos pálido que su esposa.

- Oigan ¿Están bien? –Pregunto Harry acercándose a saludar a su padrino y su esposa algo extrañado por la actitud.

- Claro, claro –dijo Annia con una sonrisa algo forzada –es que no los esperábamos.

- Eso ya lo vemos –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –estaban bastante "ocupados"

Oye, más respeto –dijo Sirius intentando parecer relajado y lo estaba logrando o por lo menos más de lo que aparentaba Annia.

- Oigan ¿Dónde estaban anoche? –Pregunto Harry de la nada mirando a los tres adultos.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Pregunto Annia un poco nerviosa, cosa que fue perfectamente notada por Harry y Hermione quienes se dieron una mirada fugaz antes de intentar sacarles algo más.

- Porque anoche vinimos a verlos y no había nadie –dijo Hermione mirando también a Remus quien parecía mucho más tranquilo que los otros dos ya que se sentó al lado de Harry y frente de los otros tres con total normalidad.

- Fuimos a las tres escobas a tomar algo porque no aburrimos estando aquí toda la semana –dijo Remus con tranquilidad.

- Uf, entonces debes de haberte aburrido muchísimo porque estos dos tórtolos no paran de besuquearse y eso es un aburrimiento extremo -–dijo Hermione.

- Cállate ya –dijo Annia dándole un pequeño manotazo en el hombro de manera cariñosa.

- pero si es cierto, eso solo no pasaba cuando Tonks... –dijo Hermione pero al instante se callo como si acabara de recordar que Tonks y Remus habían terminado, cosa que era totalmente fingida ya que quería ver la reacción de Remus al escucharla y claro que logro algo ya que el rostro de su profesor de Defensa se ensombreció un poco delatando que algo había pasado la noche anterior aunque fuera mala.

- Lo siento Remus lo olvide –dijo Hermione aparentemente avergonzada.

- No te preocupes, no hay problema –dijo Remus con una sonrisa cortés que distaba mucho de ser cariñosa.

- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos antes que esta niña siga metiendo la pata –dijo Harry para salvar la situación.

- Creo lo mismo –dijo Annia mirando el rostro de su "sobrina" y notando cierta sonrisa de conformidad que la hizo sospechar.

- Nos vemos al almuerzo –dijo Harry tomando la ano de Hermione y caminando hasta la puerta.

- Annia ¿El investigador no te a dicho nada sobre el investigado aun? –Pregunto Hermione dándole el golpe final antes de irse.

- Eh... no, no mi niña aun no se nada –dijo Annia un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

- Eh que pena –dijo Hermione haciendo pucheros –si sabes algo, cualquier cosa avísame ¿vale?

- Esta bien –dijo Annia con una sonrisa de aparente tranquilidad que se borro en cuanto los vio desaparecer.

Cuando los chicos salieron se formo un silencio bastante incomodo entro los tres adultos quienes se dedicaban a mirar a cualquier parte de la habitación y mantenerse en completo silencio bagando en sus pensamientos.

- Creo que fueron ellos los que planearon tu cita con Tonks –dijo Annia luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto Remus extrañado por el comentario.

- Lo vi en sus ojos y su sonrisa –dijo Annia con la viste fija en cualquier punto de la habitación, sin prestar atención a Sirius y Remus quienes la miraban extrañados –las mismas que ponía Sirius cuando hacia alguna travesura...

Continuara...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bueno, eso es todo... hasta aqui por hoy, prmeto que pronto vendra el otro capi... Quiero dar muchas gracias a los que leen el ff que dejan o no review, porque me sube el animo saber que hay gente a la que les gusta lo que hago, que intento hacer lo mejor posible, besos a todos y muchas gracias, en especial a Saria Black..._

_Un beso a todos, cuidense mucho..._

_Se despide su humilde servidora _

_.:Konnyta-granger:._


	8. Razones

Capítulo 8: Razones 

Los días habían pasado y la respuesta de investigador aun no llegaba, cosa que de cierto modo les agradaba bastante a los Black ya que si confirmaban la noticia seria bastante difícil de enfrentar, pero si resultaba que no era su hija realmente se sentirían decepcionados.

Hermione, viéndolo en esos términos, no estaba mejor que sus casi por confirmar "padres", se sentía muy ansiosa por saber realmente que había pasado con Sirius y Annia, además de saber que era lo que había sucedido con Remus y Tonks esa misma noche. Pasaba mucho rato intentando inventar la forma de sacarle algo de información pero la verdad se le hacia bastante difícil ya que con todos los deberes que tenían en ese, su ultimo curso, el tiempo se le dividía entre los exámenes, los éxtasis, los deberes, dormir comer y estar con Harry quien la verdad reclamaba bastante tiempo por parte de su novia.

Remus por su parte estaba intentando lidiar con el gran problema que tenia en su cabeza. "Tener un hijo". Él iba a tener un hijo y realmente no sabia como demonios tomarlo porque… ¿Cómo se toma un licántropo que va a ser padre si se supone que ellos no "deberían" tener hijos?... pues bien, ellos no deberían tener hijos pero eso que quería decir que no los pudiera tener. Debajo de ese licántropo había un hombre que tendía espermios y que era totalmente fértil como para fecundar un ovulo de su novia sabiendo que su vida sexual era bastante activa.

Ahora… ahí nace otro problema… Su novia… porque… ¿Aun era su novia o no? se suponía que habían terminado pero ahora con esto… ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer¿Llegar donde ella y decirle: "amor perdóname, ahora que vamos a tener un hijo quiero volver contigo"?... Si le decía eso, Tonks era capaz de mandarle un Avada

No podía llegar donde ella y decirle eso… No era porque no la amara porque la verdad estaba completamente loco por ella pero ellos habían terminado y no creía que un embarazo no deseado fuera una razón suficientemente fuerte como para volver cuando debería ser el amor que ellos se tenían una razón suficiente.

- ME VOY A VOLVER LOCO –grito Remus sobresaltando a Annia que estaba sentado frente a él en la mesa revisando unos exámenes.

- Por dios Remus no hagas es que me matas de susto –dijo Annia con la mano en le pecho.

- Lo siento pero esto me esta superando… -dijo Remus levantándose de su silla –necesito hablar con ella y aclarar mis ideas… necesito saber que vamos a hacer ahora…

- Remus… primero debes saber que es lo que quieres tú –dijo Annia dejando la revisión de sus redacciones para mirara a su amigo –No puedes ir donde ella y preguntarle que es lo que van a hacer si tu no tienen un la mas remota idea…

- Pero… pero no se donde encontrarla –dijo Remus tirándose en el sillón de manera derrotada.

- Remus por favor ¿Desde cuando una persona es completamente inhubicable con la magia? –Pregunto Annia sentándose al lado de él.

Remus levanto la vista hasta la de su amiga para ver como lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Me vas a ayudar? –Pregunto Remus.

- Por supuesto –dijo Annia con una sonrisa –pero no le digas a Sirius porque yo misma le dije que no nos meteríamos en esto…

- Trato hecho –dijo Remus abrazando a su amiga justo en el momento en que Sirius entraba en la sala.

- Oigan, oigan… ¿Por qué tanto abrazo con mi esposa? –Pregunto Sirius medio en broma y medio enfadado.

- Es que Remus ya se estaba rompiendo la cabeza por lo de Tonks así que le estaba dando ánimos para que se calmara y pensara las cosas con tranquilidad –dijo Annia lo más relajada del mundo.

- Esta bien pero puedes hacerlo desde el sillón de enfrente –dijo Sirius acercándose a su esposa que se había levantado y se acercaba a él, tomándola por la cintura posesivamente.

- No seas tontito amor… tu para mi eres lo primero –dijo Annia besando a su esposo.

- Más te vale –dijo Sirius abrazándola con fuerza antes de separarse.

- Tengo que revisar los otros trabajos –dijo Sirius sentándose entre Annia y Remus.

- Pues deberías hacerlo pronto –dijo Annia levantándose de la mesa para ir al baño.

- Sí, ya lo hago –dijo Sirius tomando pluma, tinta y el alto de redacciones que estaba enrollados en su mesa.

Harry y Hermione estaban en la habitación de los menesteres estudiando (por obligación de Hermione) tirados en unos sillones.

- Hermione ¿No estas aburrida? llevamos tres horas aquí –dijo Harry arto de tanto libro.

- Harry, este años son los EXTASIS y tenemos que estar preparados –dijo Hermione sin levantar la cabeza de su libro.

Harry suspiro resignado y se volvió a echar sobre el sillón mientras miraba aburrido la habitación. Paso desde las estanterías de libros hasta la alfombra y llego a los zapatos de Hermione quien estaba con las piernas cruzadas colgadas en unos de los brazos del sillón mientas que el resto de su cuerpo estaba apoyado en el otro brazo. Instintivamente Harry comenzó a ascender en esas largas piernas admirando lo atractivas que eran a su vista.

Vio que Hermione no se había percatado de cómo era analizada por su novio así que cuidadosamente decidió agacharse sobre la alfombra y gatear para acercarse a ella. Lo hizo lentamente para que ella no se percatara. Cuando estivo lo suficientemente cerca se coloco en cuclillas y se preparo para pararse y tomarla en brazos.

Contó hasta tres y sin que la castaña pudiera preverlo Harry la alzó en sus brazos dándole el susto de su vida.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH –grito Hermione tirando el libro a un lado –Harry por dios ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Intento que el amor de mi vida no sea tragada por un libro mientras que su querido novio se muere de aburrimiento –dijo Harry comenzando a dar vueltas con ella.

- No me gires Harry que vas a marearme –dijo Hermione mientras se aferraba al cuello de su novio.

- ¿Te rindes ya? –Dijo Harry sin parar de girar -¿No más estudios por hoy?

- Esta bien, esta bien… no mas estudio por hoy pero detente ya –dijo Hermione sin soltar a su novio.

Harry al escuchar estas palabras se detuvo abruptamente y se dejo caer sobre el sillón de tres cuerpos donde él estaba sentado y colocando a Hermione sobre sus piernas quien aun o se separaba de su cuello.

- Por dios Harry no hagas tonterías –dijo Hermione intentando levantarse de las piernas de Harry pero este nos se lo permitió.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? –Pregunto Harry tomándola fuertemente por la cintura.

- Voy a recoger el libro que "me hiciste" tirar –dijo Hermione intentando separarse de los fuertes brazos de su novio.

- Dijiste que no mas estudios por hoy... debes cumplir tu palabra –dijo Harry.

- El que no sigamos estudiando no quiere decir que no tengamos que ordenar antes de irnos –dijo Hermione reprochándole a su novio.

- ¿Quién te dijo que ya nos íbamos? –Pregunto Harry con las cejas alzadas.

- Ya no estudiaremos más ¿Para qué vamos a quedarnos? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Pues... podríamos recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido en estos seis años de "amistad" –dijo Harry comenzando a besar el cuello de Hermione haciéndola estremecer – ¿Te gusta la idea?

- Pues la verdad... –dijo Hermione entre gemidos –la idea... me encanta...

- Pues entonces dediquémonos a esto –dijo Harry recostándola en el sillón para luego ponerse sobre ella.

Rápidamente las caricias y los besos fueron aumentando de nivel y sin que ellos pudieran preverlo se estaban acariciando apasionadamente haciendo que la temperatura de sus cuerpos subiera los niveles peligrosos.

En un segundo de lucidez o más bien de miedo Hermione abrió los ojos percatándose de que era lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

- Harry... Harry detente... Harry espera... –dijo la castaña separando a su novio de él.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Harry un poco enfadado porque lo hayan interrumpido.

- Es que... lo que sucede es que yo... bueno yo no... éste... yo nunca... lo... nunca lo... –dijo Hermione tan roja como un tomate y esquivando la vista de Harry a toda costa quien intentaba descifrar lo que trataba de decirle su novia pero con el sobre calentamiento de hormonas que tenia le costaba trabajo entender hacia donde iba Hermione. Bastó solo ver el rostro de su novia para, luego de unos segundos de tartamudear, darse cuenta de cual era el "problema".

- Amor... –dijo Harry interrumpiendo a su novia en el momento en que pegaba su frente a la de ella –perdón...

- No, amo no te disculpes, el problema es mío... soy yo la que no... –dijo Hermione pero un beso de su novio la hizo callar.

- Se supone que soy yo el que debo guiarte y lo único que estoy haciendo es asustarte –dijo Harry acariciando el rostro de su novia –Esta vez el que debe enseñarte soy yo...

Esa última frase no le agrado mucho a Hermione ya que no le agradaba pensar que Harry había hecho el amor con otras mujeres.

Ella sin percatarse giro la cabeza al pensar en eso, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Harry.

- Te molesta que me haya acostado con otra antes ¿verdad? –Pregunto Harry tomando la barbilla de ella para que girara si rostro y posara sus ojos en los suyos.

- No es agradable saber que otra mujer a disfrutado de algo que ahora te pertenece... es como que... recibieras las sobras –dijo Hemione un poco dolida.

- Yo no lo veo de la misma forma –dijo Harry son inmutarse por las palabras de su novia –prefiero que sea así...

- ¿Prefieres que tu primera vez haya sido con Cho y no conmigo? –Pregunto Hermione separándose un poco más de Harry.

- Mira Hermione –dijo Harry volviendo a acortar la distancia entre ellos –La primera vez que tuve sexo fue con Cho pero la verdad es que nunca sentí nada...Siempre me pareció que nos faltaba algo. Ella disfrutaba mucho pero yo la verdad no.

- Harry no me digas esas cosas –dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas.

- Pero ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estoy intentando ser sincero contigo –dijo Harry intentando mantener la compostura.

- Preferiría que me mintieras –dijo Hermione al momento en que una lagrima se escapara de sus ojos.

- Hermione no puedo mentirte porque esto para mí es bastante doloroso –dijo Harry llamando nuevamente la atención de Hermione –ella terminó conmigo porque yo jamás disfrutaba de los momentos en que estaba con ella y ¿Quieres saber por que? Porque jamás la ame... porque siempre sentía que al momento de estar con ella era solo por algo físico, porque ella sabia como hacer para que mi cuerpo se excitara y creía que con esa se iba a ganar mi amor pero nunca lo logro... yo tuve sexo muchas veces pero jamás e hecho el amor.

Las palabras dichas por Harry verdaderamente habían calado hondo en el corazón de Hermione. Era muy cierto que para un hombre era muy difícil aceptar sus fracasos sexuales y con solo mirar los ojos de Harry sabía perfectamente que le estaba siendo muy sincero ya que para su desgracia esos ojos los delataban inmediatamente.

- Perdóname amor –dijo Hermione besándolo.

- No tienes porque disculparte, más bien deberías agradecer a Cho –dijo Harry ganándose una mirada entre extrañada y enfadada de Hermione –Vamos no me mires así, si sabes que es verdad, sí Cho no hubiera sido asi conmigo yo jamás abría tenido la experiencia que tengo ahora.

- y ¿En qué me favorece eso a mi? –Pregunto Hermione alzando una ceja.

- En que ahora podré guiarte de la mejor manera –dijo Harry mirando a Hermione a los ojos – Al fin podré ser yo el que te enseñe algo y a la vez… tu me enseñaras como es hacerlo por amor…

Las palabras de Harry quedaron ahogadas en la boca de Hermione cuando se fundieron en un beso que más que pasión demostraba la completa compenetración que tenían ambos.

- Estoy encantada de que seas tu el que me enseñe –dijo Hermione mientras que con sus brazos volvía a rodear el cuello de Harry justo en el momento en que este se levantaba con una mano apoyada en el sillón y la otra rodeando la cintura de su novia para quedar sentado con ella en sus piernas mirándolo a él.

- Ahora comenzaremos con las lecciones –dijo Harry con una voz ronca que hizo estremecer a Hermione.

- Como usted diga señor –dijo Hermione con voz sensual, acercándose a su novio para que este la rodeara por la cintura completamente haciendo desaparecer la distancia de sus cuerpos.

Lentamente Harry comenzó a besarla y sin que ella se diera cuenta introdujo sus manos por su espalda teniendo un contacto directo con su piel. Se dedico a recorrer su espalda mientras Hermione jugaba con su cabello y sus lenguas comenzaban una de las danzas más hermosas de las que se pueda conocer.

Pasados unos minutos Harry comenzó a bajar sus manos desde la espalda, pasando por sobre su falda, hasta sus piernas, introduciendo sus manos otra vez bajo su falda y acariciar con mayor decisión aun haciendo estremecer a Hermione quien levanto la cabeza para dejar escapas los gemidos que se agolpaban en su boca, momento en que Harry paso desde sus labios hasta su cuello y todo el sendero que llegaba a esos ansiados pecho que estaba loco por besar, succionar y morder.

- Harry –dijo Hermione entre gemidos, pero su novio se había desconectado completamente y no podía escuchar las suplicas de su novia.

Entre ambos y con completo descontrol cayeron en la alfombre de la sala quedando Harry sobre Hermione quien en ese momento intentaba desesperadamente desabrochar la camisa de Harry para poder acariciar esos pectorales tan bien formados a causa de el quiddich.

Cuando, con algo de trabajo, logro deshacerse de esa prenda comenzó a acariciar con desenfreno el pecho de Harry haciendo que este comenzara a respirar aceleradamente cosa que a la vez lo hizo impacientarse comenzando a desabrochar la blusa de Hermione casi sacándole los botones de esta por la desesperación.

- Tendrás que reponérmela –dijo Hermione mientras veía como Harry comenzaba a besar su cuello pasando sus manos por su espalda para poder desabrochar su sostén.

- Después nos preocupamos de eso amor –dijo Harry en el cuello de Hermione mientras terminaba con su tarea y se deleitaba con la hermosa vista que tenia ahora frente a sus ojos.

Se quedo unos segundos admirando la vista para luego subirla a los ojos de Hermione como pidiendo permisa para continuar. Hermione le sonrió para luego asentir dándole su consentimiento.

Harry comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta rozar sus labios con los pechos de su novia. Primero solo rasaba sus labios contra ellos para luego comenzar a besarlos y llegar a los pezones donde comenzó a morder lentamente haciendo a Hermione gemir fuerte y a arquear la espalda de placer.

Hermione perdida en la pasión tomo la cabeza de Harry y comenzó a revolverle el cabello mientras lo instaba a seguir con su exquisita tortura.

Por un momento se dedico a disfrutar de la sensación mas exquisita que había experimentado en su vida pero no lo encontró justo, solo ella disfrutaba mientras que Harry se dedicaba a complacerla a ella. Con un movimiento un poco brusco levanto la cabeza de Harry para comenzar a besarlo desenfrenadamente haciendo que se desconcentrara y ella pudiera quedar arriba.

Harry un poco desconcertado levanto la cabeza posando sus ojos sobre los de ella que en ese momento estaban llenos de pasión. Comprendió que pretendía pero no iba a dejar que se preocupara por él en ese momento. Para él lo más importante era ella y no le importaba complacerla solo a ella y dejar de lado sus propios deseos si podía hacer que su primera vez fuera la mas hermosa de todas, ya abría otras ocasiones para poder hacerla mas compensativa para los dos pero esta vez no era la mas indicada.

Con ese pensamiento le sonrió de soslayo para luego negarle levemente con la cabeza antes de volver a la posición inicial y llevar su boca a su oído.

- Esta noche es solo tuya preciosa mía –dijo Harry posando sus ojos en los de Hermione quien en ese momento acato sin ningún reclamo.

Harry comenzó a marcar un sendero con los besos que iba dejando en la piel de Hermione mientras bajaba por su cuello, entre sus senos hasta llegar a la parte más baja de su vientre haciéndola estremecer. Llego hasta el bode de su ropa interior antes de levantar la vista y ver como Hermione con los ojos cerrados respirada completamente agitada.

Decidió que ya era demasiada la tortura y subió para volver a besarla mientras que sus manos comenzaban a deshacerse de la prenda que lo separaba de la gloria. Bajo la prenda con una tortuosa lentitud haciendo que Hermione se sintiera desfallecer. Una vez la prenda estuvo al otra lado de la habitación Harry se separo unos centímetros de ella para poder admirar la que desde ese momento seria la vista mas hermosa que vería jamás y que se quedaría gravada en su memoria por el resto de su vida.

Hermione lo vio morderse el labio inferior mientras que subía y bajaba la vista por su cuerpo completamente desnudo. En un principio pensó que tal vez se había defraudado pero luego de que el volviera a calcarse sobre ella para besarlo con una pasión renovada supo que no era así.

Los besos nuevamente comenzaron a subir de nivel haciendo que los dos comenzaran a excitarse por sobre manera cosa que Hermione pudo percibir por el bulto que se formaba en la parte mas baja de su vientre que sentía inflarse cada vez más.

Decidió que lo ayudaría a disminuir la presión que ejercía el miembro de su novio bajo tanta ropa y decidió bajar sus manos desde el torso desnudo hasta el cinturón de sus y quitándoselo para luego seguir con el cierre y comenzar a bajar los pantalones con la misma tortuosa lentitud con la que Harry bajo sus bragas.

Una vez los molestos pantalones estuvieron tirados junto a las bragas Harry volvió a colocarse sobre Hermione dejando sentir la notoria erección sobre el vientre de ella quien por primera vez pudo sentir la magnitud del miembro ruborizándose por las, morbosas ideas que comenzaron a cruzar por su mente.

Harry mientras luchaba por sus desenfrenados deseos de recorrerla por completo por miedo a que ella sintiera que se estaba aprovechando aunque era algo ilógico ya que estaban ambos desnudos notablemente excitados y apunto de tener su primera relación sexual.

Hermione sin ninguna complicación rodeo a su novio con sus piernas por la cintura dándole permiso indirectamente para explorar donde quisiera.

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y separando un poco su cuerpo bajo una de sus manos hasta los genitales de su novia comenzando a introducir sus dedos, llevando al máximo placer a su novia quien a esas alturas había perdido toda cordura y noción alguna del tiempo.

Solo bastaron unos minutos para que los gemidos y las suplicas se hicieran incontenibles.

Al ver Harry que el juego se podía acabar antes de comenzar seso su tortura par volver a subir sus manos hasta los pechos de su novia y volver a besarla con renovadas fuerzas. Noto que ella estaba lo suficientemente lubricada como para cesar con esa tortura que ah ambos los tenia al borde de la locura.

Con el dolor de su alma separo un poso los sabios y poder ver a los ojos a Hermione pidiéndole de esa forma el permiso para dar el siguiente paso.

Hermione se extraño del repentino alejamiento de Harry por lo que abrió los ojos y los poso en los verdes de su novio. Solo al verlo supo de inmediato que esta haciendo y le pareció lo más hermoso, a pesar de todo le estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar. Sonrió con el mayor agrado antes de darle un gran beso y asentir lentamente para darle su consentimiento, cosa que Harry agradeció con otro beso y una gran sonrisa.

No necesitaban las palabras ya que os besos y las miradas le decían todo el uno del otro, llegando así a la mayor comunicación entre dos amantes.

Harry bajo una de sus manos para tomar su miembro entre sus manos y dirigirlo al lugar indicado. Introdujo solo la punta pero solo eso basto para que una descarga eléctrica recorriera la espalda de su amante haciéndola arquear levemente la espalda y que posara sus ojos rápidamente en los de él, instando a continuar.

Lentamente comenzó a ejercer presión eh introducir de apoco su miembro haciendo que lentamente los gemidos aumentaran.

Eso susto un poco a Harry ya que no estaba seguro si era de dolor o de placer pero ella no daba indicios de querer detenerse por lo que decidió detenerse él antes de hacerle daño, si era eso lo que hacia.

- ¿Estas bien¿Duele mucho? –Pregunto Harry preocupado.

- No te detengas –dijo Hermione mas como una suplica que nada.

Harry obedeció y siguió penetrando, hasta que algo lo detuvo. Se quedó quieto unos segundos sabiendo perfectamente de que se trataba. Quería que cesara un poco el dolor antes de penetrar por completo y rasgar el himen.

Sin previo aviso y luego de unos segundos introdujo por completo su miembro, robando así la virginidad de su amante para hacerla completamente suya.

- AH –gimió Hermione arqueando por completo su espalda al sentirlo dentro. El dolor era bastante pero parecía amortiguada por la inmensa sensación de placer que comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo.

Notó como Harry se quedaba inmóvil esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a su completa invasión, cosa que agradeció ya que luego de unos segundos la sensación de dolor desapareció dando paso a una inmensa oleada de placer que se vio reflejada en que inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo gemir a Harry.

Al sentir que ella se recuperaba comenzó a envestirla lentamente pero ese ritmo no duro mucho ya que sus cuerpos estaban demasiado excitados exigían que el ritmo aumentara, cosa que los amantes obedecieron sin quejas llegando así a unas desenfrenadas envestidas de por parte de Harry que hacían gemir a Hermione quien se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de Harry.

Solo unos minutos mas bastaron para que el miembro de Harry se tensara y endureciera en el interior de Hermione haciendo que este se aferrara con fuera a las caderas de ella fijándolas así para dar la envestida final, dando paso a un orgasmo que el jamas olvidaría, que fue seguido por Hermione quien apretó con fuerzas sus piernas a las caderas de Harry mientras sus manos se aferraban con ímpetu a su espalda llegando así a su primer orgasmo con su amante.

Tras llegar al placer máximo Harry dejo caer su cabeza al hombro de Hermione intentando que su respiración se tranquilizara un poco ya que al igual que Hermione estaba totalmente descontrolada.

Varios minutos bastaron para que los dos pudieran emitir alguna palabra que casualmente fue la misma y la única que encontraron para expresar todas las emociones que sentían.

- Te amor –dijeron los dos amantes rogándole a Merlín que ese momento no acabara jamás.

Remus estaba parado junto a la entrada de una casa antigua, analizaba si tocar o no la puerta. Tonks se encontraba dentro de esa casa que era el de su padre.

La había encontrado con la ayuda de Annia, pero no estaba seguro de querer hablar con ella aun, le era difícil afrontar toda esa situación aunque sabia que ya no podía dilatarlo más ya que su hijo estaba creciendo en el vientre de ella y tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente.

Se decidió y toco la puerta con tres golpes secos. En segundos apareció por la puerta una pequeña elfina quien lo miró con cara asustada.

- Dígame ¿A quien busca el señor? –Pregunto la criatura asustada.

- Busco a la señorita Nynphadora Tonks por favor –dijo Remus con cordialidad.

- Pase señor, enseguida voy a buscar a la señorita –dijo la elfina haciendo un sin fin de reverencias a medida que Remus entraba a la sala y se sentaba en el sillón.

- ¿Quién es Mily? –Pregunto la inconfundible voz de Tonks desde las escaleras.

- Un Señor, señorita Tonks, la busca –dijo la elfina saliendo de la sala para encontrar a la joven metamorfaga.

- ¿Para mí? –Pregunto Tonks extrañada antes de bajar por completo y colocarse en la entrada de la sala –Remus...

- Hola Nympha –dijo Remus levantándose para saludarla.

- ¿Quiere servirse algo el señor? –Pregunto la elfina nuevamente.

- No te preocupes Mily, el señor se irá pronto –dijo Tonks sin quitar la vista de Remus –puedes retirarte.

- Si señorita, lo que usted diga –dijo la elfina desapareciendo.

- Nympha tenemos que hablar –dijo Remus viendo como Tonks se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente sentándose él también.

- Creí que ya habías dicho todo Remus –dijo Tonks visiblemente molesta.

- No nos hagamos los tontos Nympha... tu embarazo cambia mucho las cosas –dijo Remus intentando comenzar una conversación.

- ¿Viniste solo por mi embarazo? –Pregunto Tonks más enfadada que nunca.

- El que venga por tu embarazo significa que también vine por tu Tonks –dijo Remus apoyando sus codos en sus piernas echando su cuerpo hacia delante.

- Osea ahora te intereso solo por el hijo que estoy esperando pero si no fuera así ni te hubieras aparecido –dijo Tonks con los ojos un poco rojos, señal de que se estaba aguantando las lágrimas.

- Tonks, o queramos o no el hecho de que estemos esperado un hijo cambia demasiado las cosas –dijo Remus artandose un poco de la actitud tan infantil que estaba adoptando Tonks, sin contar con los enr4edos emocionales que estaba pasando –sigo pensando que es demasiado peligroso que estés junto a mí y más ahora que... estas esperando un hijo mío.

- Tu aun no entiendes que a mi no me interesa eso –dijo Tonks liberando las lágrimas que se estaba aguantando.

- Pero debería interesarte porque soy un peligro para nuestro hijo –dijo Remus, casi gritando y colocándose de pie –No creas que para mí es fácil decirte esto pero sigo pensando que es más seguro para ti y nuestro hijo que yo no me cruce por sus vidas.

- Pues lamento decirte Remus que vas a tener que aguantarnos porque yo no voy a dejar que nuestro hijo este sin su padre y tampoco voy a dejar que me dejes pasar por esto sola porque estoy aterrada –grito Tonks colocándose de pie.

Remus se quedo viéndola detenidamente unos segundos antes de colocarse al ladeo de ella y abrasarla con fuerza.

- Amor esto es muy peligroso –dijo Remus mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos.

- Remus deja de huir ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a enamorarte¿Por qué le temes tanto a tener una familia? –Grito nuevamente Tonks separándose de Remus –Ahora no hay excusas porque tienes la poción matalobos... deja de huir hombre por Merlín.

Remus se quedo helado cuando escucho esas palabras. Sintió como todas sus barreras se hubieran caído de un solo golpe y ahora se encontrara desnudo ante todo el mundo. Se dejo caer en la mesa de centro antes de colocar sus manos en su rostro.

- No tengo derecho a formar una familia porque destruí la mía –dijo Remus mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos –Con esta maldita enfermedad mate y destruí a mi familia... no merezco ser feliz porque le arruine la vida a ellos.

- Remus tu eres tan merecedor de una familia como yo –dijo Tonks arrodillándose frente a él –Tu no eres el victimario, tu eres la víctima... mereces más que nadie disfrutar de lo que te quitaron cuando te arruinaron la vida.

Remus levanto la vista para ver como Tonks la miraba con un infinita amor... no podía alejarse de ella, su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos si se alejaba de ella, la amaba tanto que no lo soportaría.

- Ayúdame a conseguir mi familia –dijo Remus suplicante.

Tonks al escuchar esas palabras sonrió de tranquilidad, eso ya lo tenia.

- Yo soy tu familia... y este pequeñito que esta creciendo aquí –dijo Tonks tomando las manos de Remus y colocándolas en su vientre.

Esas palabras eran las únicas que necesitaba Remus para desaparecer todas esas dudas que lo atormentaban. La abrazo con fuerza con uno minutos que se les hicieron eternos. Se separaron y se besaron con pasión contenida antes de ponerse a reír como un par de tontos.

- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? –Pregunto Remus mirándola.

- Creo que... deberíamos casarnos porque si mi padre no va a estar dispuesto a que su primer nieto nazca y su hija este soltera –dijo Tonks riendo.

- Pues entonces nos casaremos –dijo Remus riendo con ella -¿Tu padre ya lo sabe?

- Sí, no le agradó mucho pero le dije que no se preocupara porque el padre vendría a verme dentro de estos días y se quedo tranquilo –dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo sabias que yo vendría? –Pregunto Remus.

- Te conozco demasiado amor –dijo Tonks volviendo a besarlo mientras se aferraba a su cuello y Remus se levantaba tomándola en sus brazos.

Pasaron un par de días desde el encuentro de Remus y Tonks y ay todos estaban enterados de la espera de un nuevo Lupin y del futuro matrimonio de sus padres.

Por otra parte Harry y Hermione seguían manteniendo sus ya habituales "estudios" en la sala de los menesteres y cada vez iban mas avanzados cosa que Harry disfrutaba cada vez más.

Annia estaba sentada en la torre que compartía con Remus y su esposo. Estaba revisando unos exámenes de segundo sola ya que Remus y Sirius habían ido a ver a Hagrid.

Estaba muy concentrada por lo que el ruido un en la ventada la hizo saltar hasta el techo.

- Merlín casi me da un ataque –dijo Annia con una mano en el pecho –tranquila, ya voy...

Se acerco a la lechuza que la esperaba impaciente en la ventana, la dejo pasar y fue donde se había posado para quitarle la carta.

La abrió y leyó rápidamente y a cada línea su rostro se volvía cada vez más pálido

No tenia palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a buscar a Sirius, él debía saberlo de inmediato.

Salió corriendo sin fijarse si quiera en que dejo la carta tirada y la puerta entre abierta y menos que contrario por donde ella había salido corriendo venia Hermione con una sonrisa a hablar con ella.

- ¡Annia! –Grito Hermione pero ella ya había desaparecido –Uy donde es el incendio... mejor la espero dentro.

Entro sin preocuparse y tiro en el sillón, pero algo llamo su atención cuando poso la vista en el suelo. Una carta estaba tirada boca abajo.

Con curiosidad se acerco a leer, la giro y se sentó en el sillón a leer.

_**Señor y Señora Black:**_

_**Lamento la demora pero necesitaba corroborar la información que antes les había entregado como ustedes mismos me lo pidieron.**_

_**No sé si para ustedes será grato o nos pero la información es confirmada y esta vez es fehaciente. Su hija es la señorita Hermione Jane Granger. Los papeles se los enviare dentro de esta semana. Los papeles de adopción y todo lo que ustedes necesiten solo deben pedírmelos.**_

_**Espero que les haya agradado mi información.**_

_**Se despide **_

_**Oliver Holkins**_

_**Investigador privado**_

Continuara...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bueno, primero que todo quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora pero la verdad es que no eh tenido tiempo para escribir y hoy despues de varios dias escribiendo de a poco eh termnado el capi._

_Dedo deir que me costo un poquito escribirlo pero espero que es guste..._

_Quiero agradecer los rr que me dananimos... y ahora a responder..._

_Saria Black: Muchas gracias por los animos... la verdad es que me encanta la idea de que Remus sea padre, me imagino que sera muy cuidadoso y comprensivo jeje... con respecto a Herms pues... ahi vas a ver como se dan las cosas ahora... besos, cuidate ucho y mil gracias por los animos..._

_Rosa-Evans: La verdad es que yo tampoco me hubiera imaginado que a mi loca cabecita se le iba a ocurrir eso pero ya vez... que bueno que te haya gustado, porque me custa un poco escribir este ff ya que es demasiado diferente a todos los que eh escrito pero al parecer lo estoy haciendo bien... lamento lo del idioma es que a veces me baja la inspiracion y me pongo a escribir y ni me fijo en las palabras que uso y que alguien pudiera n entenderlas, prometo fijarme un poco mas para la proxima... besos cuidate mucho y mil gracias por los animos..._

_Gabriela Luthien Black: Jeje creo que eso de las clases nos paso a varios porque recien estoy comenzando a leer ff que deje hace mucho... Tienes razon lo deje muy claro lo de Herms y sus padres pero aun asi me ah gustado como ah quedado... te mando besotes miles de grandes, cuidate mucho y nos estamos leyendo..._

_CloeM: Jeje ojala que te guste el ff a medidda que va pasando... cuidate mucho, besos..._

_Bueno termine... ahora, com siempre, mandarle saludos a todods quienes leen el ff pero no dejan rr... les mando un besote enorme a todos y que esten bien..._

_Se despide con cariños_

_.:Konnyta-granger:._


	9. Buenas y malas noticias

Capítulo 9: Buenas y malas noticias.

Annia corría con todas sus fuerzas a la casa de Hagrid, necesitaba hablar lo más pronto con Sirius.

Llego rápidamente a los jardines y se fue en dirección a la casa del guarda bosques. Toco tres veces lo bastante fuerte como para que la escucharan. En cosa de segundos un hombre de un poco más de dos metros de altura y una poblada barba le abrió la puerta.

- Hola Annia… pasa –dijo Hagrid haciéndose a un lado para que la mujer pasara.

- Necesito hablar con Sirius –dijo Annia entrando.

- Están en los jardines de atrás viendo mi nueva mascota ¿Quieres verla? –Preguntó Hagrid animado.

- Lo siento Hagrid pero necesito hablar con Sirius con urgencia, pero prometo venir otro día a verla ¿Está bien? –Dijo Annia con un poco de cargo de conciencia por lo descortés.

- Ah mujer no te preocupes, entonces otro día lo vemos… vamos avanza para que puedas buscar a Sirius –dijo Hagrid despreocupado.

Annia salio rápidamente a la parte de atrás de la casa y se encontró con su esposo y Remus jugando con una criatura bastante extraña a su parecer, se acerco rápidamente para llamar a Sirius.

- ¡Sirius! –Grito Annia para que lo escuchara. Sirius al escuchar su nombre de inmediato levanto la cabeza y se encontró con Annia que lo esperaba algo agitada.

- Amor, ven mira a ver esto –dijo Sirius llamándola con la mano.

- Sirius deja eso necesito hablar contigo… llego una carta de Holkins –dijo Annia muy acongojada, cosa que Sirius detecto de inmediato porque se fue de inmediato a su lado con el rostro levemente pálido.

- ¿Qué decía? –Preguntó Sirius en voz baja mientras Hagrid llegaba donde estaba Remus quien en ese momento se encontraba levantado mirando a la pareja sin prestarle mayor atención a las cosas dichas por el guarda bosques.

- Lo confirmo –dijo Annia mirando a los ojos a su esposo.

Sirius se quedo unos segundos callado, pegado a los ojos de Annia quien a su vez no le quitaba la vista de encima. Luego de ese breve silencio se giro donde estaba Hagrid y Remus.

- Hagrid, lo lamento pero debo irme algo surgió y necesito arreglarlo –dijo Sirius disculpándose.

- No te preocupes luego nos vemos –dijo Hagrid jugando con lo que sea que fuera su nueva mascota.

- Remus nos vemos en la torre –dijo Sirius antes de volver donde su esposa y salir de la casa de vuelta al castillo.

En el camino hasta la torre ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo iban con las manos muy apretadas y caminando lo más rápido que sus pies le daban, desesperados por leer la maldita carta.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada vieron que la puerta estaba entreabierta y la carta ahora estaba sobre la mesa, pero ninguno de los dos le dio mayor importancia al asunto y se fueron de inmediato a la carta para leerla.

Una vez Sirius la hubo revisado mínimo cinco veces se dejo caer sobre el sillón y pego la vista el techo. La verdad es que no tenia ni mas mínima idea de que hacer en esos momento y estaba seguro de que Annia no estaría mejor.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Pregunto Annia sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

- No tengo idea –dijo Sirius cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

En esos momentos entro Remus a la torre, cerrando la puerta que los chicos ni se habían molestado en cerrar.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Remus mirándolos a los dos.

- Hermiones es…nuestra hija –dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo.

- Si les soy sincero no se si felicitarlos o no –dijo Remus sentándose al lado de Sirius que esta en el sillón mas grande.

- Cuando venia corriendo solo pensaba en que todo fuera mentira… tanto esperar por tener noticias de mi hija y cuando llego y entro… -dijo Sirius tapándose la cara con las manos imaginándose el momento en que corría por el pasillo y cuando entraba por la puerta abierta y…¿puerta abierta?

- Annia ¿dejaste la puerta abierta cuando saliste? –Pregunto Sirius echando su cuerpo hacia adelante repentinamente.

-… no… la tome como para cerrarla pero nunca la escuche cerrar del todo, pero tampoco la deje abierta de par en par –dijo Annia meditando un poco.

- ¿Cuándo llegaron la puerta estaba abierta? –Pregunto Remus a los dos quienes asintieron sin decir mas –y… ¿Creen que alguien leyó la carta?

- No lo sé –dijo Sirius pasándose una mano por el cabello con desesperación desordenándoselo todo.

- La verdad por el apuro y lo asustada que estaba cuando leí la carta no me fije ni donde deje la carta ni si deje la puerta cerrada o no –dijo Annia mirando a Remus.

- No creo que eso importa mucho en estos momentos… lo importante ahora es saber que vas a hacer ahora –dijo Remus mirando a sus dos a amigos quienes se quebraban se miraron son saber que hacer o que decir.

Muchas imágenes pasaban mil veces por su cabeza. Annia y Sirius casándose, sus padres diciéndole que no la ayudarían, a ella leyendo esa maldita carta, la imágenes de unos padres sin rostro que de la noche a la mañana toman la forma de Sirius y Annia… Cosas que en ese momento le parecían aterradoras.

No era capaz de articular una idea coherente, solo que quería llorar y llorar hasta que se le acabaran las lagrimas… necesitaba sacar todas esas cosas que tenia guardadas y que en ese momento afloraban como fantasmas aterradores.

Ni siquiera se recordaba del lugar donde haba llegado después de salir de la torre, solo recordaba que se había cansado de correr y que se había echado al piso a llorar, no sabia donde ni cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, lo único que sabia era que no quería ver a nadie en ese momento.

- Ron ¿Has visto a Hermione? ya es muy tarde y aun no aparece –Pregunto Harry su amigo mirando su reloj de pusiera que marcaba las 10:30.

- Debe de estar en la biblioteca –dijo Ron sin prestarle mayor atención.

- La biblioteca la cierran a las 9 Ron –dijo Harry mirando como su amigo se concentraba al máximo la revista de quiddich que estaba leyendo.

- Harry tranquilízate, debe de estar… por ahí –dijo el pelirrojo luego de que ninguna idea se le viniera a la cabeza.

- Ron Hermione no desaparece porque sí… si no esta tramando algo es que le sucedió algo –dijo Harry mirando constantemente hacia la entrada de la torre –voy a buscarla…

- Harry… Harry espera –dijo Ron sin levantarse del sillón y viendo como su amigo desaparecía por el retrato.

Harry caminaba rápidamente hacia la torre de su padrino con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí. Cuando llego toco desveces y en cosa de segundos la puerta fue abierta por Remus, como era el común de cuando iba a ese lugar.

- Hola Harry, pasa –dijo Remus haciéndose a un lado para que el chico pasara.

- Hola –dijo Harry entrando para ver que sus padrinos no estaban – ¿Sirius y Annia no están?

- Están en su habitación ¿Quieres que los llame? –Preguntó Remus.

- No, la verdad quería saber si habían visto a Hermione por aquí –dijo Harry nervioso.

- Hola Harry –dijo Sirius saliendo de su habitación seguido de Annia.

- Hola Sirius… hola Annia –dijo viendo como su madrina también salía –Le preguntaba a Remus si es que habían visto a Hermione.

- No, no la hemos visto –dijo Sirius.

- ¿Sucedió algo? –Pregunto Annia de inmediato con preocupación.

- No es solo que hace varias horas no se nada de ella y estaba preocupado –dijo Harry intentando parecer relajado pero la verdad es que se encontraba algo nervioso.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla? –Pregunto Sirius de inmediato.

- Eh… la verdad no se si sea para tanto –dijo Harry aguantándose las ganas de llamar a la guardia nacional porque su novia no aparecía.

- Harry se nota que estas preocupado, vayamos a buscarla para que nos quedemos todos mas tranquilos –dijo Annia tomando la mano de Sirius quien también se había puesto algo nervioso.

- Ve a buscar tu mapa y nos juntamos en 10 minutos –dijo Remus.

- Claro –dijo Harry antes de salir corriendo.

Los tres adultos se quedaron viendo las caras por unos segundos antes de que Annia se decidiera a hablar.

- Voy por unas capas –dijo Annia entrando a su habitación.

- Deberías calmar tus nervios o llamaras demasiado la atención –dijo Remus tomando su capa de un perchero.

- por un momento me bajo una angustia muy grande –dijo Sirius –por un momento me imagine que ella sabia todo…

- Tranquilízate, estas un poco alterado porque las cosas han sucedido muy rápido pero debes calmarte –dijo Remus dándole u palmada en el hombro.

- Lista… -dijo Annia saliendo con las capas, entregándole una a Sirius y la otra colocándosela ella misma.

Unos minutos después estaban los tres adultos y Harry buscando a Hermione con la ayuda del mapa del merodeador.

Buscaron en todos los pisos del castillo pero la chica no aparecía, hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió mirar en los terrenos y vieron como una motita que decía "Hermione Granger" venia desde los terrenos hasta el castillo, estaba casi entrando por las puertas de roble.

Todos se dirigieron de inmediato hasta la entrada y se toparon con ella de inmediato.

- Hermione –grito Harry acercándose rápidamente hacia ella -¿Dónde estabas? me tenias preocupado.

- Lo siento amor, estaba con Hagrid y se me paso la hora –dijo Hermione regalándole una sonrisa a su novio para luego mirar a los tres adultos que estaba tras ella –No me digas que los llamaste a todos solo porque no me encontrabas.

- Es que estaba preocupado –dijo Harry un poco avergonzado.

- Harry estaba preocupado Hermione –dijo Annia a Hermione quien solo se quedo viéndola sin expresión alguna en su rostro por cosa de segundos.

- Sí no se preocupen –dijo Hermione mirándolos con una sonrisa a todos –Será mejor que nos vayamos a la torre Harry porque ya se me ah pasado bastante la hora como para seguir retrasándome mas.

- Nosotros los acompañamos… -dijo Remus.

- No… -dijo rápidamente Hermione –no se preocupen, no nos sucederá nada…

- Está bien –dijo Remus algo extrañado –nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós –dijo Hermione llevándose a Harry con ella.

- Eso es extraño –dijo Sirius al verlos desaparecer.

- Pareciera que quería evitarnos a toda costa –dijo Annia mirando a Sirius.

- Esta actitud no me gusta mucho –dijo Sirius mientras caminaban hasta su torre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunto Annia.

- Es solo una corazonada pero… creo que Hermione sabe la verdad –dijo Sirius cuando los tres estuvieron sentados en el sillón.

- Sirius eso es imposible, no hay forma de que ella se haya enterado –dijo Annia.

- Creo que deben descansar, hoy a sido un día muy agitado y deben pensar muy bien las cosas y la forma en que le dirán a Hermione la verdad –dijo Sirius mirando a sus amigos.

- Creo que Remus tiene razón Sirius, vamos a descansar y mañana pensaremos las cosas mas fríamente –dijo Annia levantándose y entrando a su habitación.

- ¿Irás a ver a Tonks? –Pregunto Sirius a Remus.

- Sí, hace unos días que no eh podido ir a verla –dijo Remus levantándose y caminando hasta la chimenea –nos vemos mañana.

- Claro… disfruta la noche –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa antes que su amigo desapareciera.

Hermione y Harry llegaron a la torre bastante rápido después de despedirse de Sirius y los demás, pero no se fueron a sus habitaciones sino que se quedaron en lo sillones en completo silencio.

- Hermione –dijo Harry luego de varios minutos de un tranquilizante sonido a silencio.

- Dime –dijo Hermione sin dejar de ver las llamas de la chimenea.

- ¿Puedes decirme ahora que es lo que en realidad esta pasando? –Preguntó Harry viendo a su novia –y no me digas que nada porque te conozco.

Hermione no estaba segura de querer contarle a alguien aun de lo que se había enterado pero la verdad las palabras se le acumulaban en su garganta para salir y decirle a alguien la angustia tan grande que sentía.

- Harry… te voy a contar algo muy, pero muy delicado pero necesito que guardes completo silencio sobre esto –dijo Hermione mirando a Harry a los ojos.

- Por supuesto –dijo Harry tomando las manos de su novia –que no te caiga duda de eso.

Hermione tomo aire eh intento aguantar las lagrimas que de solo pensar en todo eso se le acumulaban en los ojos amenazando con salir.

- Harry… ya sé… ya sé quienes son mis padres –dijo Hermione tomando grande bocados de aire para mantener el control de sus emociones.

- Pero… ¿Quiénes son? –Pregunto Harry de inmediato.

- Hoy fui a la torre de Annia, Sirius y Remus… iba a preguntarle si tenia noticias de mis padres… -dijo Hermione tomando aire –iba por el pasillo cuando vi a Annia salir corriendo de la torre… le grite pero no me escucho así que decidí esperarla dentro ya que había dejado la puerta entre abierta. Cuando entre… vi un papel tirado en el suelo, así que me agache y lo recogí… pero de curiosa me dio por leerlo.

- Ahí decía el nombre de tus padres –dijo Harry mientras Hermione, sin poder aguantar más, dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas.

- Decía mucho más que el nombre de mis padres… -dijo Hermione intentando que el llanto no le ganara –Confirmaba una información que Annia y Sirius ya sabían…

- ¿Sirius y Annia sabían quienes eran probablemente tus padres y no te digieron? –Preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Sí… el papel confirmaban que mis padres… que mis padres son Sirius y Annia –dijo Hermione soltando un llanto desconsolado.

Las palabras de Hermione le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a Harry quien jamás se imagino que Sirius y Annia… le parecía imposible.

- Mione… eso… eso es imposible –dijo Harry abrazando a su novia pero con la mente completamente nublada.

- Eso mismo dije yo pero… piensa… si fuera así seria entendible su reacción cuando estaban en las tres escobas –dijo Hermione intentando calmarse –Por eso Annia salio corriendo y no me han dicho nada aun, porque querían confirmarlo primero…

Harry estaba totalmente aturdido con lo que acaba de decirle Hermione. No se podía imaginar a Hermione hija de sus padrinos… Por otro lado eso abría otro dilema… siendo ellos sus padres quizás no les parece bien que ellos tengan una relación.

"maldición ahora toda las cosas se van a complicar" pensó Harry.

- Harry… ¡Harry! –dijo Hermione sacando a su novio de sus pensamientos.

- Eh… lo siento –dijo Harry mirando a Hermione quien parecía mas calmada.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Hermione cuando Harry se levanto de su lado y comenzó a dar vueltas por las sala.

- Estaba pensando –dijo Harry parándose frente a ella –Y si Sirius y Annia no están desacuerdo con lo nuestro ¿Qué haremos?

Hermione se sorprendió al oír la idea de Harry, jamás se le paso por la cabeza pero… no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso pasara por muy padres de ella que fueran.

- Harry… ellos jamás han estado conmigo así que no pueden venir y aparecer de la nada a decirme que debo y que no hacer con mi vida –dijo Hermione levantándose y tomando el rostro de Harry entre su manos.

- Creo que debes hablar con ellos –dijo Harry haciendo que Hermione retrocediera un poco.

- No quiero aun… es difícil asumir todo esto –dijo Hermione.

- Pero ellos estaban desesperados por encontrarte –dijo Harry acercándose a ella.

- Es que… tengo mucho miedo –dijo Hermione

- ¿Miedo de que? –Pregunto Harry extrañado.

- Miedo a que las cosas cambien… -dijo Hermione,

- Hermione debes hablar con ellos –dijo Harry.

- Esperare a que ellos me digan la verdad y ahí les diré que yo ya sabia –dijo Hermione tercamente.

- Eres muy terca –dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba.

- creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir –dijo Hermione

- Tienes razón –dijo Harry –han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy.

Los días pasaron y las arrancadas de Hermione para no toparse con Annia y Sirius ya eran cada vez más evidentes. Cada vez que le tocaba alguna clase con ellos era la primera en salir cuando sonaba la campana, los evitaba a toda costa cuando andaba en los pasillos y si osaban acercarse cuando ella estaba comiendo repentinamente recordaba una tarea inconclusa en la sala común.

- Annia esto ya es demasiado –dijo Sirius una noche cuando se preparaban para dormir –Hermione no ah estado evitando por dos semanas…

- Lo sé Sirius –dijo Annia mientras se metía en la cama y se quedaba sentada pensando –Ya no quiero esperar más… quiero decirle de una vez que nosotros somos sus padres.

- Yo creo que ella ya sabe –dijo Sirius metiendo a la cama también.

- Sirius eso es imposible, los únicos que sabemos de esto somos nosotros, Remus y el investigador. Sabemos que Holkins no dijo nada y menos Remus. Entonces dime ¿Cómo se entero ella?

- La puerta estaba abierta cuando entramos a la torre esa tarde –dijo Sirius volviéndose hacia ella –Perfectamente podías haber dejado la puerta mal cerrada cuando saliste corriendo y ella entro y leyó la carta sin querer.

- Sirius –dijo Annia ya cansada, pero no pudo seguir ya que unos fuertes mareos la obligaron a correr al baño.

- Annia –dijo Sirius cinco minutos después tras la puerta del baño -¿Estas bien?

- Sí… tranquilo… -dijo Annia pero estaba pálida tirada al lado del retrete mientras no paraba de vomitar.

- Annia déjame entrar –dijo Sirius golpeando la puerta.

- No… tranquilo… estoy bien… -dijo Annia en la mima posición pero no paraba de vomitar.

- Alohomora –dijo Sirius al otro lado de la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera después de abrir la cerradura.

Al entrar Sirius vio a Annia sentada al lado del retrete terriblemente pálida y son signos de haber vaciado todo su estomago.

- Amor, por merlín –dijo Sirius acercándose rápidamente a ella.

- Tranquilo estoy… -dijo Annia pero ya Sirius había conjurado dos batas. Una se la coloco él y con la otra la cubrió a ella y luego la cargo en sus brazos.

- Nos vamos a la enfermería –dijo Sirius saliendo del baño con su esposa en brazos.

Salieron de la habitación y cuando iban hacia la puerta unas llamas verdes aparecieron en la chimenea para luego dejar salir a Remus de entre ellas.

- Hola chicos, creo que se me hizo un poco tarde –dijo Remus con una sonrisa pero al ver a Annia tan pálida de inmediato se acerco a ellos -¿Qué sucedió?

- Annia se siente mal y la llevare a la enfermería –dijo Sirius seriamente continuando su camino hacia aquel lugar.

- Voy con ustedes –dijo Remus saliendo tras el matrimonio luego de dejar bien cerrada la puerta.

Por el apuro de Sirius por llegar, en uno minuto estuvieron en la enfermería, dejando a Annia sobre una camilla. Como siempre Madame Ponfrey los hizo salir para que ella pudiera trabajar mejor.

Los chicos salieron a esperar afuera y en cosa de minutos la enfermera los dejo pasar nuevamente para ver a Annia.

- Pasen pero no la molesten mucho –dijo la enfermera metiéndose a su despacho a buscar un par de pociones.

- ¿Qué te dijo amor? –Preguntó Sirius de inmediato.

- Nada, aun no me dice que tengo –dijo Annia mirando a Sirius y luego viendo como la enfermera se acercaba.

- Madame Ponfrey ¿Qué tiene Annia? –Preguntó Sirius preocupado.

- Nada grave señor Black –dijo la enfermera dejando los frascos sobre la mesa –solo lo normal para una mujer embarazada…

- ¿Embarazada? –dijo Annia sorprendida. Miro a Sirius a quien instantáneamente se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y son poder contenerse se lanzo a los brazos de su esposo para abrazarlo.

Madame Ponfrey con una sonrisa en el rostro se acerco a Remus y le dijo al oído.

- Asegúrese que se tome esto una vez al día, son vitaminas y esto otro es para cuando tengan mareos y no sean tan fuertes –dijo la enfermera desapareciendo.

- Felicidades –dijo Remus luego que la pareja dejo de besarse y abrazarse.

- Gracias Remus –dijo Annia mientras recibía el abrazo de su amigo.

- Gracias amigo –dijo Sirius recibiendo el abrazo de su hermano.

- La enfermera dijo que ya podías irte pero tienes que tomarte estas pociones –dijo Remus mostrándole los dos frascos de pociones.

- Odio las pociones –dijo Annia por lo bajo.

- Pues vas a tener que tomártelas igual por el bien de nuestro hijo –dijo Sirius con seriedad guardándoselas en el bolsillo –Y ahora vámonos.

- Pero no quiero caminar –dijo Annia haciendo pucheritos y estirando los brazos a su esposo.

- Te estas aprovechando amor –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y Annia se acurrucaba en su pecho.

- Lo se –dijo Annia con una sonrisa.

Fueron riendo todo el camino junto con Remus quien la verdad estaba muy contento porque, por fin, su amigo pudiera empezar una familia aunque aun faltase su primera hija.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione, Harry y Ron se levantaron un poco más temprano de lo normal ya que siempre terminan desayunando apresurados.

Llegaron al gran comedor y se fueron directo a la mesa de gryffindor para devorarse todo lo que encontraran.

- De verdad es que hoy amanecí con demasiada hambre –dijo Ron devorándose una tostada.

- Eso es peligroso –dijo Harry a Hermione –si con el hambre normal come demasiado imagínatelo con MUCHA hambre jajaja

- No se rían –dijo Ron un poco enfadado mientras engullía todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

- Miren, ni Annia ni Sirius están, esta Remus solo –dijo Harry mirando a la mesa de profesores.

- ¿Les abra sucedido algo malo? –Pregunto Ron terminando de tragar.

- No lo creo, tal vez solo se quedaron dormidos y Remus no los quiso despertar –dijo Hermione intentando cambiar el tema.

- Voy a preguntarle –dijo Harry levantándose y caminando hasta la mesa central.

- Harry –dijo Hermione para llamarlo pero el chico no se percato –Hay dios, tanto alboroto por nada.

- ¿Qué te sucede Hermione? –Pregunto Ron dejando de comer.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Hermione si entender.

- Llevas días esquivando a Sirius y Annia y tratas de cambiar el tema cada vez que hablamos de ellos –dijo Ron mirando a su amiga inquisidoramente.

- Son cosas tuyas Ron –dijo Hermione siguiendo con su desayuno.

- Hola Remus –dijo Harry parándose al lado de su profesor.

- Hola Harry ¿Cómo estas? –Pregunto Remus con cordialidad.

- Bien –dijo Harry con una sonrisa –Oye ¿Dónde están Sirius y Annia?

- Annia se sintió un poco mal anoche y tuvimos que llevarla a la enfermería –dijo Remus tomando un poco de su café –Y como ya sabes lo sobre protector que es Sirius le dijo que hoy no se levantara y para cerciorarse se quedo un momento con ella.

- Pero ¿ella esta bien¿Qué es lo que tiene? –Preguntó Harry preocupado.

- Ella esta bien, pero creo que deberían ser ellos quienes te digan que es lo que tiene –dijo Remus levantándose de su silla –Lo siento Harry, pero debo ir a clases, que tengas un buen día.

- Claro Remus –dijo Harry mientras veía que el hombre salía del gran comedor.

Harry volvió con los chicos y después de terminar de comer se levantaron para ir a Transformaciones.

Se fueron todo el camino tranquilamente, conversando de cosas sin importancia ya que llevaban tiempo de más.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula Harry detuvo a Hermione y dejo que Ron entrara solo al aula.

- Hermione –dijo Harry tomando el brazo de su novia.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Anoche Annia se sintió mal y tuvieron que llevarla a la enfermería, por eso hay no apareció en el gran comedor –dijo Harry mirando a su novia a los ojos.

Hermione se asusto al escuchar estas palabras pero no fue capaz de decirle nada a su novio, solo salio corriendo en dirección a la torre de Sirius y Annia.

- ¿Dónde fue Hermione? –Preguntó Ron.

- Ah hacer algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho –dijo Harry a su amigo.

Hermione corría con todas su fuerzas hacia la torre, por alguna razón el corazón se le había encogido al escuchar que Annia estaba enferma.

Llego a la puerta y se lo pensó un par de segundos antes de tocar. Tomo fuerzas y toco tres veces. Escucho unos pasos y luego de unos segundos Sirius apareció tras la puerta.

- Este… Hola… Sirius –dijo Hermione jugando con sus manos de manera nerviosa.

- Hermione… hola –dijo Sirius un poco sorprendido –Pasa, pasa…

Hermione entro un poco a regañadientes y se quedo parada al lado de la puerta mientras Sirius la quedaba mirando, cosa que la incomodo un poco.

- Eh… me dijeron que Annia estaba enferma –dijo Hermione rápidamente para dejar aquella situación

- Si, anoche se sintió un poco mal –dijo Sirius acercándose a la puerta de su habitación -¿Quieres verla?

- Eh… bueno –dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa. Camino lentamente hacia la habitación.

AL entrar la vio bastante iluminada. La cama estaba en medio pegada a la pared y Annia estaba recostada entre muchos cojines, la verdad se notaba bastante pálida para su color normal.

- Hola Annia ¿Cómo estas? –Pregunto Hermione sentándose en la punta de la cama.

- La verdad me siento bien pero Sirius es un exagerado y no quiere que me levante –dijo Annia con una sonrisa para quitarle algo de tensión al ambiente.

- No son exageraciones –dijo Sirius parándose al lado de la cama –En tu estado debes cuidarte.

- ¿En tu estado¿Qué tienes? –Pregunto Hermione de inmediato.

Sirius y Annia se quedaron viendo unos segundos y luego deque Sirius le sonriera Annia tomo la palabra.

- Estoy embarazada –dijo Annia con una sonrisa al igual que Sirius.

La sonrisa sorprendió muchísimo a Hermione quien luego de unos segundos recién pudo sonreír.

- Eso es genial los felicito –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sincera.

- Gracias –dijo Sirius con una tremenda sonrisa que por alguna extraña razón lleno de orgullo a Hermione.

- Vas a tener un… -dijo Annia pero se detuvo un poco antes de decir "hermanito".

- Un hermanito –dijo Hermione terminando la frase de su madre…

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bueno, quiero perdiles disculpas por la demora primero que todo... Darles gracias a quienes dejaron reviews: **CloeM, Saria Black y Rosa-Evans**... Decirles que aunque no les responda directamente leo todos sus reviews..._

_Bueno, les mando un besote enorme a todos, cuidense muchisimo y nos leemos pronto..._

_Se despide su humilde servidora..._

_.:Konnytagranger:._


	10. Llorar y hablar hacen bien

**_Hola a todos, aun estoy viva, no e muerto ni me han raptado, solo estaba estudiando :P..._**

Capítulo 10: Llorar y hablar hacen bien

Al entrar la vio bastante iluminada. La cama estaba en medio pegada a la pared y Annia estaba recostada entre muchos cojines, la verdad se notaba bastante pálida para su color normal.

- Hola Annia ¿Cómo estas? –Pregunto Hermione sentándose en la punta de la cama.

- La verdad me siento bien pero Sirius es un exagerado y no quiere que me levante –dijo Annia con una sonrisa para quitarle algo de tensión al ambiente.

- No son exageraciones –dijo Sirius parándose al lado de la cama –En tu estado debes cuidarte.

- ¿En tu estado¿Qué tienes? –Pregunto Hermione de inmediato.

Sirius y Annia se quedaron viendo unos segundos y luego de que Sirius le sonriera Annia tomo la palabra.

- Estoy embarazada –dijo Annia con una sonrisa al igual que Sirius.

La noticia sorprendió muchísimo a Hermione quien luego de unos segundos recién pudo sonreír.

- Eso es genial, los felicito –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sincera.

- Gracias –dijo Sirius con una tremenda sonrisa que por alguna extraña razón lleno de orgullo a Hermione.

- Vas a tener un… -dijo Annia pero se detuvo un poco antes de decir "hermanito".

- Un hermanito –dijo Hermione terminando la frase de su madre…

Un silencio sepulcral se formo en la habitación. Sirius y Annia no despegaban la vista de Hermione quien penas y tuvo fuerzas de terminar la frase.

- Me entere hace unos días… vine y estaba la puerta entre abierta –dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza –había un pergamino tirado en el suelo así que lo recogí y comencé a leerle… así me entere.

Las palabras de Hermione fueron procesadas rápidamente por Sirius quien de inmediato miró a Annia como diciendo "te lo dije"

Todos se miraron las caras por unos segundos más, pero nadie atinaba a decir nada, la verdad ninguno estaba preparado para ese momento aun.

- Vamos digan algo –dijo Hermione impaciente.

- Eh… la verdad es que me sorprende que lo supieras… aunque Sirius ya sospechaba pero… -dijo Annia sin saber a cien si aciertas que decir.

- Hemos estado intentando hablar contigo pero… -dijo Sirius moviendo a cabeza.

- Lo sé, los eh estado evadiendo por casi dos semanas –dijo Hermione volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

- No tienes porque avergonzarte de eso –dijo Annia de inmediato –ninguno de los tres se imagino esto… no estábamos preparados y cualquiera fuera nuestra reacción es totalmente justificada…

- Lo sé pero siento que eh sido egoísta… ustedes han estado mucho tiempo buscándome y no es justo para ustedes –dijo Hermione apenada.

- Como tampoco es justo para ti –dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a Hermione ya que sin ella darse cuanta su padre estaba arrodillado frete a ella –Se que esto te va a sonar cliché pero… puedo entender perfectamente como te sientes. Debes estar confundida porque esperabas poder gritarles todo lo que sentías a tus padres pero… ahora no sabes que hacer, lo entiendo porque eso mismo nos pasa a nosotros…

- Nos preparamos mentalmente para el rechazo de nuestra hija por haber abandonado y asumir que quizás nunca quisiera que la encontráramos –dijo Annia mirando a su hija –pero queremos que sepas que tienes todo el derecho a gritarnos y de decirnos lo irresponsables que hemos sido…

- No, no podría hacer eso jamás, porque el que nosotros estuviéramos separados no paso por irresponsabilidad suya, fue ocasionado por otras personas, personas que nos querían hacer daño –dijo Hermione mirándolos a ambos –es cierto que estoy muy confundida y que necesito tiempo para pensar pero… no soy capaz de reclamarles nada…

- Pues deberías –dijo Sirius levantándose –si hubiéramos sido un poco más fuertes tal vez mi madre no me hubiera separado de Annia y hubieras crecido con nosotros…

- Sirius… la historia ya esta escrita, las cosas que pasaron no las podemos cambiar… -dijo Hermione tomando las manos de sus padres entre las de ella –pero si podemos escribir un nuevo futuro, los tres… perdón, los cuatro.

Sirius y Annia miraban muy emocionados a Hermione. Jamás se esperaron que ella lo tomara de esa manera… Se sentían tremendamente orgullosos.

- Lo que si les pido es tiempo… -dijo Hermione mirando a sus padres un poco más seria –necesito tiempo para procesar esto de buna manera y poder adaptarme a los cambios.

- Las cosas no tienen porque cambiar –dijo Annia de inmediato.

- Las cosas ya cambiaron Annia, nos guste o no ustedes ahora son… mis padres y… no podemos pasar eso por alto –dijo Hermione mirándolos a ambos, pero al ver que Annia intentaba reclamar se apresuro –Annia, yo no me alejare de ustedes por esto, solo les pido tiempo para poder asumirlo por completo, además necesito decirles a… mis padres… digo… Hay Merlín…

- Tranquila –dijo Sirius de inmediato –nosotros no te exigiremos nada, si quieres decirles a tus padres te apoyaremos, por nosotros no te preocupes…

- Nosotros debemos asumir que tu ya tienes tu mundo armado y no podemos pedirte formar parte de él tan rápido…

- Eso no es cierto –dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de Annia –ustedes siempre han formado parte de mi mundo… siempre fueron unos fantasmas sin rostros, pero ahora… ahora tienen cuerpo, e identidad, ahora pudo tenerlos como siempre soñé…

- Hermione, queremos que sepas que… siempre vamos a estar aquí para lo que necesites –dijo Sirius arrodillándose nuevamente ante ella para tomar sus manos entre las suyas –no te pedimos que nos veas como tus padre o que nos llames así, solo te pedimos que confíes en nosotros y que sepas que siempre estaremos para lo que quieras…

- Gracias –dijo Hermione aforrándose al cuello de su padre mientras Annia intentaba aguantar las lágrimas.

Después de unos segundos del abrazo que quedaría grabado para siempre en la memoria de los tres Hermione se separo un poco de Sirius y los miró con una sonrisa.

- La verdad podrían ayudarme ahora porque falte a clases de transformaciones y dudo que Mcgonagall me perdone –dijo Hermione poniendo cara de niña buena.

Annia y Sirius se miraron uno segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

- Está bien, yo te voy a dejar –dijo Sirius entre risas. Se levanto al igual que Hermione, pero esta en vez de comenzar a caminar se lanzo sobre Annia para darle un gran beso en la mejilla y luego bajar a su vientre para besarlo también.

- Chao hermanito, nos vemos luego –dijo Hermione antes de salir de la habitación con Sirius, dejando a Annia con el corazón hinchado de alegría y orgullo.

La clase de Mcgonagall llevaba ya mas de una hora cuando dos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

- Sí, pase –dijo la mujer desde su escritorio.

- Disculpe profesora Mcgonagall –dijo Sirius entrando seguido de Hermione quien se gano una mirada de extrañeza de todos menos Harry quien la miraba con una enorme sonrisa –Vengo a dejar a la señorita Granger.

- ¿Por qué viene llegando a estas horas a mi clase señorita Granger? –Pregunto Mcgonagall con mala cara.

- Fue mi culpa profesora, yo la entretuve mas de lo debido –dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a todos.

- Esta bien señorita Granger, pero que no se vuelva a repetir –dijo Mcgonagall cambiando el semblante.

- Gracias profesora –dijo Hermione yendo hasta un asiento vacío que había delante del de Harry y Ron.

- ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? –Pregunto Ron intrigado.

- Luego te cuento –dijo Hermione casando su pergamino y su pluma para comenzar a escribir.

Unos minutos después la clase se dio por terminada y los tres chicos salieron del aula.

Llegaron a la sala común que no estaba muy llena a esa hora ya que como era cambio de hora y ellos tenían libre después estarían todos, llenado hacia sus otras clases.

- Bien, ahora dime donde te habías metido –dijo Ron sentado frente sus dos amigos.

- Antes de decirte donde estaba quiero que sepas algo más –dijo Hermione a su amigo quien alzo las cejas –Encontré a mis padres.

- ¿QUÉ! –Pregunto Ron sorprendido -¿Cuándo¿Cómo?

- Tranquilo Ron, de apoco que la historia es larga –dijo Harry entretenido por la expresión de su amigo.

- ¿Tu ya lo sabias? –Pregunto Ron un poco enfadado –Eso no es justo.

- ¿Me vas a dejar contarte o no? –Pregunto Hermione harta del alboroto.

- Esta bien, continua –dijo Ron poniendo atención.

- Annia y Sirius tuvieron un romance hace mucho –dijo Hermione comenzando su relato.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Sirius y Annia en esto? –Pregunto Ron sin entender.

- Si te callas de una vez te vas a enterar pero deja de interrumpir –dijo Harry exaltándose.

- Esta bien, me callo, me callo –dijo Ron recostándose en el sillón para estar mas cómodo.

- Antes que Sirius fuera enviado a azkaban ellos terminaron su relación por culpa de la madre de Sirius. Annia desapareció luego de esto, pero se fue llevándose un secreto que jamás revelo a Sirius sino hasta ahora –dijo Hermione tomando aire –Cuando Annia se fue de aquí estaba embarazada.

- WOW –dijo Ron sorprendido –sigue, sigue…

- Pero la madre de Sirius se entero y cuando el bebe nació se lo quito y lo llevo a un orfanato donde fue adoptado –dijo Hermione cuando unas lágrimas empezaban a juntarse en sus ojos –Lo dejaron en un orfanato de Francia.

- WOW… sorprendente, pero… aun no entiendo que tiene que ver con tus padres –dijo Ron.

- Bueno hacia allá voy –dijo Hermione tomando aire para seguir –Esa bebe fue adoptado por una familia muggle inglesa que vivió unos años en Francia luego de su luna de miel.

- Unos años después ellos volvieron a Londres con el bebe y lo criaron normalmente hasta que supieron que era una bruja a la edad de 11 años.

-¿O sea que el hijo de Sirius y Annia viene aquí a Hogwarts? –Pregunto Ron emocionado, a lo que Hermione asintió –Eso es increíble.

- Pero no es el "hijo" de Sirius y Annia… es la "hija" –dijo Hermione mirando como Ron abría más los ojos aun.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene ahora? pueda que la conozcamos –dijo Ron impaciente.

- Ella tiene 18 años –dijo Hermione recostándose en el sillón.

- ¿Tu edad? –Pregunto Ron extrañado, pero una alocada idea se le cruzo por la cabeza –Oye espera… No me has dicho que tiene que ver esto con tus… Por merlín.

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? –Pregunto Harry son media sonrisa.

- Annia no es tu tía… es tu… madre –dijo Ron recostándose en el sillón con los ojos como plato.

- Sí… son mis padres –dijo Hermione –Nos estábamos buscando mutuamente.

- Esto es increíble –dijo Ron sentándose y mirando a Hermione –por eso esa actitud extraña todo este tiempo ¿verdad?...

- Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de gratitud.

- Oye, que aparente que soy despistado no significa que lo sea –dijo Ron haciéndose el ofendido cosa que hizo reír a Harry y Hermione.

- entonces estabas con ellos y por eso llegaste tarde a Transformaciones –dijo Ron asintiendo mientras hablaba.

- WOW Ron, que mente más aguda tienes –dijo Harry irónicamente.

- Jaja Potter, que gracioso –dijo Ron a su amigo –pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- La verdad aun no lo sé –dijo Hermione recostándose en el sillón pero al recordar algo salto de él como impulsada por un resorte, causándoles un susto de muerte a sus dos amigos – Me olvide de decirles algo…

- ¿Qué cosa? –dijo Harry.

- Voy a tener un hermanito –dijo Hermione comenzando a dar vueltas por la sala común dando saltitos.

- ¿Qué? –dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez.

- Annia esta esperando un bebe de Sirius, me lo acaban de decir –dijo Hermione parándose frente a sus dos amigos con una enorme sonrisa –y yo con las ganas que tenia de tener un hermanito…

- Eso es genial –dijo Harry mirando a Ron –debemos ir a felicitarles.

- Sí –dijo Ron colocándose de pie.

- Pero creo que ahora no –dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo y a su novio –al igual que yo, ellos deben asumir todo lo que esta pasando, han sido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo y es bueno que meditemos en todo –dijo Hermione suspirando –lo que si no puedo admitir que me llena de orgullo saber que ellos son mis padres biológicos y que a pesar de todo se esforzaron para encontrarme poniendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para encontrarme…

- De eso deben sentirte tremendamente privilegiada –dijo Ron.

Annia estaba recostada en la cama como Madame Pomfrey le había recomendado y como Sirius se había empezado en que estuviera. Pensaba y meditaba en todas las cosas que habían sucedido en tan corto tiempo.

Primero volver con Sirius, comenzar la búsqueda de su hija y enterarse de que se trataba ni mas ni menos de la niña a la que mas amo después s d su hija, su sobrina, su Hermione.

Se sentía tremendamente feliz por ver que su hija era una persona hermosa en todo sentido. Inteligente, sabia en todo aspecto, hermosa como mujer y principalmente hermosa de corazón, cosa que era muy importante para ella.

- ¿Qué ocupa la mente de la mujer que mas amo? –Pregunto Sirius apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa.

- Estaba pensando en todo –dijo Annia con una sonrisa al momento en que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas acumuladas por tantos años de búsqueda desesperada –En el bebe que espero, en que te encontré… en que encontré a mi hija...

- Yo también lo eh estado haciendo toda la mañana –dijo Sirius entrando en la habitación y recostándose a su lado al otro lado de la cama –he pensado en la inmensa suerte que e tenido de reconstruir mi familia y salir adelante a pesar de todas las cosas que me han pasado en estos años.

- Te lo mereces, dentro de todos los que salieron perjudicados con esto tú fuiste el que por lo paso junto con Harry –dijo Annia tomando la ano de su esposo.

- Lo que yo viví en cierto modo era algo que tenia que pasar –dijo Sirius mientras Annia lo miraba intrigada –mi soberbia muchas veces les hizo mucho daño a las personas que yo amaba incluyéndote a ti.

- Pero ir a azkaban por eso es demasiado –dijo Annia.

- Pero si te pones a ver, ahora las cosas se están dando a mi favor –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama y se acercaban más al cuerpo de su esposa –Ahora tengo a la mujer siempre eh amado como mi mujer. La mujer que me día una hija que me llena de orgullo y la que me va a dar otro hijo… ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?

- Jajajajajajajajaja –reía Annia mientras Sirius le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y la apegaba a su cuerpo con suma delicadeza, para besarla –te amo

- Yo también te amor mi ángel… mas que a nada en este mundo –dijo Sirius mientras la posaba delicadamente en la almohada y comenzaba a hacerla suya.

El día había pasado volando para todos. Entre clases, romances y más clases llego la hora de la cena donde todos, a excepción de Sirius y Annia, estaban comiendo en el gran comedor.

- Sirius y Annia no están –dijo Ron mirando a la mesa de profesores.

- Creo que Sirius prefirió dejar a Annia en la habitación y quedarse con ella por seguridad –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Están muy contenta ¿verdad? –dijo Harry besando su mejilla.

- Por supuesto –dijo Hermione girado la cabeza para besar sus labios.

- Ya déjense de cosas melosas y terminen de cenar para que vayamos a descansar mira que a sido un día agotador –dijo Ron una vez se había comido todo o que estaba frente a su plato.

El tiro termino de cenar y se fueron a la sala común a hacer nada, o sea descansar.

Hermione estaba jugando con Crookshanks que ronroneaba en sus piernas mientras que Ron y Harry jugaban su décimo juego de ajedrez mágico.

Así les dieron cerca de las 11:30 de la noche sin que ellos se dieran cuenta que la sala común había quedado completamente vacía hacia bastante rato ya.

Se repente el retrato de la dama gorda se abre y pasa a través de ella Minerva Mcgonagall no con muy buena cara.

- Profesora –dijo Harry al momento de verla entrar ya que los tres chicos saltaron de sus asientos y se colocaron de pie del puro susto.

- Este nosotros… bueno nosotros –dijo Ron intentando buscar una buena excusa para estar a esas horas en la sala común aun despiertos.

- No se preocupe señor Weasley, no vine para sancionar a nadie –dijo Mcgonagall sorprendieron a las tres chicos –señorita Granger acompáñeme por favor

- Cla… claro –dijo Hermione siguiendo a la profesora que caminaba hasta la entrada.

- Ustedes done váyanse a la cama si no quieres que de verdad venga a castigarlos –dijo la profesora antes de irse junto con Hermione quien estaba bastante desconcertada.

- ¿Qué querrá de Hermione? –Pregunto Ron a su amigo.

- No lo sé, pero mañana hablamos con ella porque si Mcgonagall vuelve si que no tendremos tanta suerte como ahora –dijo mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras.

Hermione caminaba en completo silencio tras Mcgonagall quien de vez en cuando la miraba con una expresión un poco compleja de describir. Entre tristeza y ¿lastima?.

No estaba segura pero era una sensación extraña. No se atrevió a preguntar nada hasta que llegaron hasta la entrada del despacho de Dumbledor, donde estaba la gárgola.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí profesora? –Pregunto Hermione.

- El profesor Dumbledor quiere hablar contigo –dijo la mujer mirándola con la misma mirada extraña –Tiene algo muy importante que decirte.

- Pero… -dijo Hermione intrigada.

- Será mejor que suba de una vez señorita –dijo Mcgonagall girando sobre sus talones desapareciendo entre la oscuridad del pasillo.

Hermione con una tremenda curiosidad dijo la contraseña y subió las escaletas hasta la entrada, Toco la puerta y espero a que la invitaran.

- Pase –dijo la voz de Dumbledor del otro lado –buenas noches señorita Granger.

- Bue… buenas noches profesor Dumbledor –dijo Hermione mientras hacia olas cosas con una extraña lentitud.

- Siéntese –dijo el hombre una vez estuvo cerca del escritorio.

- ¿Para que quería hablar conmigo señor? –Pregunto Hermione sin rodeos.

- La mande llamar porque debo darle una desafortunada noticia –dijo Dumbledor colocando la misma expresión que tubo Mcgonagall todo el camino.

Eran cerca de las 1 de la madrugada y Annia tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho. Era como un terrible mas presentimiento que no la dejaba dormir con tranquilidad a diferencia de Sirius, quien hacia bastante había conciliado el sueño y no había nada que lo hiciera despertar de él.

De un momento a otro sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta de la torre tres veces. Ella iba a levantarse cuando escucho unos pasos, seguramente de Remus, seguidos de una cerradura abrirse.

- Hermione –dijo Remus sorprendido.

- Hola Remus ¿Puedo pasar? necesito ver a Annia y Sirius, es importante –dijo con un extraño tono de voz.

- Claro, deben de estar dormidos pero pasa –dijo Remus mientras se hacia a un lado y dejaba pasar a la chica.

Hermione se dirigió sin rodeos a la puerta que sabia era la habitación de sus padres y entro sin siquiera tocar.

Annia intentaba escuchar lo más que podía pero solo se escuchaban la voz de Remus muy baja pero la de la otra persona no por lo que no supo a cien si aciertas quien era.

De repente la puerta se abrió y vio la silueta de una chica que caminaba directo hacia la cama.

- ¿Hermione? –Pregunto Annia un poco asustada al verla entrar así, pero el susto fue mayor cuando vio que se subía a la cama entre el cuerpo de ella y se Sirius y enterraba la cabeza entre las almohadas comenzando a sollozar descontroladamente.

Sirius al escuchar los sollozos se incorporo de inmediato un poco desconcertado, sensación que se acento aun más al ver a Annia con el mismo semblante que ella mirando el cuerpo de Hermione que estaba entre ellos y que sollozaba desgarradoramente.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que era lo que pasaba pero al parecer no era el momento de preguntar, sino de apoyarla y de estar con ella.

Ambos pasaron unos de sus brazos por la espalda de su hija y se recostaron al lado de ella mientras Hermione desahogaba esa tremenda tristeza en lo único que le quedaba… sus padres.

Continuara…

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

_Hola a todos, espero que aun me recuerdenaunque a pasado tanto tiempo que si no lo hacen no los cuparia._

_Quiero pedirles mil disculpas por la demora pero mis examenes no me han dejado ni hacercarme a los ff,la verdad ahoradebería estar estudiando pero me desespera dejar mis queridos ff tan botados..._

_Quiero agradecer los rr asi que voy a poner a responder:_

_**CloeM:** La verdad Hermione se lo toma mejor de lo que yo misma pense, es que esa niña es demasiado madura para suedad ¬¬u me gustatria ser asi :S pero bueno, es lo que hay... besitos mi niña nos leemos pronto._

_**Lina Malfoy**: A mi me gustaria estudiar asi como estudian ellos ¬¬ jaja pero bueno tampoco me puedo quejar xD... Remusla verdad es que es verdader amor, lastima que mi amor sea Sirius... pero bueno todos contentos y por eso yo jajaja besotes anormesy cudiate, nos leemos pronto..._

_**Rosa-Evans:** Muchas gracias por los besos mi niña y ya vez que esta vez Annia y Sirius si que toman un papel importante jaja, sobre los estudios de Herms y Harry debo decir que son bastante cundidores jajaja a mi me gustaria estudiar asi :P pero bueno, Con respecto a Remus me lo deje u poco de lado porque ahora vamos a tener que apoyar mas a Herms snif pero asi es la vida, unos viene o otros van solo hay que seguir adelante...besotes enormes y mil gracias por las flores (autorea sonrijada) nos leemos pronto..._

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo... tambien quiero agradecer a quienes leen pero no dejan rr, que tambien los quiero mucho pero los querría mas si me dejan algo aunque sea una letra..._

_Besitos a todos, cuidense muchisisisisisisisisisisisimo y nos leemos pronto (espero)_

_Se despide su humilde servidora_

_**.:konnyta-granger:.**_


	11. La familia creció

_Llego el momento... del final..._

Capítulo 11: La familia... creció

Eran cerca de las 1 de la madrugada y Annia tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho. Era como un terrible mas presentimiento que no la dejaba dormir con tranquilidad a diferencia de Sirius, quien hacia bastante había conciliado el sueño y no había nada que lo hiciera despertar de él.

De un momento a otro sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta de la torre tres veces. Ella iba a levantarse cuando escucho unos pasos, seguramente de Remus, seguidos de una cerradura abrirse.

- Hermione –dijo Remus sorprendido.

- Hola Remus ¿Puedo pasar? necesito ver a Annia y Sirius, es importante –dijo con un extraño tono de voz.

- Claro, deben de estar dormidos pero pasa –dijo Remus mientras se hacia a un lado y dejaba pasar a la chica.

Hermione se dirigió sin rodeos a la puerta que sabia era la habitación de sus padres y entro sin siquiera tocar.

Annia intentaba escuchar lo más que podía pero solo se escuchaban la voz de Remus muy baja pero la de la otra persona no por lo que no supo a cien si aciertas quien era.

De repente la puerta se abrió y vio la silueta de una chica que caminaba directo hacia la cama.

- ¿Hermione? –Pregunto Annia un poco asustada al verla entrar así, pero el susto fue mayor cuando vio que se subía a la cama entre el cuerpo de ella y se Sirius y enterraba la cabeza entre las almohadas comenzando a sollozar descontroladamente.

Sirius al escuchar los sollozos se incorporo de inmediato un poco desconcertado, sensación que se acento aun más al ver a Annia con el mismo semblante que ella mirando el cuerpo de Hermione que estaba entre ellos y que sollozaba desgarradoramente.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que era lo que pasaba pero al parecer no era el momento de preguntar, sino de apoyarla y de estar con ella.

Ambos pasaron unos de sus brazos por la espalda de su hija y se recostaron al lado de ella mientras Hermione desahogaba esa tremenda tristeza en lo único que le quedaba… sus padres.

Pasaron cerca de una hora en que Hermione no paraba de llorar y verdaderamente Sirius y Annia ya empezaban a preocuparse.

- Deberíamos darle alguna poción para que se calme un poco, tanto llorar no le hará bien –dijo Sirius en el oído de su esposa que tenía la cabeza de Hermione en su regazo.

- Madame Ponfrey manda esto para ver si se calma un poco –dijo la voz de Remus desde la puerta.

- Mione cariño –dijo Annia intentando hacer que su hija se levantara un poco –mírame un segundo.

Hermione entre hipos y suspiros levanto la cabeza para ver los rostros de preocupación de sus padres.

- Tomate esto cariños, te va a tranquilizar –dijo Annia con infinita ternura.

Hermione ni siquiera se fijo que era lo que le estaban dando a beber, solo dejo que el liquido bajara por su garganta sin importarle que pudiera ser, le importaba muy poco si era un veneno o alguna medicina, el morir en ese momento se veía una buena opción de escape para todo el sufrimiento que tenia por dentro.

Lentamente comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se empezaba a dormir, se sentía cansada, todo dejaba de sentir, sus sentidos estaban aturdidos y hasta la pena parecía haberse congelado, cosa que desde el fondo de su corazón agradeció.

- Ya se esta durmiendo –dijo Annia al ver a su primogénita cerrar sus ojos hinchados lentamente.

- ¿Que habrá sucedido para que estuviera de esa forma? –Pregunto Remus preocupado también.

- ¿Habrá peleado con Harry o Ron? –Pregunto Sirius a su esposa.

- Lo dudo –dijo Annia sin levantar la vista de su hija –tiene que haber pasado algo mucho mas grave para que estuviera de esa manera… tenía el corazón destrozado.

- Creo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para averiguarlo –dijo Sirius colocándose de pie al lado de la cama –creo que iré a dormir en el sillón de la sala.

- Si, buenas noches –dijo Annia dándole un suave beso en los labios antes que se fuera.

La noche pareció venirse en cima antes de lo que ellos pensaban. La noche anterior se habían acostado tarde y estaban cansados, pero aun así deberían ir a hacer clases.

Remus fue el primero en despertarse y al hacerlo despertó a Sirius para que no se retrasara más de la cuenta como acostumbraba hacerlo.

- Que noche –dijo Sirius mientras salía del baño vestido y con el cabello un poco mojado.

- ¿Annia se va a levantar? –Pregunto Remus ordenando unos pergaminos dentro de un maletín.

- Preferiría que no pero ayer me dijo que hoy se levantaría –dijo Sirius en el momento en el que Annia salía de la habitación con la túnica puesta y el cabello húmedo –hablando de la reina de mi corazón y ella que aparece…

- Sirius –dijo Annia acercándose a él para besarlo tiernamente.

- ¿La van a dejar dormir? –Pregunto Remus apuntando hacia la habitación del matrimonio.

- No es necesario –dijo Hermione desde la puerta de la habitación.

Todos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al verla, la verdad era que con la poción de la noche anterior debería haber dormido por lo menos hasta las 12 del día.

- Pensamos que seguirías durmiendo –dijo Annia acercándose a ella.

- No, ya mucho hicieron aguantándome toda la noche ahí –dijo Hermione mirando a Annia y Sirius –perdón porque hayas tenido que dormir en el sillón Sirius.

- No fue ninguna molestia -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Se formo un silencio incomodo entre los cuatro por o que Remus se apresuro a hablar.

- Creo que me iré a desayunar para que puedan hablar mas tranquilos –dijo Remus caminando hasta la puerta.

- No es necesario que te vayas Remus –dijo Hermione mirando al hombre con cierta tristeza.

- Prefiero ir, ustedes tres deben hablar tranquilos –dijo Remus antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al salir Remus se volvió a formar ese silencio pero esta vez no era incomodo, era solo de apoyo de parte de Sirius y Annia hacia su hija.

- Creo que les debo una explicación –dijo Hermione sentándose entre Sirius y Annia.

- Si no quieres decir lo que sucede entenderemos hija –dijo Annia esperando la reacción de Hermione el escuchar esa palabra.

- La verdad es que se los agradezco –dijo Hermione mirando tanto a Annia como a Sirius mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas –pero será mucho mejor sacar todo esto que dejármelo guardado dentro.

Annia y Sirius se miraron preocupados y luego volvieron a ver a su hija.

- Dumbledor me llamo anoche para… –comenzó diciendo Hermione mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta –… para decirme que mis padres… que mis padres habían fallecido en un accidente de avión…

La sangre de Annia se congelo al escuchar estas palabras, no podía creer lo que sus oídos oían, su hermana estaba muerta.

Sirius por su parte quedo tremendamente sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de su hija, nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían así.

Por otro lado Hermione había comenzado a sollozar nuevamente pero ahora la acompañaba Annia quien se abrazaba a su hija y ambas se refugiaban en los brazos de Sirius quien solo atinaba a abrazarlas…

Una semana después…

Hermione, Annia, Sirius, Remus, Harry y Ron estaban parados frente a los sepulcros del matrimonio Granger. La ceremonia había sido realmente hermosa, y hasta el día los había acompañado, ya estaba cerca el invierno y era probable que ese día estuviera nublado y hasta lluvioso, pero no fue así. Ese día, a pesar que hacer muchísimo frió, había un inmenso sol acompañándolos en ese mal momento.

Hermione llevaba varios minutos sin decir nada, solo miraba las lapidas de sus padres mientras los otros esperaban tras ella.

- Creo que será mejor que nosotros volvamos al colegio –dijo Remus a Annia y Sirius –me llevare a los chicos…

- Yo quiero quedarme –dijo Harry de inmediato.

- Será mejor que vuelvas Harry, ella va a estar bien –dijo Sirius a su ahijado quien a regañadientes salió con Remus y el pelirrojo rumbo nuevamente hacia el castillo.

Annia y Sirius sabían que le sería muy difícil despedirse por lo que prefirieron no presionarla y esperar un poco más.

- Mamá…papá –dijo Hermione arrodillándose frente a las dos lápidas y dejando que las lágrimas que había aguantado toda la ceremonia salieran sin ningún apuro ni vergüenza.

Annia no podía ver a su hija de esa manera, le destrozaba verla llorar de esa forma y saber que no podía hacer nada para aliviar en parte ese dolor.

- Tranquila Mione, ellos siempre van a estar cuidadote, no te van a dejar sola –dijo Annia arrodillándose a su lado y abrazándola con ternura.

- Eso lo sé… -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –ahora los tengo a ustedes –dijo tomando la mano de Sirius quien estaba parado junto a ellas.

- Siempre vamos a estar… -dijo Sirius con sinceridad.

- Lo sé… -dijo Hermione colocándose de pie y ayudando a Annia a hacerlo también – Por eso me siento inmensamente privilegiada… se me fueron unos padres pero aparecieron otros y eso es algo que no todos pueden decir…

Las manos de los tres estaban unidas mientras daban una ultima mirada a la ultima morada del los Granger, ahora solo quedaba seguir adelante con la vida que les tenía predestinadas muchas cosas, algunas buenas otras malas, pero de las que debían aprender a sacar las mejores experiencias, siempre.

Un mes después…

Estaban todos en uno de los salones de lo que era la nueva casa de los Black, casa que había comprado Sirius unas semanas atrás. Estaban festejando el matrimonio de Remus y Tonks.

Era una ceremonia bastante privada, solo estaban los amigos mas cercanos y la familia directa. Estaban los padres de Tonks, Sirius, Annia, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledor, Moody y otras personas de la orden, en fin, solo personas cercanas.

La ceremonia había sido muy linda, sencilla como todo, pero hermosa según los novios.

Todos estaban con sus mejores ropas para festejar la ocasión, pero según Remus y Sirius, sus esposas y las madres de sus futuros hijos eran las más hermosas.

A Tonks se le notaba mucho más la pansita que a Annia pero las dos no se molestaron el ponerse vestidos que acentuaran más sus vientres y reflejaran su feliz condición de madres.

- Esta es la ceremonia mas hermosa a la que eh asistido –dijo una emocionada profesora Mcgonagall.

- Muchas gracias profesora –dijo Tonks mientras recibía las felicitaciones de la mujer.

- Te felicito Tonks –dijo Hermione cuando la chica se acerco a ellos para saludarlos.

- Fue realmente hermoso –dijo Ginny besando la mejilla de la ahora señora Lupin.

- Muchísimas gracias chicas –dijo Tonks saludando también a Harry y Ron.

- Permiso, pero me robare a mi esposa –dijo Remus abrazando a Tonks por la espalda t sacándola del lugar con cuidado.

- ¿Que sucede amor? –Pregunto Tonks preocupada.

- No es nada, solo quería zafarme un poco de tanta felicitación y darte un beso –dijo Remus besando con suavidad a su esposa mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el vientre de ella.

- Tontito… debes estar tranquilo, en unos momentos nos iremos de luna de miel y nos podremos dar todos los besos que queramos –dijo Tonks mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Remus.

- Ejem, la fiesta esta dentro señores Lupin –dijo Sirius de la mano de Annia desde la entrada de la sala.

- A ti nadie te molesto cuando te casaste Canuto –dijo Remus simulando enfado.

- Es una broma Lunático, debes relajarte un poco –dijo Sirius tirándolo del lado de su esposa y comenzando a despeinarlo.

- No seas molestoso Sirius, déjame en paz –dijo Remus mientras intentaba zafarse de su amigo, mientras sus respectivas esposas se reían a carcajadas.

- Aun no te puedes acostumbrar amigo .dijo Sirius soltándolo en medio de unas estruendosas carcajadas.

- Ustedes dos no van a cambiar –dijo Annia mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

- Son unos eternos niños –dijo Tonks mientras arreglaba el cuello de la túnica de su esposo.

- Creo que ya me aburrí y quiero irme con mi esposa de luna de miel –dijo Remus tomando sorpresivamente a Tonks en brazos.

- Jajaja… parece que tanto esperar a la mujer de tu vida se llevo toda tu paciencia amigo –dijo Sirius pasando un brazo por la cintura de su esposa.

- Que les vaya bien –dijo Annia con una sonrisa.

- ¡SUERTE! –gritaron Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny sacando sus cabezas hacia el pasillo.

- Gracias chicos –dijo Tonks entre risas.

- ¡GRACIAS A TODOS PERO ME CANSE DE ESPERAR! –grito Remus hacia dentro del salón haciendo que todas las personas que estaban dentro salieran a ver porque tanto alboroto –Lamento el escándalo pero solo Quero dar las gracias por haber venido pero me canse de esperar, eh esperado toda mi vida por esta mujer y ahora que por fon es mi esposa lo único que quiero es estar con ella… muchas gracias por haber venido y nos vemos dentro de dos semanas.

Dichas estas palabras tomo el traslador que estaba al lado de ellos y desapareció mientras se escuchaban aun las carcajadas que provoco el novio.

- Ojala que sean muy felices –dijo Sirius a su esposa mientras seguía mirando el lugar donde desaparecieron.

- Lo serán… igual que nosotros –dijo Annia mirando a su esposo para luego darle un pequeño beso que le regalo una sonrisa de gratitud.

Los meses pasaron y sin que ninguno de diera cuanta ya estaban preparándose para partir por ultima vez de Hogwarts.

- Por Merlín, no puedo creer que hayamos terminado con esto –dijo Ron mientras caminaban los tres por los jardines esperando el momento de tomar los carruajes para volver a Londres.

- La verdad es que nadie se imagino que el tiempo pasaría tan rápido Ron –dijo Hermione mientras caminada de la mano de Harry.

- Sí, el año paso volando y muchas cosas pasaron en él –dijo Harry mientras miraba el lago.

- Cosas buenas y cosas malas –dijo Ron –pero lo importante es que aquí estamos, los tres juntos y esperando para salir de este lugar como estudiantes graduados.

- Sí y eso si que es una proeza para ti Ron –dijo Hermione para picar a su amigo.

- Muy graciosa –dijo Ron mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

- Chicos –grito Sirius a sus espaldas –Dumbledor esta llamando a los de 7 para dar la despedida final.

- Sí, ya vamos –dijo Harry a modo de respuesta.

Los tres chicos llegaron donde estaba Sirius y se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor.

Al entrar vieron a Dumbledor de pie esperando que los alumnos guardaran silencio.

- Bueno queridos alumnos, otra año… voló –dijo el hombre haciendo reír a varios de sus alumnos –pero creo que ese vuelo no a pasado en vano… varios de sus compañeros han aprendido que a pesar de las muchas pocas que volaron con este año, otras fueron impulsadas con este vuelo a llegar hasta aquí y solo espero que sepan apreciar las nuevas cosas que dejo este que dejen partir tranquilas a quienes debían iniciar otro viaje… Les quiero desear lo mejor a nuestros alumnos de séptimo que este año se gradúan y que comienzan unas nuevas vidas, deseo y espero que tengan la sabiduría para tomar las mejores decisiones y que sean completamente… felices… gracias

Las palabras de Dumbledor no fueron entendidas por todos pero aun así aplaudieron con bastante ímpetu al momento en que todos se levantaban a tomar los carruajes.

Los tres chicos solo se miraban las caras, creían entender a que se refería el discurso de Dumbledor y la verdad es que estaban muy agradecidos.

Salieron junto con todos los alumnos a la que sería su último regreso a casa.

Se toparon con Remus, Tonks, Annia y Sirius que los estaban esperando en el vestíbulo mientras todos salían para tomar un carruaje.

- Chicos muchas felicidades por haber terminado con esta tortura –dijo Sirius saludando a los tres chicos.

- Sirius –dijo Annia golpeándolo en el hombre mientras que con la otra mano se sostenía la espalda para aguantar la abultada pasa de 8 meses que lucia.

- Lo hicieron muy bien chicos, salieron enteros de los 7 años de Hogwarts y conociéndolos eso es mucho decir –dijo Tonks en las mismas condiciones de Annia, aguantando su panza de un poco mas de 8 meses.

Remus abrazo a los chicos de manera fugaz ya que estaba seguro de que pasarían gran parte del verano, juntos.

Vio como los tres chicos comenzaban a caminar hasta la entrada del castillo pero un fuerte apretón en su brazo y la voz de su esposa lo hicieron girar la vista.

- Tonks –dijeron todos incluidos los chicos quienes la escaro perfectamente y se devolvieron a ver que sucedía.

- Me duele –dijo Tonks encorvándose y colocándose una mano en la panza.

- Por Merlín Tonks, se te rompió la fuente –dijo Annia al ver que tenía parte de su túnica mojada.

- Harry corre a la enfermería y avisa que vamos con Tonks hacia allá –dijo Sirius a su ahijado quien de inmediato salio corriendo seguido de Ron quien la verdad no encontró cosa mas inteligente que seguir a su amigo por si se perdía.

- Tranquila amor –dijo Remus mientras entre él y Sirius la cargaban hasta la enfermería con Hermione ayudando a Annia a caminar.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Madame Ponfrey los estaba esperando y los hizo pasar de inmediato.

- Espere afuera –dijo la enfermera sacando a los cuatro hombres mientras Hermione sentaba a Annia en una silla en una que había hecho aparecer para luego llegar donde estaba los cuatro hombre y darle apoyo a Remus para que estuviera tranquilo.

- Ustedes tres deberían irse, los carruajes ya deben de estar saliendo y deben tomar el tren –dijo Sirius a los tres chicos.

- Sirius Tonks esta dando a luz, no podemos irnos –dijo Hermione mirándolo con cara de niña buena –por favor, déjanos quedar.

Sirius la miro por unos segundos para luego volver la vista hacia los otros dos y volver a ver a Hermione. Vaya que esa chica era su hija, ponía la misma carita que él cuando quería conseguir algo.

- Está bien –dijo Sirius resignándose –pero tu Ron, debes mandarle una lechuza a tu madre avisándole lo que sucedió para que no se preocupe.

- Claro –dijo Ron mientras salía corriendo por el casillo.

Pasaron varios minutos y de repente se escucharon unos pequeños quejidos de dolor por parte de Tonks que pusieron mucho más nervioso a Remus.

Annia por otro lado estaba entada escuchando y pensado "a mi no me dolí tanto cuando tuve a Hermione, bueno dolió lo normal pero no para gritar de esa manera" pensaba poniéndose nerviosa "no quiero sufrir así cuando tenga al bebe" pensaba mientras se colocaba una mano en el vientre y lo acariciaba mientras el bebe pateaba suavemente.

Luego de esos quejidos no se volvió a escuchar nada hasta que…

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –grito Tonks desde la enfermería donde estaba.

Ron palideció al escucharla y estuvo dispuesto a entrar pero otros gritos lo detuvieron.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –gritaron. Todos se preocuparon al pensar que era Tonks peor Hermione tuvo la genial idea de girarse para ver a Annia y verla con una mano en la parte baja del vientre y con evidente signo de dolor en el rostro.

- Annia –dijo Hermione para luego salir corriendo hacia ella seguido de Sirius, Remus y Harry.

- Tranquilos… es solo un susto –dijo Annia calmándose –es que me puse nerviosa al escucharla gritar así…

- Debes estar tranquila, ella esta bien –dijo Remus arrodillándose frente a ella.

- ¿Eso va para mi o para ti? –Pregunto Annia a modo de broma que hizo sonreír un poco al asustado ser Lupin.

- Como sea debes tranquilizarte amor, ahora todo esta bien –dijo Sirius tomando una mano de su esposa mientras Hermione sostenía la otra.

- Sí, todo estará bien –dijo Annia respirando con un poco más de tranquilidad al momento en que el llanto de un bebe se escuchaba desde dentro de la enfermería.

Remus se levanto sorprendido y emocionado, de manera muy lenta con intenciones de, ésta ves si, entrar pero otra vez un grito la detuvo.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –grito Annia apretando con sorpréndete fuera las manos de su esposo y su hija –no…no esta bien, me duele… voy a tener al bebe…

- Sirius va a tener al bebe aquí, hay que hacer algo –dijo Hermione mientras veía como se rompía la fuente de Annia.

- Debemos entrarla –dijo Remus tomando el lugar de Hermione para poder sostenerla con la ayuda de Sirius y poder meterla en la enfermería.

- Harry déjalos pasar –dijo Hermione abriendo las puertas de la enfermería para hacer pasar a Sirius y Remus con Annia.

-¿Pero que…? –Preguntó la enfermera sorprendida.

- Annia va a tener al bebe –dijo Sirius mientras colocaban a Annia en una cama.

- Salgan por favor –dijo la enfermera caminando hasta la cama.

- Pero mi esposa –dijeron Sirius y Remus a la vez.

- Salgan –dijo la enfermera echándolos.

Hermione entre tanto ajetreo se coló en la enfermería y se colocó al lado de su madre.

- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, eres muy fuerte –dijo Hermione intentando darle ánimos.

- Señorita Granger ¿Que esta haciendo aquí? –Pregunto la enfermera enfadada –salga ahora mismo.

- tranquila mama todo saldrá bien –dijo Hermione antes de irse.

Annia la vio salir con los ojos inundados en lágrimas pero no estaba segura si era por el hecho de que su hija la hubiera llamado madre por primera vez o por el dolor que le producían las contracciones.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto Sirius preocupado.

- Me colé dentro con Annia –dijo Hermione bajando un poco la cabeza.

- No sabía dónde te habías metido y me asuste –dijo Sirius colocando sus manos en las mejillas de ella para subir su rostro.

Unos minutos después una mejor salió con un pequeño bulto en los brazos.

- Señor Lupin, aquí esta su hija –dijo la mujer dejando ver a una pequeña de tez blanca con sus ojitos cerrados y las manitas empuñadas a la altura de la cara.

- Mi... mi hija –dijo Remus mientras recibía a su hija en sus brazos y unas gruesas lágrimas de emoción comenzaban a salir de sus ojos –mi angelito.

Sirius, Hermione y Harry estaban parados frente a él, también emocionados al verlo de esa manera.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Ron apareciendo aceleradamente por el pasillo.

- Se puede saber ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – Pregunto Harry acercándose a él.

- Es que la lechuza tonta...

Sirius estaba totalmente ajeno a la conversación de sus amigos al igual que Remus y Hermione.

- Mi hija Sirius –dijo Remus a su amigo al momento en que este se acercaba para darle un abrazo y a mirar a la pequeña.

- Te puedo asegurar que tener una hija es lo mas maravilloso del mundo –dijo Sirius mirando a Remus mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Hermione y la acercaba a él con mucho orgullo.

- Ojalá mi hija sea como la tuya –dijo Remus mirando a Hermione haciéndola sonreír.

- Como mi Hermione no hay otra –dijo Sirius besando la cabeza de su hija.

De pronto otro llanto se escucho desde dentro de la enfermería haciendo que Harry y Ron dejaran de discutir y que Remus, Hermione y Sirius se giraran hacia la puerta.

- Me parece que tienes otro hijo... papa –dijo Hermione a Sirius mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

- Y tu tienes un hermano hija –dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba con fuerzas a su primogénita.

La vida podía ser muy extraña a veces. Pensar que hacia algunos años estaba encerrado en las celdas de Azkaban lamentándose por lo que era una mierda de vida, según él, y ahora estaba abrazando a su hija afuera de una habitación donde estaba la mujer que amaba y donde estaba su segundo hijo.

La vida era muy extraña pero... si no fuera por ella, no tendría la posibilidad de disfrutar esas maravillas de las que gozaba ahora.

Unos minutos después Remus entro con la pequeña en sus brazos y Sirius entro para ver a su esposa y a conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia Black.

- Aquí esta el niño que siempre quisiste –dijo Annia mientras sostenía un pequeño bebito entre sus brazos que se revolcaba y se movía entre los brazos de su madre.

- Edwart Black –dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba para ver a su segundo hijo.

Annia lo miraba divertida al ver como un hombre que alguna vez se jacto de nunca sucumbir ante loas cosas sentimentales ahora a duras penas se aguantaba las lagrimas en los ojos al ver a su hijo recién nacido.

Cuando ya tanta emoción paso, los chicos decidieron salir al jardín y sentarse un momento para esperar antes de entrar a ver a las madres y a sus respectivos hijos.

- Vaya que te a cambiado la vida Mione –dijo Ron mientras tiraba piedras al lago.

- Nunca pense que terminaría viendo nacer a mi hermano en Hog3warts y el último día de clases –dijo Hermione que estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Harry.

- Creo que no puedes quejarte amor –dijo Harry mirando donde caían las piedras de su amigo –la vida te quitó unos padres y te devolví otros.

- Y con un hermanito de regalo –dijo Hermione haciendo reír a los chicos.

- Te cambio la vida en 180 grados –dijo Harry.

- Pero soy feliz... –dijo Hermione mirando al cielo –soy feliz con mi vida al revez.

**.:THE END:.**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_**Bueno, eso es todo, a terminado, todo a acabado... me dan tristeza los finales...**_

_**Ahora es hora de los rr:**_

_**CloeM:** Lamento mil la demora mi niña... la verdad es que yo tambien pense que era muy obvio lo que sucedia con Hermione pero bueno, tampoco pueden pedirme más soy solo una aficionada, no me dedico a esto, aunque sinceramente debería, hasta ahora creo que es la unica cosa para la que realmente soy buena y no termino haciendole daño a nadie :P... pero bueno, te manod mil besos y ojala que te haya gustado el final, porque lo hice con mucho cariño._

_**Gabriela Luthien Black:** La gente a asociado este historia a muchos hechos y eso debo decir que me tiene muy contenta, dicen que al arte tiene tantas interpretaciones como personas habitan esta tierra y sinceramente creo que tiene toda la razón, personalmente creo que esta historia muestra que muchas veces, Dios nos prepara para las grandes perdidas, a veces nos hace acercarnos a gente que jamas pensamos encontrao simplemente nos hace ver que no estamos solos y que siempre hay una salida a los grandes dolores, pero lo que mas creo que resalta es que hecho que apesar de todas las perdidas que podamos tener tenemos que estar seguros que en algun momento seremos recompensados... ojala que te haya gustado, cuidate muchos y nos leemos en algun otro ff..._

_**Pekelittrell:** No eres la unica enamorada de Sirius, pero debo decir que éste Sirius es patrimonio de la humanidad asi que alcanza para todas, pero creo que hay algo en lo que te equivocas... yo si creo que hay algunos Sirius dando vuelva en este mundo y hasta tengo fe que hay algunos mejores (aunque aqui entre nos, a veces lo dudo) solo creo que hay que saber esperar porque todos aparecer a su tiempo... jaja creo que hoya aundo demasiado folosofica, pero bueno asi soy yo... espero que te haya gusto el ff y ojala encuentres otros ff mios porque en todos aparece Sirius, si es que no es el protagomista de ellas... besos, cuidate muchos y nos estamos leyendo..._

_**Bueno, termine... como dicen por ahí y como creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta, todo comienzo tien un final y el final de este ff... aun no llega la verdad porque me falta el epilogo jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**_

_**Tanta despedida y esto aun no acaba... pero bueno... el termino viene ahora asi que no se me aceleren...**_

**_¡LEAN EL EPILOGO!_**

**_AHI SI QUE NOS DESPDIMOS..._**


	12. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

- ¡Edwarts ven a cambiarte! –Grito Annia desde la puerta de la mansión Black a su hijo menor.

- Voy mamá –dijo el pequeño mientras dejaba al enorme perro con el que estaba jugando e iba al encuentro de su madre.

- Amor debemos apresurarnos, hoy se casa tu hermana y no podemos llegar tarde –dijo Annia mientras subía las escaleras con su hijo de casi 6 años.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo y pasaron por una habitación que tenia las puertas abiertas.

- Cariño ¿Aun no te cambias? –Pregunto a Sirius, quien estaba revisando los cajones con un niño de unos 3 años aproximadamente en los brazos.

- Ann, si dejo a Eliot en la cama o en la cuna se pone a llorar –dijo Sirius mientas dejaba ver al pequeño de unos hermosos ojos castaños iguales a los de su madre y de su hermana mayor.

- Hay Merlín... –dijo Annia mientras veía a su pequeño hijo –deja que cambie a Edwarts y vengo a ayudarte con Eliot.

- Siguió caminando por el pasillo y llego a la habitación de Edwarts. Entró con él y de inmediato saco una túnica de gala a su medida que estaba guardada en el closet.

Lo vistió rápidamente y o peino lo mejor que pudo pero tenia un cabello bastante desordenado.

- Edu no quiero que te vayas a jugar con el perro o te vas a ensuciar y no tenemos tiempo para cambiarte otra vez.

- Si mama –dijo el pequeño con tranquilidad.

- Pero hazme caso mira que hoy debe salir todo perfecto para tu hermana –dijo Annia mientras salía de la habitación.

Llegó a la habitación donde Sirius sacaba sus cosas mientras tenía a su hijo menor en los brazos.

- Dame a Eliot y metete a la ducha –dijo Annia mientras sostenía a su hijo.

- Este niño es un chantajista, si no se está en los brazos de alguien se pone a llorar –dijo Sirius mientras tomaba una toalla y caminaba en dirección al baño.

- Tus tres hijos heredaron lo mismo de ti así que no alegues –dijo Annia mientras sacaba su túnica y se preparaba para meterse a la ducha en cuanto su esposo saliera.

Entre algunas quejas y lloriqueos tanto Edwarts como Eliot estuvieron listos para el matrimonio de Hermione y Harry.

Annia llevaba en brazos al pequeño Eliot mientras Sirius llevaba de la mano a Edwarts mientras caminaba al jardín trasero de la casa donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

En ese lugar ya estaban gran parte de los invitados. Gente del ministerio, más específicamente del departamento de aurores donde trabajaban los novios, amigos y familiares.

- Vaya, pero que lindo están tus hijos Sirius –dijo Ginny al ver llegar al matrimonio Black con sus dos hijos menores.

- Gracias –dijo Sirius soltando la mano de Edwarts quien de inmediato se fue con la pequeña Lucía Lupin, la hija mayor de los Lupin.

- Más te vale que Edwarts no tenga intenciones con mi hija Sirius –dijo Remus a sus espaldas al ver a Edwarts correr donde estaba Lucía y para saludarla con un beso y luego tomar su mano y salir corriendo por el jardín.

- Oye, tranquilo amigo, Lucy no puede estar mejor cuidado que con Edwarts –dijo Sirius golpeando el hombro de su amigo quien seguía no con muy buenos ojos como los dos niños corrían tomados de la mano.

- Mas te vale, mira que no quiero que nada le suceda a mi pequeña –dijo Remus con semblante serio.

- ¿Dónde esta Tonks? –Pregunto Annia mientras cargaba al pequeño Eliot en sus brazos.

- Está sentada conversando con Rachel –dijo Remus apuntando a dos mujeres que estaban sentadas bajo un toldo.

- Voy con ellas –dijo Annia mientras el pequeño Eliot estiraba las manitas hacia Ginny -¿Quieres ir con Ginny cariño?

- Van acá precioso –dijo Ginny tomando el pequeño Black en sus brazos.

- Si te da mucho trabajo me lo vas a dejar –dijo Annia entregándole a su retoño.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de él –dijo Ginny mientras empezaba a caminar con el pequeño e sus brazos quien reía feliz de la vida.

Annia se acercó a las dos mujeres que estaban conversando bajo el tordo. Una era Tonks, quien llevaba una panza moderadamente crecida, que según ella por lo menos le permitía caminar con tranquilidad.

- ¿Cómo van esos gemelos? –Pregunto Annia acercándose a ellas.

- Hola Annia, bien gracias –dijo Tonks estirándose pero no alcanzando a levantarse –sin demasiadas quejas en estos 4 meses y medio.

- Y te recomiendo que disfrutes mira que a medida que pasen los meses las cosas se van a complicar cuando ya no te veas ni los pies –dijo Rachel entre rizas.

Rachel era la prometida de Ron. Trabajaba en el ministerio en el Departamento de Regulación de criaturas mágicas, en la División de bestias y le había prestado gran ayuda a Remus para encontrar trabajo y regular su situación ya que estaba en total acuerdo sobre la integración de los hombres lobos dentro del mundo mágico común. Cosa que también la hizo entablar una buena relación con Tonks y llegar a conocer a Ron.

- ¿Cómo estas Rachel? –Pregunto Annia con una sonrisa sincera.

- Muy bien, gracias Annia –dijo la muchacha con cariño.

- ¿Dónde esta Ron? –Pregunto haciendo aparecer una silla para poder sentarse.

- Está con Harry, estaba realmente histérico por todo lo de la boda –dijo la muchacha divertida.

- No es para menos –dijo Annia con una sonrisa.

- Y tu ¿Por qué no estas con Hermione? –Pregunto Tonks extrañada.

- Es que Hermione no a llegado aun –dijo Annia con tranquilidad.

- ¿Cómo que aun no a llegado? –Preguntaron las dos mujeres sorprendidas.

- Ella tenía algo importante que hacer –dijo Annia con total tranquilidad –pero no se preocupes, va a llegar a tiempo.

Hermione estaba arrodillada frente a la tumba de sus padres dejando un par de rosas blancas, las cuales siempre fueron las preferidas de su madre.

- Hola mamá –dijo Hermione con una mano en el pasto y la otra sujetando las rosas –Te vine a ver porque hoy es un día muy importante para mi, hoy voy a formar mi propia familia...

- Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí pero las cosas están mejor así. Ustedes ya cumplieron con su misión aquí, estuvieron conmigo hasta que encontré a mis padres y eso se los voy a agradecer toda la vida porque fueron una conexión para poder encontrarlos... aunque... sé que no era lo que realmente querían –dijo colocando las dos rosas una al lado de la otra –Aun así siempre les estaré agradecida... por todo...

Las palabras salían de su boca mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, las lágrimas que juró serían las últimas...

Harry daba vueltas desesperado frente al altar.

- ¿Por qué no llega¿Dónde esta? –Preguntaba Harry a Sirius, quien estaba a su lado, y a Ron quien intentaba en vano calmar las ansias de su amigo.

- Harry, debes tranquilizarte ella... –dijo Ron intentando calmarlo.

- ¡ELLA NO ESTA POR NINGINA PARTE! –Gritó Harry desesperado.

- ¿Estás segura que Hermione esta bien? –Pregunto Sirius en un susurro en el oído de su esposa mientras acunaba a Eliot en sus brazos.

- Tranquilo amor, Mione tenía algo importante que hacer pero va a llegar, eso te lo aseguro –dijo Annia mirando hacia la ventana donde debería aparecer Hermione haciendo señas para que subiera a ayudarle.

- Ella me dejó... ella ya no me quiere... –decía Harry mientras se sentaba derrotado.

Annia miró una vez más hacia la ventana y vi como la cabeza de Hermione se asomaba tímidamente por las cortinas haciéndole señas para que subiera.

- Ocuparte de Harry, dile que se prepare, que Hermione esta por bajar –dijo Annia mientras se alejaba de un desconcertado Sirius.

- Pero... –dijo Sirius sin entender.

- HAZLO –grito Annia mientras entraba corriendo a la casa y subía las escaleras.

- Por Merlín Mione ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Pregunto Annia mientras entraba corriendo hasta la habitación de su hija.

- Me quedé pegada, lo siento –dijo Hermione mientras con un pequeño toque de varita se maquillaba y Annia con otro le tomaba el cabello, dejando caer unos rizos de un moño aparentemente desordenado pero que le deba una increíble apariencia de pureza.

- El pobre de Harry esta desesperado –dijo Annia mientras veía por la ventana como Sirius lo levantaba y lo ordenaba un poco mientras Harry lo miraba desconcertado y a sus espaldas Hermione se terminaban de colocar el vestido y los zapatos.

- Lo sé –dijo Hermione parándose enfrente al espejo –lista.

- Genial, por eso amo la magia, puedes hacer maravillas en menos de cinco minutos –dijo Annia mientras la ayudaba a salir de la habitación y a bajar las escaleras –ahora espérame aquí, voy a buscar a tu padre.

Annia salió a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba Sirius.

- Lista, te esta esperando –dijo Annia mientras se acercaba a Harry –Tú, deja de hacer escándalo mira que tu futura esposa ya llegó.

- ¿Dónde...? –Intento preguntar Harry.

- Eso se lo preguntas a ella después –dijo Annia parándola bien y colocándose el lado de él mientras tras suyo pasaban Edwarts y Lucia quienes serían quienes llevarían la cola de Hermione y Ginny sentada con al lado de su novio Alex sostenía al pequeño Eliot que estaba profundamente dormido.

Sirius llegó donde estaba Hermione pero al verla tan hermosa se quedo completamente helado.

- Mione... estás... hermosa –dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

- Gracias papá –dijo Mione mientras recibía un beso en la frente de parte de su padre.

- Ahora vamos, que ese Potter debe de estar por caer en un ataque de histeria –dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo de apoyo y comenzaban a caminar.

La música comenzó a sonar mientras padre e hija salían por la puerta hacia el jardín donde todos esperaban.

Harry quien estaba un poco incrédulo de que Hermione estuviera ahí se quedo congelado al verla entrar

- Se ve hermosa –dijo casi en un susurro mientras la miraba atónito.

Hermione caminaba un poco nerviosa al altar mientras sentía al pequeño Edwarts y a la pequeña Lucia que llevaban de manera algo torpe la cola de su vestido.

Al llegar donde estaba Harry, este algo aturdido aun se quedo estático al tenerla frente a èl.

- Reacciona Potter o no hay boda –dijo Sirius para hacer reaccionar a su ahijado y futuro yerno.

Harry al escuchar las palabras de Sirius de inmediato le ofreció el brazo a Hermione quien lo miraba algo divertida

La ceremonia estuvo realmente hermosa según todos los invitados ya que los novios prepararon los votos especialmente pensando en la persona que seria su pareja para toda la vida cosa que le dio un toque muy especial al ritual.

Una vez los novios estuvieron casados todos se acercaron a felicitar a los recién casados y desearles lo mejor en esa nueva vida, así estuvieron durante un par de minutos hasta que decidieron sentarse a comer.

Cuando estuvieron todos comiendo Alex, el novio de Ginny se levanto con la copa en una mano y con la mano de Ginny tomado de la otra.

- Bueno… este, yo quiero decir unas palabras –dijo Alex nervioso.

Todos se miraron extrañados pero nadie atino a decir nada.

- Espera a ver como reaccionan los Weasley y en especial Ron cuando Alex termine –dijo Hermione al oído de Harry mientras intentaba aguantar la risa.

- ¿Que es lo que sabes? –Pregunto Harry intrigado.

- Solo escucha –dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-.. Bueno, teniendo esta oportunidad tan importante como es la boda de Harry y Hermione, es que Ginny y yo decidimos que era el momento oportuno para darles una noticia –dijo Alex mientras una gota corría por su rostro al ver el rostro de ron, que estaba frente a él que comenzaba a enrojecer.

- Alex y yo… -dijo Ginny mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano –decidimos casarnos.

Los Weasley, quienes estaban en pleno, no sabían muy bien como reaccionar y lo hicieron de distinta manera.

Ron intento lanzarse de inmediato al cuello de Alex, mientras era detenido por Rachel, La señora Weasley solo se puso a llorar, mientras era consolada por el señor Weasley, Fred y George comenzaron a saltar como dos niños pequeños, Charle se acerco de inmediato a su hermana y Bill intentaba sacarle a Ron de encima al pobre Alex que ya estaba casi morado.

Así entre anécdotas, noticias y un poco de llanto por parte de los pequeños pasó el matrimonio de los ahora señores Potter.

Dos años después

- Lucy lánzamela –dijo Edwarts mientras volaba en su escoba por el jardín de la mansión Black.

- No seas tramposo –grito Eliot a sus espaldas mientras intentaba alcanzar a su hermano y a la niña.

- Edu ten cuidado –dijo Hermione quien los miraba desde abajo recostada en una silla con una panza de 8 meses y medio.

- Eso estuvo cerca –dijo Edu mientras ayudaba a Lucy a subir a su escoba, quien por intentar esquivar a Eliot que se iba en picada tras ella perdió un poco el equilibrio.

- Mine ¿Dónde esta mamá y papá? –Pregunto Eliot mientras bajaba de su escoba seguido de Edu, Lucia, Adam y Tom, los gemelos.

- Fueron a una reunión con Dumbledor –dijo Hermione mientras intentaba levantarse -¿Quiere algo de comer?

- No te muevas Mione, tienes que descansar –dijo Edwarts mientras se acercaba de inmediato a ella.

- Estoy bien –dijo Hermione sentándose.

- Mione por favor, debes cuidarte por el bien de nuestro sobrino –dijo Eliot poniéndole caritas de perrito abandonado.

- Ustedes dos son mas exagerados que papá –dijo Hermione mientras volvía a recostarse.

- ¿Quieres algo Mione? –Pregunto Lucia a Hermione.

- No mi amor, muchas gracias –dijo Hermione con cariño.

La verdad es que esos tres niños habían crecido juntos y ella les tenia muchísimo cariño, al igual que a los gemelos Adam y Tom, los dos hijos mas pequeños del matrimonio Lupin.

- Nosotros vamos a seguir jugando –dijo Eliot quitándole la pelota a Lucy para salir corriendo.

- No seas tramposo Eliot –grito la niña mientras corría tras él.

- Oigan espérenme –grito Edwarts mientras corría tras los dos.

- Niños no… hay –dijo Hermione llevándose una mano al vientre. Se sentó con un poco de cuidado cuando otra vez al vientre a causa de una fuerte contracción.

Edwarts quien corría tras Lucia de percato de Hermione y corrió de inmediato con ella.

- Mione ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Preocupado.

- Creo… creo que viene el bebe –dijo Hermione con sudor en su frente.

- ¿QUE? –grito Edwarts llamando la atención de Eliot y Lucia quienes seguían corriendo.

- ¿Que sucede? –Pregunto Eliot de inmediato al llegar a su lado.

- Mione va a tener el bebe –dijo Edwarts un poco histérico.

- Por Merlín –dijo Lucia acercándose a ella.

- Tranquilícense niños –dijo Hermione mientras respiraba un poco agitada.

- ¿Que hacemos ahora? –Pregunto Eliot a su hermana mayor.

- Ayúdenme a subir a la habitación – dijo Hermione intentando apoyarse en su hermano.

Entre los tres niños ayudaron a Hermione con mucho esfuerzo a subir hasta la habitación.

AL momento de llegar las contracciones eran mucho más seguidas cosa que a los tres niños los tenía histéricos porque veían a Hermione bastante adolorida.

- Niños –dijo Hermione al termino de una de las contracciones –creo… creo que van… van a tener que ayudarme a tener el bebe.

- No… no Mione ¿De que estas hablando? nosotros solo somos niños –dijo Edwarts asustado.

- Ya no puedo esperar Edu –dijo Hermione mientras respiraba agitada para poder aguantar os dolores.

- Esta bien, te ayudaremos –dijo Lucia acercándose temerosa.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien –dijo Hermione dándole ánimos a la niña.

Eliot, quien había ido a Hogwarts para ver si sus padres, Harry o quien fuera estaba ahí, volvió corriendo.

- No encontré a nadie –dijo el chico agitadamente.

- Ve al ministerio, quizás estén… HAY –grito Hermione llevándose la mano al vientre nuevamente pero esta vez encorvándose de dolor.

- ¿QUQ ESPERAS? VE AL MINISTERIO Y TRAE A QUIEN SEA PARA QUE NOS AYUDE –grito Edwarts a su hermano quien de inmediato corrió a toda velocidad hacia la planta baja, directo a la chimenea.

- Edu, dile a… dile a Dott que traiga agua caliente y sabanas limpias –dijo Hermione intentando ser racional a pesar del dolor que sentía.

- Si –dijo el niño saliendo a toda velocidad escaleras abajo en busca del elfo.

- Por Merlín –dijo Hermione intentando aguantar el dolor pero era demasiado.

- Ya viene ¿verdad? –Pregunto Lucia a su lado.

- Sí –dijo Hermione intentando darle ánimos.

- Bien –dijo Lucia mirando hacia todos lados antes de atinar a colocarse a los pies de Hermione –Te ayudare, pero vas a tener que decirme que hacer.

- Gracias mi niña… ¡HAY! –grito Hermione in poder aguantar más.

Eliot salió disparado por la chimenea a toda velocidad en busca que sus padres, Harry, Tío Remus o quien fuera para que lo ayudara. Vio que había mucha gente en el vestíbulo así que se subió a una silla para intentar ver mejor pero el panorama no mejoro mucho por su baja estatura.

La verdad es que estaba bastante desesperado ya que no sabía que hacer, justo en el momento que encontró a un hombre de edad que le pareció haberlo visto alguna vez conversando con sus padres.

- Disculpe señor –dijo Eliot acercándose al hombre.

- Oh Hola Eliot –dijo l hombre saludando al chico.

- Señor ¿Ha visto a mis padres o a Harry o a quien sea? –Pregunto Eliot asustado.

- Los vi pero los perdí de vista hace tiempo –dijo el hombre sorprendido por lo asustado del niño.

- ¿Por donde los vio? –Pregunto Eliot acelerado.

- Por allá -dijo el hombre apuntando hacia unas escaleras al otro lado del vestíbulo.

Eliot, sin siquiera despedirse se fue hacia aquel lugar pero la cantidad de gente que había era mucho por lo que rápidamente se desoriento y perdió el camino de donde iba, desesperándose aun más hasta el punto de ponerse a gritar para que alguien lo ayudara.

- MAMA, PAPA… ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE –grito Eliot con todos sus pulmones llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¿Eliot? –Pregunto Annia saliendo desde un grupo de gente seguido de Sirius, Harry, Remus, Annia, Rachel, Ron, Ginny, Alex y Dumbledor.

- ¿Que haces aquí hijo? –Pregunto Sirius acercándose al pequeño.

- Hermione… Hermione va a tener al bebe –dijo Eliot casi histérico.

- ¿QUE! –gritaron todos antes de que Eliot sintiera como su padre lo tomaba en brazos y corría con él hasta la chimenea, seguidos de todos los demás.

Luego nos vemos –dijo Annia a Ron, Ginny, Alex y Dumbledor.

Con sinceridad ninguno se explica lo rápido que aparecieron todos en la mansión Black, ya que solo unos segundos después 4 adultos y un niño que pendía de los brazos de su padre subían a toda velocidad hacia una habitación de la segunda planta que tenia la puerta abierta y de la cual salia el llanto de un bebe.

Harry, quien era el primero de todos, se quedó parado frente a la puerta abierto si atreverse a entrar. Todos los que iban a sus espaldas se quedaron parados atrás de él mientras escuchaban la voz de Hermione y de los niños.

- Vaya que son feos los bebes cuando nacen –dijo Ewarts mientras miraba a la pequeña criatura en los brazos de su madre.

- Así de feo fuiste tu –dijo Lucy quien estaba al otro lado de la madre y su pequeño bebe.

- Ahora debe descansar señora –dijo Dott parado a los pies de la cama.

- Hermione –dijo Harry entrando lentamente en la habitación para ver a su mujer en medio de la cama acompañada de los dos niños, quienes estaban a cada lado de ella y a Dott, el elfo que estaba a los pies de la cama doblando unas sabanas.

Hermione no atino a decir nada sino a mostrarle a su hijo que descansaba tranquilamente en sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo…? –Pregunto Sirius mirando a los dos niños y al elfo.

- Nosotros le ayudamos a Dott –dijeron los dos niños mirando al elfo quien bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.

- ¿Tu lo hiciste Dott? –Preguntó Annia acercándose al elfo.

- Bueno… yo… intente… -dijo Dott muy nervioso.

- Muchísimas gracias Dott, te estoy muy agradecido –dijo Harry sentándose el lado de Hermione.

- Papá… disculpa que moleste pero se me esta viniendo la sangre a la cabeza… ¿Podrías bajarme? –dijo Eliot mientras colgada de uno de los brazos de su padre quien lo tenia tomado solo del estomago y su cabezo colgaba.

- Merlín, lo siento –dijo Sirius dejando a su hijo en la cama par que su rostro perdiera ese color rojo.

- Bueno, yo me retiro –dijo Dott desapareciendo con un "crac".

- ¿Por qué no fueron por nosotros en cuanto Hermione se sintió mal? –Pregunto Annia a sus dos hijos y su casi sobrina mientras les servia un vado de leche.

- Porque Mione nos pidió que la lleváramos a la habitación porque se sentía muy mal y de ahí ya no pudimos mas que mandar a Eliot y se tardo tanto que Mione tuvo a bebe –dijo Edwarts de manera analítica mientras se dejaba un bigote de leche.

- Pues deberían haber mandado a Eliot antes entonces –dijo Remus mientras ordenaba el cabello de su hija quien estaba sentada al lado de él.

- Remus, no exageres, los chicos hicieron un muy buen trabajo, deberíamos estar orgullosos de ellos –dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba a Annia por la cintura mientras se colocaban entre sus dos hijos.

- Lo estoy de eso no hay duda –dijo Remus mirando a su hija.

- La verdad es que hay que decir que somos unos genios –dijo Eliot mientras comía galletas.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón Eliot –dijo Lucia mirando a Edwarts.

- Somos dignos merodeadores –dijo Edwarts llamando la atención de Sirius y Remus.

- ¿Merodeadores? –Pregunto Annia, simulando no entender.

- No te hagas mamá, sabemos que papá el tío Remus y el papá de Harry se hacían llamar los merodeadores –dijo Edwarts.

- Sí y pretendemos seguir con la tradición familiar –dijo Lucia poniendo cara de "travesura realizada".

- Pero con una diferencia –dijo Eliot mientras terminaba de pasar un pedazo de galleta con un sorbo de leche –nosotros seremos los merodeadores pero… RECARGADOS… (Muy matriz, ya lo sé ¬¬U… pero es lo que hay)

Esas palabras hicieron estallar las carcajadas de los tres adultos mientras los niños los miraban con caras "no le encuentro la gracia"

Mientras Harry y Hermione estaban en la habitación cuidando a su hijo, quien los miraba entre curioso y divertido.

- Es Hermoso –dijo Harry mientras lo miraba en brazos de su esposa.

- Harry –dijo Hermione mirándolo un poco incrédula.

- Bueno… no digamos que hermoso, hermoso, pero feito no es –dijo Harry mientras movía la cabeza en diferentes ángulos para verlo mejor.

- Tampoco podemos pedir mucho acaba de nacer, esta hasta un poco morado pero por lo que eh sabido es algo normal –dijo Hermione mientras lo acunaba un poco para ver si se dormía.

- No creo que vaya a dormirse, tiene esos ojos castaños tan abiertos que hasta me da miedo que se le salgan –dijo Harry entre risas.

- No seas loco –dijo Hermione mientras reía con su esposo.

Los dos se dedicaron a ver como su hijo lentamente cerraba su ojitos y se dejaba llevar los suaves movimientos de su madre.

- ¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo? aun no hemos pensado en eso –dijo Hermione una vez el niño estuvo dormido.

- Mmm… bueno… estaba pensando que tal vez… -dijo Harry un poco dudoso.

- ¿En que nombre pensaste? –Pregunto Hermione intuyendo hacia donde iba el asunto.

- Pues… pensé en ponerle mi nombre el revés… James Harry Potter Granger –dijo Harry mirando un poco dudoso a Hermione –pero tal vez quieres colocarle el nombre de tu padre… nose… pues…

Hermione lo miro totalmente enternecida al verlo preocupado por lo que pudiera pensar.

- No me molesta Harry –dijo Hermione mirando esos ojos esmeralda que la habían enamorado –de hecho yo estaba pensando en lo mismo cuando nació.

- Pero… de verdad te lo digo, no tenemos que… -dijo Harry pero el sorpresivo beso de su esposa lo hizo callar.

- No te preocupes, tendremos los hijos suficientes como para ponerles como nosotros queramos –dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a Harry quien de inmediato le devolvió el beso con una gran sonrisa.

- Este niño es la retribución al sacrificio de mis padres –dijo Harry mientras sostenía a su hijo en sus brazos unas horas después, en la habitación contigua a la ocupaba Hermione que en esos momentos estaba dormida –si no hubiera sudo por ellos jamás, podría haber formado mi familia…

Harry mecía a su hijo mientras dos personas lo miraban sin que él se diera cuanta.

- Te lo dije –dijo una mujer mientras se aferraba al brazo de su esposo –Te dije que él iba a ser nuestro más grande orgullo.

- Cada vez que lo veo siento y pienso que hicimos lo mejor para su bien estar –dijo el hombre abrazando a su esposa pasando los brazos bajo el cabello pelirrojo de ella.

- Sé que él sufrió pero la recompensa fue muchísimo mayor –dijo Lily Potter mientras miraba a su hijo y a su nieto en compañía de su esposo –muchas veces tenemos que sacrificar cosas y nos duele muchísimo, pero no debemos preguntarnos el ¿Por qué? sino debemos mirar más allá y preguntar el ¿Para qué?... es difícil, siempre es difícil, pero ahí esta una de las recompensas, si logramos hacerlo, con él tiempo nos daremos cuenta, que aunque no queramos verlo, todas las cosas, a la larga, son para bien…

**.:THE END:.**

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

**_Ahora si que si, llego el final, no quiero hacerlo demasiado largo asi que aqui vamos._**

**_Quiero agradecerles a todos quienes alguna vez han leido este ff, hayan o no dejado rr, quiero que sepan que los quiero mil a todos aunque no los conozca, pero para mi que alguien aprecie este trabajo, que muchas veces encuentro bastante mediocre, es algu muy importante para mi, pero quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a estas personas:_**

**_CloeM_**

**_Gabriela Luthien Black_**

**_Pekelottrell_**

**_RosaEvans_**

**_Sarah Holman_**

**_MonikMoony_**

**_Lina Malfoy_**

**_Mina_**

**_DarkLadySnapeSly_**

**_Nachita_**

**_No es que a ella las quiera mas que al resto, pero la verdad es que se agradece que, aunque fuera una vez hayan dejado un rr porque se que muchas veces es bastante tedioso hacerlo porque a mi me pas lo mismo, por eso es que les doy un agradecimiento especial a ustedes..._**

**_Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado este fnal y tambien el epilogo._**

**_Ahora si me despido deseandoles a todos los mejores y que esten muy pero muy bien..._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

**_.:Konnytagranger:._**

**_(PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO SINCERAMENTE ESE NO ES MUY FUERTE Y POR MUCHO QUE LEA CREO QUE JAMAS LO VOY A ARREGLAR :P)_**


End file.
